Call of the Dragons
by NightShade248
Summary: Running away from home and surviving on your own is never an easy goal. Unless, of course, you had some help from an unknown person you didn't even know was your alley the entire time. Full summery inside. Requested by 'the core of justice'. Rated T just to be safe. AU kind of story. NOT a HiccupXAstrid story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summery-_** **(AU kind of story.)** _**Running away from home and surviving on your own is never an easy goal. Unless, of course, you had some help from an unknown person you didn't even know was your alley the entire time, leading you to your mother, your dragon, your first real friend (Who's a total nutcase) and your first love.**_

 **Okay, now anyone who's read my 'The New Life For A Hiccup' FanFic could probably figure out that I have a thing for 'Run Away' FanFic's. I don't know why, I just do. But that's not the point.**

 **This is actually a request by zyonzilla. Zyonzilla offered me a nice summery of a story that I believe has potential to be a great story. So thanks there.**

 **Actually, zyonzilla changed the username to 'the core of justice', because when I looked over the messages we sent back and forth, the pen name seemed to have changed.**

 **So, because I should probably get off the NLFAH and had a good idea, I am going to start a new story.**

 **I'm gonna try to make each chapter longer than how I usually write it, and I want it to be a tad more serious, since Hiccup runs away due to bullying. Also, this story takes place during a time when Hiccup didn't meet Toothless via finding him in the forest. He meets him later.**

 **I don't own HTTYD. This was zyonzilla's/the core of justice's idea. I am writing this and I own any OC's (Except for a few the core of justice's requested)**

 **Okay, get ready for 'Call of the Dragons', or, as I like to call it, 'Carnivore', after the song by Starset.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 1

Hiccup's head felt ready to implode. His back and shoulders ached like he had just carried a heavy load up a large hill. His chest hurt badly and he was pretty sure his right wrist was badly sprained, and that was at the very least. Basically, almost everyday of his small form hurt.

But, most of all, what little bit of what was left of Hiccup's pride was now completely gone. Wiped clean as though it was never there to begin with. For the first time in his life, Hiccup literally felt like nothing.

Not like no one had made him feel that way before. But they had imprinted it deeper in stone this time.

Hiccup was laying on his back on his wooden bed, feeling even more miserable than he usually did. He knew full and well that everybody on the island thought of him as a nuisance. Yes, he knew that, everybody knew that. Why did they have to keep reenforcing it?

Staring at his ceiling, Hiccup thought back to what had happened.

Mostly, all he remembered the pain.

Hiccup never understood why the other teens of Berk insisted on venting out their problems on him. Even if he was the source of the problem, hurting him wasn't gonna make it better. Though Hiccup knew that no one ever realized this other than himself.

Hard kicks to the chest. Blows to the head. Someone jumping up and down on his stomach, he was sure. Someone grabbing hold of his wrist so hard...

Yes... Hiccup remembered the pain of that beating quite well.

And insults. Harsh words thrown at him faster and harder than a dragon could blast fire.

 _'Useless idiot!'_

 _'Weak nuisance!'_

 _'Skinny freak!'_

 _'Weakling!'_

 _'You tear everything to the ground!'_

 _'Go die in a fire!'_

 _'Jump off a cliff!'_

 _'Not even your own father wants you! I'll never understand why he didn't send you off this island the second you were born!'_

The things they said weren't new, but they still stung painfully. Hiccup didn't know why they hurt more this time. They just did. Maybe it was because the teens seemed to be putting more effort into making him feel insignificant than usual, of that was even possible.

They were very hurtful things that he was forced to listen to. His cousin and lackeys practically carved them into his mind.

Before long, they started to seem like the truth.

Why not? He was 'Hiccup the Useless'. He was suppose to be useless. He did everything wrong. He wasn't strong like his father, of his father's father beforehand. He couldn't pick up a sword, axe, mace, or any weapon without dropping it or injuring himself.

All Hiccup had was his intelligence, and even that managed to screw things up. Since he wasn't strong or burley like the others, Hiccup was constantly trying to build things to help the village.

This usually lead to something getting destroyed due to a malfunction, a miss-fire, or just sheer accident.

And no one liked Hiccup. They treated him like it was his fault for being so small. It wasn't his fault, but did that matter? Apparently not. Hiccup noticed that some of the teens his age were also pretty scrawny, like Astrid and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. But the difference there was that, despite their looks, they we're uncharacteristically strong.

Due to this, they hated him.

Even his own father hated him. Sure, Stoick had never come out and said it, but it was obvious as far as Hiccup was concerned. He could always see the anger in Stoick's eyes when he looked at him. Hiccup could hear the disappointment in his voice whenever he spoke directly to him. And the way he was never home made it clear that he was purposely trying to avoid his son. It broke Hiccup's heart, but he wasn't surprised. His father had always hated him.

Hiccup could not remember a day in his life when he wasn't hated.

Hiccup didn't realize he was crying until he saw wet spots on his pillow. Hiccup frowned.

 _'Stop that,'_ he scolded himself. _'Real Vikings don't cry.'_

 _"That's just it, though,"_ said a small voice inside Hiccup's head. _"You're not a_ real _Viking."_

So true.

It was so true, it hurt worse than a thousand burns.

Despite the pain Hiccup was in, he rolled onto his side and curled into a small ball. Almost as if he were trying to disappear.

That was what Hiccup wanted to happen to his life. He wanted it to disappear. He wanted the hurtful words to vanish as if they never existed. He wanted the physical and mental pain to disappear into thin air. He wanted to disappear himself.

But even Hiccup knew it wasn't that simple. He couldn't just pack up his stuff, get on a boat, float away and hope. He couldn't do that.

Still on his side, Hiccup stared out his window, his eyes glued to the night sky. The sky was pitch black, like the souls of each of the villagers of Berk, especially Snotlout and the twins. There were barely any stars in the night sky, almost as if they had vanished, just like Hiccup's hopes and dreams had vanished over the years due to the dark abyss of depression and fear.

However, there was still one star out there. It seemed to be the 'odd-one-out', despite being the only star left as far as Hiccup could see. It was a large star, like the sun. It was white as snow, oddly shaped, and seemed to glow against the night sky, despite not seeming to radiate any sort of real light.

But it wast just any star. It seemed to be a shooting star. The way it moved with grace and speed through the air. The way it lit up the darkness despite not seeming to have any actual light.

That part gave Hiccup new hope.

He stared at the star as it moved. And thought. To one of his earliest memories.

Back when he was just a baby, Hiccup's mother used to tell his stories about how beautiful stars like this one could grand wishes. Well, if anyone on Berk had a wish beyond becoming stronger or more skilled or killing a dragon, it was Hiccup.

It made Hiccup feel childish, seeing as he was fourteen and believed i some dumb story he heard as a baby. But he had been broken, battered, yelled at, and mistreated all his life. So why not? What did he have to lose? Unlike his father, Hiccup didn't even have the smallest bit of pride left to salvage. And no one would see him. So what?

So, Hiccup closed his eyes and began to think about his wish.

Though, he didn't wish for power, or strength, or skill, or speed, or good leadership, or approval, or anything like that.

No, all he wished for was someone who cared. Someone who loved him for him for him, not the things he did.

No... Not just for _anyone_ who cared. Hiccup didn't want just _anyone_.

"Please," he unconsciously begged the star. "I wish for my mother. Please. I want my mother."

 _'All I want is the one person who could have had some chance at truly understanding me. Not this island of carnivores that pray on my dreams._

 _'All my life, they have constantly told me how far I won't go! It's this kind of abuse that turns innocent people into beasts that grow bigger and bigger, chewing through the ropes that restrain them. Maybe that's why dragons hate us so much. We belittle them, and that's putting it mildly.'_

Hiccup gritted his teeth in a mixture of anger, sadness, and grief. This hurt his jaw, as he had gotten a hook to the face during that beating. But Hiccup didn't care. Tears were streaming down his face now as he thought back to every single person involved in his life.

 _'Stupid Snotlout. Stupid twins. Stupid Berk. Who do these people think they are, trying to change this world? To change me?'_

Hiccup probably would have gone on to rant about the evils of Berk...

Until he realized he was just sinking to their level. Petty insults weren't going to help his situation, no matter how much he wished they would. It filled him with dread. As much as he wanted to fit in, Hiccup didn't want to become a heartless monster like _real_ Vikings.

 _'Gods, they really are turning me into one of them! Odin, help me!'_

Hiccup looked back to the star. "No... Mom, help me..." He said out loud. "Please..."

But, just like that, the star was gone, flying past Hiccup's line of view and out of sight. Though Hiccup didn't know if it was going off to fulfill his wish.

He'd have to wait and see.

 **Okay, hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **Okay, now I don't know if anyone noticed, but the star thing is a bit of foreshadowing.**

 **See, zyonzilla asked me to foreshadow his OC in this story. When he's introduced, I'll explain it a bit more, but the star thing is the beginning of his foreshadowing. I'll probably do more later.**

 **Also, I sort of added in some lyrics from Starset's 'Carnivore'. I called the people of Berk Carnivores because they are preying on everything that makes Hiccup Hiccup. And that is making the beast inside him (Inside us all, if you think about it) grow and want out.**

 **Actually, that might come back later. The beast coming out thing. But in s much later chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I think that 'the core of justice' and I have worked out the basic summary of our story. So I'm gonna go ahead and move on with chapter 2**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

 **Written by Nightshade268**

 **And, I guess, cowritten by the core of justice.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 2

 _(A few days later)_

Hiccup had had a horrible night's sleep. Again. Hiccup was having an untypical fit of insomnia.

He had those on occasion. He'd lay awake night after night, sometimes for days on end. There was never any sort of indication on when it would stop.

Hiccup groaned and shoved his pillow into his face in frustration. He hated it when these 'fits', as he liked to call them, happened. Not only did it leave him incredibly tired and out of energy, but it also prevented him from dreaming. Hiccup's dreams were the only place he could escape to on this island.

The morning sun's light glared into Hiccup's eyes. Like it was purposely trying to blind him. The birds were singing their annoying songs that sounded like a Terrible Terror was screeching in Hiccup's ears. Hiccup just felt miserable, and everything seemed to be upset with him.

Hiccup saw no reason to stay in bed now. No doubt that his father would be upset if he stayed in bed instead of going to the forge like he was suppose to. Sighing, Hiccup wrestled himself out of his comfy blankets and forced himself to stand up.

And, of course, he immediately fell over his own feet after walking taking a few steps.

Hiccup groaned with slight depression and forced himself up again. No point in getting upset with something that was his fault in the first place, that's what the villagers always said to him.

Hiccup wondered downstairs, trying to be as quiet as a mouse. He didn't want to disturb his father anymore than he usually did. But, it was for not, because his father wasn't even home.

Hiccup scolded at himself for not already realizing this. His father was almost never home in the morning. Why Hiccup thought he would be home on this particular morning, he didn't have the answer.

Wishful thinking was his best guess. And, of course, if any other Hairy Hooligan found out, they'd insult him, saying that 'wishful thinking' was for the weak. Of course, Hiccup already knew he was weak. He didn't need to be reminded of it.

Hiccup didn't bother to eat breakfast. There probably wasn't even any food in the cupboards, and even if there was, it was probably mold from age.

This was because most of the merchants around the village refused to sell Hiccup anything. In fact, if he so much as came within fifteen feet of a stand, they'd yell and shoo him away. They were afraid he'd do something stupid and ruin the merchandise.

Stoick was no help. He was rarely home and when he was, he'd usually eat whatever food he'd brought, assuming he brought any at all. Hiccup was pretty sure that Stoick was unaware that the merchants ignored him, though Hiccup wasn't sure if that excused his behavior.

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably and went for the door. Maybe he could ask Gobber for something small. Anything to keep him awake and going.

Almost immediately after leaving the house, Hiccup was jeered at by the villagers. Hurtful comments thrown his way with subtly. Hiccup just kept his head down and left his porch.

It was a warm day, but it might as well have been a cold-as-ice snow storm in the middle of winter. Hiccup literally felt nothing inside, to the point that he felt cold. It seemed that everyday, Hiccup was growing more and more depressed.

However, Hiccup attempted to shake these feelings off. He had no time for dwelling on his feelings. He needed to get to the forge. Before he got punished even more.

When Hiccup got to the forge, he was surprised to find that Gobber wasn't there. Now, unlike Stoick, Gobber was usually in the forge, usually at Dark-thirty in the morning. So Hiccup had an excuse for expecting Gobber and being surprised to not see him.

But, Hiccup brushed it off. Gobber might have been a goofball, but he was a grown man with responsibilities outside the forge. He could take care of himself.

 _'Only I need 'taking care of,'_ Hiccup thought to himself, thinking about what numerous villages had said before.

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't need to deal with this. He had work to do. Hiccup went to his place in the back and got out his specially-made gloves, specifically made for him (None of Gobber's gloves could fit him). With these, Hiccup decided to start with organizing some of the weapons

Of course, this proved to be difficult, to say the least, for a number of reasons. Such as the fact that Hiccup could barely lift any of the weapons, such as an axe or a sword

So, instead of organizing all of the weapons, Hiccup decided to organize some of the smaller weapons, such as the knives, daggers, and the smaller axes and swords for the children.

The whole time Hiccup was working, he was thinking. Thinking about himself, and his place on Berk. Granted, he was thinking about this constantly, but...

 _'It's not like he had anything other to do than blow things up,'_ Hiccup thought down about himself.

This was a constant occurrence; Hiccup talking down about himself. Hiccup didn't know this at the time, but due to so much pain, bullying, trauma... abuse... Hiccup was constantly insulting himself. He believed what everyone said about him was true.

 _'No,'_ Hiccup thought. _'No, that can't be. There must be at least one redeeming quality about myself. Something... Anything...'_

 _'I'm one of the few people on this island that can read,'_ Hiccup thought. Yes, that was true. For some odd reason, on Berk, not many of the Hairy Hooligans could read or write, or if they could, it wasn't very well. It didn't necessarily mean that the tribe was dumb, it just meant that they didn't see any reason to learn to read and write when they're getting attacked by dragons every five seconds.

Both Stoick and Gobber could read, however, unlike most of Berk, as the chief and forger, they were basically required to know how to read and write. And as the chief's son and heir, Hiccup was also required to know these things. In fact, it was Gobber who taught him how to in the first place.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, knowing how to read was _not_ a redeeming quality around Berk, at least not for the village screw-up.

 _'Reading's for show-off's,'_ Hiccup remembered what some of the teens had once stated right to his face.

 _'Well... I'm good with my hands-'_

 _'Yeah, for destruction of things that don't need to be destroyed,'_ Hiccup reminded himself.

That was where the redeeming qualities searching ended. If Hiccup knew anything, he knew that it was easy to come up with bad qualities about himself, but difficult to come up with good ones.

 _'Because there aren't any good ones to begin with,'_ Hiccup thought against his will. It was something that Snotlout had said to him not too long ago at all.

 _'You're the screw-up around here. You're the fall of Berk waiting to happen.'_

 _'Shut up,'_ Hiccup thought.

 _'You're the most useless person alive,'_ Snotlout continued in his thoughts.

 _'Shut_ up _,'_ Hiccup thought, gripping a nearby wooden chair.

 _'You don't even deserve to be alive.'_

"Hey Hiccup, can I get this thing sharpened?"

"SHUT UP!" Hiccup shouted out loud, rage in his voice. "JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

In anger and with surprising strength, Hiccup picked up the

chair, and smashed it. Smashed it do the ground, dismantled it, the nails holding it together coming undone, sending parts flying.

Hiccup was left with a part of the beam holding up the back of the chair. It was now broken, the top pointed like a spear.

Hiccup felt angry, betrayed, and depressed all at the same time. It must have shown in his face, particularly his anger, because whoever had just walked it said, "Whoa."

Hiccup looked up, expecting it to be Gobber.

Nope. It was Astrid.

Astrid was one of Berk's greatest young female warriors. She had a reputation for being very serious, training nonstop, and being very strict, to the point of being very insulting.

Hiccup had had a crush on her a while back. But after he was once attacked by the other teens and she had walked by and left him, that crush faded. Real fast.

She was the one standing in the doorway, staring at him like he had lost his mind. The look on her face was pure shock.

Then, her expression changed to anger.

"For Thor's sake, Hiccup!" She shouted. "You're scrawny, but if you're strong enough to break a chair as sturdy-looking as that, then you should _at least_ be able to defend yourself against Snotlout and the twins!"

 _'Strength does not determine tactics in a fight, Astrid,'_ Hiccup thought angrily. _'Fighting is all about tactics.'_

Hiccup stared at Astrid, shocked that she was even saying something like that. Hiccup wasn't strong, he couldn't defend himself, and she knew that good and well. Odin, she saw him getting beat up on more than one occasion. Granted, Hiccup did just break a chair, but Hiccup knew that she could see the anger written all over his face.

"Did you _not hear_ me?!" Hiccup snapped. "I told you to leave me alone!"

Sure, Hiccup wasn't actually talking to Astrid when he said it the first time. But if Hiccup walked in on her having a fit, breaking a chair, violence in her eyes, he would have quickly backed out of the room. Astrid might have been one of the bravest warriors on Berk, but what she just said wasn't brave. It was stupid and just plain rude.

That aside, Astrid looked at Hiccup, disgust in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing, talking to me like that?!" She demanded.

Hiccup glared at her like she was a bratty kid that needed disciplining.

"I think- no, I know -that I'm telling you to get out!"

This kind of behavior was completely out-of-character for the scrawny boy.

Deep down, Astrid was actually kind of proud that Hiccup was standing up for himself for once. But that didn't automatically mean he could act like this and snap at her, of all people. She stared at Hiccup in wonder at whatever was going through his mind.

Before Astrid could say anything, though, Hiccup spoke again.

"What are you staring at?! Don't you have some non-stop training you need to be doing? Why are you here?"

"Did you _not hear_ me?!" Astrid mocked Hiccup's earlier statement in a horrible impression of his voice. "I need this sharpened." She gestured to the axe she was holding over her shoulder.

Before Astrid could do anything, Hiccup snatched her axe from her hand. "Whatever," he muttered, getting to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup was steaming most of the day after that. He was steaming when he finished sharpening Astrid's axe, while doing other work, while talking with Gobber when he finally showed up (He overslept apparently), and while he went home in the afternoon.

But now, sitting up in his bedroom, all Hiccup felt was regret.

Hiccup had let his anger get the better of him. He had so many pent-up emotions, anger and sadness being the main two, that he just snapped. And he went and took his anger out on Astrid.

Sure, Astrid, heck anyone on Berk, deserved a nice yelling from him for all the torment they had caused him. But that didn't mean that Hiccup could do that whenever the mood struck him.

Actually, Hiccup didn't know this at the time, but due to the bad treatment the villagers gave him, Hiccup wasn't sure anymore if he was even morally allowed to snap at them, or if they even deserved it at all.* After all, he was the runt of the village. Even as the chief's only son, he had no power, no leverage. No one took anything he said seriously, and they all treated him like rotten fish.

Hiccup didn't want to yell at, or hurt anyone. He just wanted people to stop ruining his life.

 _'I am_ so _confused!'_ Hiccup thought, upset. He felt just about ready to cry.

Unfortunately, from somewhere downstairs, a deep voice called his name.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. "Get down here!"

Hiccup groaned and got up from where he was sitting. What did his father want now? He was rarely ever home as it is. Why was he home now?

Hiccup trudged downstairs. His father was sitting in one of the chairs near the fire. He looked frustrated.

"Hiccup," Stoick said. "Astrid tells me that ya decided ta yell at 'er earlier today."

 _'I didn't decide,'_ Hiccup thought. _'I was already having a fit. She just came in at the wrong time.'_

"Hiccup, are you listenin' ta me?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, Dad," Hiccup answered.

Stoick sighed, like he was trying to keep his cool. "Hiccup, ya know better than ta start yellin' at people fer no reason."

 _'I did have a reason, but I'm not gonna tell you that.'_

"Hiccup, I am gettin' ta be really tired of yar behavior," Stoick continued. "I've told ya time an' time again that, as the future chief, yer people's needs come before yer own-"

 _'They're not my people,'_ Hiccup thought. _'And they put their quote-unquote 'needs' before mine all the time. What about my needs? Am I not allowed to do things for myself once in a while.'_

Now, normally Hiccup didn't think things like this. But he was sick and tired of all the torment he had to endure his entire life. Excuse him for snapping! A person can only handle being treated like trash for so long.

"-You are constantly making mistakes that always end badly, you never listen to me, or anyone for that matter..."

Stoick continued on his little rant, putting out all the unlike able things about Hiccup. All Hiccup could do was stare down at his feet.

 _'Half the time, it's not even my fault that my inventions don't go well,'_ Hiccup thought. _'Thor, sometimes the twins get ahold of them and break them. And sorry for not listening to every thing you say. Some of us don't like to obey every little ridiculous order you give.'_

"Can't you name any good things about me?" Hiccup interrupted his father.

Stoick stopped talking and looked over at Hiccup. "What?" He asked.

"You're always pointing out faults in me," Hiccup stated. "Why don't you point out something about me you actually _like_?"

Stoick went quiet as he thought. He turned away from Hiccup, his face contorted in thought. He was silent for a while. Too long of a while for Hiccup.

"Yeah," Hiccup muttered. "That's what I thought."

Hiccup frowned unhappily and turned away from his father.

"Hiccup, don't ignore me," Stoick warned, getting mad.

"Enough is enough, Dad," Hiccup snapped once again. "What's the point in even talking to me if you're not going to say anything nice?"

"Because I need ya ta learn not ta disobey me," Stoick stated angrily.

"I-"

"Telling me not to disobey you is not going to make me learn!" Hiccup shouted. "You have to do something that makes me want to listen to you! You-"

Stoick's face was red with rage, anger bubbling inside his chest, Hiccup could tell.

"Maybe _this_ will teach you!"

The next thing Hiccup knew, he was on the floor, terrible pain in his left eye.

Hiccup raised his hand to his eye. Instantly, pain intensified by the touch. His eye was watering, probably black and blue, and it just over all felt bad to the point that Hiccup considered himself very lucky his eye wasn't bleeding. Because if felt like it was.

Hiccup looked up through his one good eye. His father was standing there, staring at him in shock. Like he was just realizing what he had done.

That he had hit his only son.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to run back upstairs. In a flash, he was gone. Disappears into his bedroom. Ignore his father calling out his name.

Hiccup ignored him and immediately flopped onto his bed, desperately trying to ignore his black eye.

Through his one good eye, he stared out the window, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the night sky.

There it was again. That one, odd shooting star, flying across the night, like it his only comfort in the world

 ***During the part about Hiccup feeling bad about snapping at Astrid and being unsure if she actually deserved it. First, Astrid does deserve some yelling at (as this story represents her personality before meeting Toothless, which was pushy and rude).**

 **Second, I don't know much about bullying or 'abuse', as I've been describing it, but one thing I do know is that if someone is abusing you, the only the abusers deserve is a good kick out of your life. I don't care who you are, you don't deserve that.**

 **But the reason Hiccup is unsure is because I'm trying to make this FanFiction a serious one to some extent, and show that Hiccup is in a bad state. I'm not trying to say that Berk doesn't deserve some punishment, because in this story, they do. I'm just trying to say that Hiccup is very, very confused right now.**

 **Also, I feel like the beginning of this chapter could be considered 'filler' (You know, it's a thing in TV when the writers need some content that's not related to the episode's main plot, it's just there to pat out the episode). This is not true, however. I'm trying to show just how unhappy Hiccup is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not gonna do this for everyone (sorry), but I'm going to respond to the three reviews I've gotten so far:**

 **ivanganev1992- Wow. Just... Wow. That sounded so deep. I literally don't know how to respond to that.**

 **Guest on C1- Thanks for the corrections. I'll be sure to fix that if I ever get around to it.**

 **Although, people please. If you're going to comment, please don't talk about my spelling errors and ONLY my spelling errors.**

 **Guest on C2- Thanks! I'll define fly keep updating. I really want this story to be better than my TNLFAH story (BTW, ChaosX97 is doing a rewrite for that. Please read it, it's better than my wildest expectations, it's freakin' awesome!), so I'll try to keep up the tone of the story.**

 **Written by NightShade248**

 **Co-written by the core of justice**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 3

Hiccup never paid much attention to this, but he found out fairly quickly that he was right-eye dominant. Which was a good thing, because Hiccup could barely see out of his left eye.

Partially because it was watering, and partially because it was swelling up a bit, Hiccup knew that he would be lucky if he didn't permanently lose his vision.

Hiccup laid on his bed, quiet as a mouse, face down on his pillow. His eye was killing him. It seriously stung, like someone had thrown a large rock at his head at full speed, and it hit his eye. Seeing as it was Stoick who caused this injury, that was only a _mild_ example.

Speaking of Stoick, he had come up to Hiccup's room. He knocked on the door, but Hiccup ignored him. He didn't want, or need, to be lectured again. Especially from his father.

After a long while of knocking, Hiccup was positive that Stoick would simply bust the door down. But, that shockingly didn't happen. Hiccup simply hear Stoick sigh and leave.

 _'Good,'_ Hiccup had thought. _'I'm not in the mood to talk right now.'_

Hiccup grumbled as he thought about his village. If he hadn't felt anymore insignificant before, right then and there took the cake.

He was constantly ridiculed like an Outcast (The actual tribe in the show), the few people who were his age either ignored him, such as Astrid and Fishlegs, or beat him to a busied pulp such as Snotlout and those annoying twins, Ruff and Tuff. Hiccup's best friend was the eccentric forge worker, Gobber, and he was pretty sure that Gobber was tired of listening to him talk about his problems, when Hiccup didn't usually do the same for him. Hiccup's father ignored him, and when he wasn't, he was scolding Hiccup for trying to help.

And now, Hiccup had been punched in the face by the only immediate family he had.

Hiccup felt like crying (Which he was already doing). He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so small, insignificant, stupid, and Thor knows what else. Millions of thoughts were running through Hiccup's head every second. The pain in his heart was weighing him down a thousand times more that the pain in his eye.

Since when did Berk gain the rights to treat him like rotten cod? When did Snotlout get a golden ticket to beat his cousin on a regular basis? When did Astrid win the battle to ignore him in times of need?

When did Stoick get the idea of physical violence towards a child in his head to begin with?

That's what disturbed Hiccup the most. The fact that his father, the great chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, decided to punch his only child, his only connection to Valka, his wife, in the face? Sure, Stoick probably wasn't putting all of his power into that punch, but even Hiccup knew that that one punch could have done some serious damage.

 _'I need to get out of here,'_ Hiccup thought fearfully. _'If I don't get out soon, it won't be long before I'm dead and no one noticing!'_

That thought scared Hiccup. The idea that he could very well end up dead on Berk because of this neglect, and no one noticing, or caring. The idea of no one mourning him when he died...

Never mind. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to find out.

Hiccup stared off into the sky once again, staring at that one, gleaming shooting star. Heading off in the direction of the ocean. It felt as if the star was encouraging, begging him to leave this living nightmare for good and go someplace else. Someplace he'll hopefully not be hurt anymore.

Heart heavy, Hiccup looked at the star, and made another request;

 _'Please...'_ He begged. _'Please, get me out of here. I wanna go somewhere safe. Somewhere I won't be ridiculed for being who I am.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Hiccup wore an eyepatch over his bruised eye. He felt like a pirate, but it didn't matter. He could barely see out of his left eye to begin with, and he didn't want anyone to know that his father had hit him, especially Gobber. If anyone asked, Hiccup could just say that he fell down the stairs, or walked into a wall. Let the villagers grumble about him being clumsy. That was what they've been thinking for years.

Hiccup went into the forge as pre-usual, his body on autopilot. Hiccup was too busy reflecting his mixed up feelings to focus on work. In fact, Hiccup spent the majority of the day hanging out in the back of the forge, his head on his desk and rolling a pencil.

He'd been thinking a lot last night. Not about Berk, or Astrid, or Stoick, and anything like that.

He was thinking about his means of escape.

If there was one thing Hiccup had learned while living in that pathetic excuse of a village, he learned that if you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself. The villagers had made that painfully obvious every time he accidentally burned something down during a raid.

Hiccup might have been an idealistic dreamer, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that some wish on an abnormally large, lone shooting star wasn't going to get him out of this nightmare. No, Hiccup would have to take matters into his own hands. Hiccup was thinking about that in the forge.

Most Vikings would say that running away is the coward's way out. It was for the weak. That's just it, though. Hiccup running away from Berk wasn't going to prove anything anyone on this island didn't already knew. They all know Hiccup's physically weak. And due to such harsh treatments, he was emotionally weak as well. No, Hiccup didn't think he was stupid. But he knew that it wouldn't be surprising to anyone if he just up and disappeared.

In between sulking, Hiccup was planing, planing his escape.

First thing's first, he needed a way off the island. Easier said than done. The only way off the island for a human was a boat. Hiccup could stowaway on one of the ships during a voyage, but with his luck, he'd be found in no time.

Another idea popped into mind. There were plenty of small boats for the fisherman surrounding the island. Maybe Hiccup could hijack one of those. It's not like anyone would notice one small boat missing.

Hiccup wrote that down on a stray piece of paper.

Hiccup would also need supplies.

Any fool would know that it'd be idiotic to leave anywhere without paper supplies.

Hiccup jotted down what he thought he'd need.

Food was one thing. And a weapon, too, in case he got into some kind of trouble. And money was a big thing.

He's need his blanked and pillow as well. Hiccup would probably be sleeping outside under a tree or in a cave the majority of the time, and it would certainly be cold.

He'd need a fishing pole and hook, for fishing of course. Hiccup could probably find bait by digging around in the ground.

Hiccup would also most likely need his tools and other building supplies. Thor only knew when he'd need to fashion another weapon or trap in order to protect himself.

And Hiccup would also need his notebooks and charcoal pen. Knowing him, he'd be jotting down notes, or simply drawing whatever he sees when he got bored.

Hiccup brushed off the part with the pack of his hand. So far he seemed to have everything under control. If all went well, Hiccup could leave within the next few days.

Hiccup rested his head on his desk, clutching the paper, and sighed.

Yeah. He'd be free soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In order to get the supplies he needed, Hiccup did some things he wasn't proud of.

In order to acquire food, money, and a fishing pole, none of which Hiccup had at the moment, he had to steal them.

Normally, Hiccup really wasn't one for stealing. But in this case, he made an exception. He needed those supplies. A heck of a lot more than Berk did.

 _'Besides,'_ Hiccup thought. _'After all the abuse I've suffered through, Berk deserves to get hurt.'_

Or annoyed, at the very least. Hiccup also didn't normally condone revenge. But it's not like anyone was gonna miss some food, a small amount of money, and a fishing pole.

Hiccup got started later that day. First, Hiccup went to get the money he needed. Actually, he wasn't sure if he'd ever end up using it, but it was important to be prepared.

So, Hiccup decided to steal from the market on his island. Hiccup probably could have taken whatever he needed from Stoick, but Hiccup knew that Stoick usually hid his money somewhere in the house, to protect it from thieves (A.K.A. Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Stoick knew good and well that they were far more destructive and mischievous than Hiccup). Granted, Stoick wasn't exactly the best when it came to hiding important objects (And, while we're on the topic, the twins weren't good at finding hidden objects unless they were never purposely looking for it in the first place), so Hiccup could have easily found any hidden money if he searched long enough. But Stoick had this uncanny ability to discover whatever he did, no matter how well Hiccup could hide it and, depending on how close to Stoick it was, he could find out in between the span of a few hours, to a few days.

So, if Hiccup stole from the market, yes it would most likely be reported to Stoick, but Stoick probably wouldn't find out who the thief was for at least a few days. Just like Hiccup's escape. Stoick most likely won't find out for at least a few days.

Back to the market. Hiccup hadn't done the other two things yet, but if he had to guess, stealing the money was much coincidently easier than it probably should have been. It was already kind of dark, and the woman in charge of the cash was tidying up, standing over the jar the money was kept in while she organized. Hiccup was trying to think of some kind of distraction in order to draw her attention away from the jar. He was contemplating setting something on fire again (Something Hiccup really didn't want to do in any way, shape, or form) when,

CRASH!

"Dragon!" Someone shouted. Almost immediately, there was all sorts of commotion on the other side of the market. Villagers were running off in the direction of the crash. From what Hiccup had pieced together, a dragon had knocked something over, then took off. At first, Hiccup hid behind the stand. He didn't want to get caught by a dragon before he could escape. so he crouched down, his arms covering his head in an attempt to hide himself.

The lady ran off, weapon in hand, and Hiccup suddenly remember what he came for. Fast as a viper, Hiccup grabbed the jar and filled his pockets. He was about to place the jar back up on the counter, when an idea hit him. Instead, Hiccup shoved the jar over the other side of the stand. Let the woman think it got knocked over during all the hullabaloo, and all the money was scattered.

Luck must have been on Hiccup's side. Normally, someone would have either noticed what he was doing, or tried to shoo him away long before Hiccup could have even attempted to get close. But it was all thanks to that stray dragon. Hiccup hoped that if he ever saw that dragon again, he'd remember to thank it.

Next, Hiccup went for food. That wasn't hard either. Hiccup managed to sneak that after getting the money. Besides, all he really needed was bread and water. He took some rolls and slices, and some water in canteens. With all the craziness, it wasn't a difficult task at all.

Now, all Hiccup needed was a fishing rod. That was the easiest, as Hiccup would have guessed. He decided to take one from Gobber.

Yes, Hiccup decided to steal from Gobber. No lie, it broke his heart to steal from the only person on Berk who was ever nice to him, but it was easy to take it without arising suspicion. Besides, it would be nice to have something to remember the eccentric metal worker by.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Just a few nights later, it was time.

Hiccup had his bag and everything he needed all packed up. It was well past midnight. Stoick had long since gone to bed. Hiccup could hear (And probably the rest of the village) his obnoxious snoring coming from downstairs.

Hiccup was currently sitting in his bedroom, fiddling with the straps of the eye patch he was wearing. Yes, Hiccup was still wearing the eye patch. His eye didn't hurt anymore, and the swelling had gone down, but he was still half-blind in his left eye.

But at least there wasn't any permanent damage to his eye. A scar might be left behind, but nothing that will ruin Hiccup's vision.

Hiccup's hand trailed from the straps to his eye.

A scar... A scar would be a reminder. A symbol. A symbol of all the indignities and torture Hiccup had to handle. Some Vikings might say to just hold his head high and take it.

It wasn't that simple, though. It's hard to hold your head high when people are constantly beating you down, both metaphorically and physically.

And Hiccup knew good and well that he wasn't a Viking.

Yes, this scar would always tell him that leaving was the best choice, and to never trust this clan again.

Hiccup tore off his eye patch, laying it on his bed with a short note for Stoick. Very short. Hiccup had to keep it short, because if he went on to write about what a terrible place Berk was, it'd be Thor knows how many pages long.

Hiccup got up his bag and flung it over his shoulder into his bag like a sack of potatoes. He sighed then slowly and carefully opened his door. Walking down the hall and the stairs like he was walking on a tightrope, Hiccup tried not to let his bag jostle and make noise. No need to wake up Stoick at such an unnecessary time.

There Stoick was, snoring away in his favorite chair. The cooking fire in front of him had long since died down.

Despite Stoick being asleep, there was a very tense feeling in the room, like Hiccup was expecting Stoick to say something, but also knew that he wasn't.

Hiccup scowled at his father, the only person on this island that was suppose to love him. Unconditional or not, Stoick was the literal one person who was suppose to care about Hiccup. But no, apparently loving the child was only reserved for the mother, something Hiccup did not have.

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't have time to dwell on this. As quietly as possible, Hiccup opened the front door and slipped out. Again, luck was on his side. Stoick never even jostled.

The trip down to the boat was a blur. Hiccup's mind was somewhere else. Maybe he was thinking about his escape, maybe he was thinking about Gobber or the people he was leaving. Hiccup didn't remember.

The next thing Hiccup remembered was carefully stowing his bag in a small fishing boat by the docks. Quickly, Hiccup undid the rope keeping the boat in place. He shoved the boat, then hopped on in. He grabbed hold of the oars and began to row.

Berk was a tiny speck in a manner of minutes.

 **This is my least fave chapter so far, mostly because a lot of it feels really forced because the plot demands it.**

 **Then again, I was expecting to have at least a few bad chapters, so whatever.**

 **I might fix it later, I don't know.**

 **I love how I'm putting sarcastic remarks into the story (Sarcasm). Maybe it's because sarcasm is in my nature, IDK.**

 **I don't know how left/right eye-dominant things works, or the swelling of the eye (But who cares? This is a Fanfiction. I can make up whatever logic I want), but I was originally going to have Hiccup be left-eye dominant, because I'm left-eye dominant, but then I remembered that I specifically wrote that Stoick hit Hiccup in his left eye. So, right eye it is.**

 **Also, my original idea was to make Hiccup completely blind in his left eye for the rest of the story, but the core of justice said that he thought that Hiccup only being blind for a little while was a better idea. Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter 4. The reason I'm uploading again so soon is because today is my birthday! I'm sixteen now! Yay! So I thought this would be a nice way to celebrate.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **A Guest left a comment on this story, asking me to bring in Toothless (And they wanted it in a very straightforward way). Before anyone thinks I'm going to just overlook Toothless in this story, let me ease your thoughts.**

 **Toothless is going to be in this story. He and Hiccup are just going to meet at a different point. Spoiler, Hiccup is** ** _not_** **going to run into him when and if he crashed onto a random island. In fact, from the way 'the core of justice' and I have worked out the basic summary, Toothless won't show up for a** ** _long_** **while.**

 **But yes, he** ** _is_** **going to come in** ** _eventually_** **.**

 **Also, another Guest commented that no one deserves to be bullied, and yes this is true. I might be a brutally honest person, but I know what bullying is. I was teased quite a bit in elementary school and I hated it, in fact I think that's why I'm so brutally honest today.**

 **I don't care who the heck the bully, or the victim are, no one deserves to be bullied. It only leads to more problems than solves them. I can not stress that enough.**

 **Okay, got that out of my system.**

 **BTW, this will probably be a short chapter. Short-ish at least.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 4

Written by Nightshade248

Co-written by the core of justice

 **(A/N; Also, advanced warning. This next part is going to get kinda creepy, and has a few swear words. I rated this story T just to be safe, and I don't think it's that bad, but be warned. I'm a little apprehensive about adding it, but I'm gonna so it anyway, just to see how it'll go.)**

 _Hiccup had a nightmare about drowning. Drowning not in water exactly, but in his misery._

 _His fear was filling his nose and his mouth like he was under the ocean. His anger filled his throat. His worries and torment were inflaming his lungs, filling them with water. His despair and feeling hated burned his eyes, covering them in thick darkness like a Nightfury's black scales._

 _Hiccup felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt ready to drown in a dark abyss, with no one help. No one to care._

 _It was terrifying, being taken under the deep abyss of the cold, lonely ocean or terror, where little light is able to penetrate the darkness below. All that Hiccup can see is the small glimmer Valhalla has bestowed upon the deep that could very likely lead to the real nightmare known only as Hell, and even that small glimmer is slowly fading from the hopeless eyes of what felt like a damned soul. Hiccup's soul._

 _For Hiccup knew that light cannot always triumpt over darkness. Years of pain had taught him that. He was the light, and that blasted tribe was the dark. The dark and light are equally matched, just as the Good and Bad inside every human. And just like the Bad and Good inside every human, the dark is slowly growing stronger, slowly winning. Just like Hiccup's battle with Berk, he knew he would never win. It was easier to run than stay and fight a battle long since misunderstood. Hiccup knew that if had stayed, one day, the dark will succeed and light will become nothing, proving once and for all that the only absolute knowledge attainable by man is that life is meaningless. His life in particular. Our lives, which will lead to this dark abyss of the cold, lonely ocean, that could very well lead to the nightmare known only as Hell._

 _Slowly, Hiccup felt his eyes close, losing the battle that he could never win in the first place._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup snapped awake to some water splashing in his face, the water getting in his nose. Coughing, Hiccup sat up in annoyance, rubbing his nose and face with the hem of his green tunic.

Water in his face would certainly explain his nightmare, though that didn't make Hiccup feel any better about it. That whole thing was terrifying, drowning in his own pain with no means of escape. A nightmare he had had numerous times before unfortunately.

Hiccup laid back down in his boat, resting his head on the pillow he brought. He reclined his feet on his bag. The waves were calming. The air was dark and the night was calm. It didn't seem like he had been asleep for all that long due to the darkness. It soothes Hiccup's nerves.

He stared at the sky. For once, not a single star could be seen. No regular stars, and no shooting stars. All that lit up the night was the full moon. It shines down on Hiccup, giving him a feeling of safety that he hasn't felt in a long time.

Actually, the last time Hiccup felt safe was before his mother was taken by a dragon. And that was years ago, when he was just a baby. He was left alone with his father.

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about Stoick. After all, he was free now.

Soon, Hiccup fell asleep, unaware that his boat was seemingly steering itself in the direction of an island he had never seen before, both on maps, and in real life.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Stoick woke up on account of his own snoring.

This was sad, but true. One particular snore was so loud and obnoxious that he snapped awake in surprise. He jostled in his chair a bit before realizing it just himself that woke him up. Stoick shook his head in annoyance.

Maybe if Stoick didn't sleep in a chair, he wouldn't snore so much. That was a constant thought in the chief's head. But as the chief, he never had time to get himself a proper bed.

Stoick sighed and looked out the window. It was still dark. It had to be about one or two o'clock in the morning.

Stoick looked up at the ceiling, where his son slept. Hiccup had been even more distant than usual, ever since that fateful incident.

When he hit his own child.

The second Stoick's fist connected with his son's face, he immediately wished he could take it back. What kind of father was he? Yes, he was upset that Hiccup never listened to him, but that didn't mean he could escalate to violence just to get him to behave.

When Hiccup went up to his room that night, Stoick soon followed, knocking on the door and trying to get his son to open up. But he never did. Stoick contemplated just busting down the door, but he realized that that would only make the situation worse. No need to add to it. Hiccup needed his space, that was painfully clear. So Stoick gave it to him.

The last few days, the two had interacted even less than they usually did. And the few times Stoick did see Hiccup, it broke his heart to see that eye patch over his left eye. Guilt washed over Stoick as he remembered this, laying his head in his hands. Hiccup's body was so fragile, he seriously hoped that Hiccup wasn't permanently blind, or if he cracked the poor boy's skull.

Stoick stood up from his chair. He needed to check on Hiccup. Make sure he was okay. Then, in the morning, the two were going to have a serious chat.

Before heading upstairs, Stoick shut the front door, which was open a tad. He must have left that open earlier.

Stoick's feet fell heavy as he went up the stairs, guilt weighing him down.

Stoick slowly opened Hiccup's bedroom door...

Only to find that his son wasn't in bed.

Shocked, all Stoick found in the wooden bed was that blasted eye patch, and a note.

It read;

 _'I hope you're all satisfied.'_

 **Before anyone tries to accuse me of copyright or some kind of bull like that, I actually wrote that crazy poem-like speech in the beginning of this story.**

 **The reason I'm bringing it up is because I originally wrote it for an edited photo of mine on my DeviantArt account. Granted, I made a few tweets, but it's still basically the same. I decided to add it to the story because I felt it would add a nice touch to how scared Hiccup felt on Berk, even though I've been hammering that in for the entire story. I might lose it, I might not, not sure. It might not make much sense, but it's kinda deep. Anyway, the core of justice didn't seem to have a problem with it, so I might keep it in the story.**

 **So yeah, I didn't steal it. I don't think a lot of people have actually looked at the photo, since it's nothing special, but I wrote the thing and originally posted it.**

 **Seriously, check out the original-**

stitchpunk12. /art/Under-the-Waves-553700773


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, new chapter! Here's we'll be diving into how Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and some of the other teens feel about Hiccup's disappearance.**

 **And we've got a few new reviews;**

 **The Crimson Commando-**

 **Thanks for the happy birthday, and you'll get your wish in this chapter.**

 **DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady-**

 **Thanks. And I'm sure most people would be able to figure the next few parts of the story, but some of it may or may not come as a surprise. But I'm not gonna spoil it.**

 **Also, I'm gonna try and make this a longer chapter because as I'm writing this, I'm sitting in the break room at the store where my mother works. Yeah, don't ask why, but I'm gonna be stuck in here for sat least another two-in-a-half hours.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Written by Nightshade248

Co-written by the core of justice

Chapter 5

Gobber couldn't remember the last time he had seen his friend in such a panicked state. Actually, that's not true. The last time he saw his brother viking acting like this was when his wife, Valka, had been kidnapped by a dragon and never seen again. And this was fourteen years ago!

And Gobber could barely make out what Stoick was trying to tell him. After he barged into his home at dark-thirty in the morning, holding a piece of paper and a piece of leather, he started babbling in a worried tone like an idiot. Stoick the Vast. Babbling! Like an idiot! Gobber would have expected that from Hiccup, not Stoick!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Stoick!" Gobber said tiredly, taking his friends' shoulders. "Calm down, ma friend! Wha' exactly happened?"

"It's Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, almost shattering Gobber's eardrums worse than any Thunderdrum ever could.

"Hiccup?" Gobber asked, even more concerned now, figuring that Hiccup had set something on fire again.

Yes, it was normal for Hiccup to do something... unpredictable from time to time, but based on how Stoick was acting, it seemed like Hiccup had lit _himself_ on fire.

"Wha' about Hiccup? Is he hurt?" Gobber asked.

"Worse!" Stoick shouted. "He's gone!"

"Gone?" Gobber questioned. "Gone where? Gone lookin' fer trolls."

Gobber was trying to bring some humor into the situation, but it wasn't working in the slightest.

"No!" Stoick shouted in outrage, shock, but not-a-all surprised, by what Gobber just said. "I mean he's gone gone! Not at home, not even on the island if I had to guess!"

"Stoick, wha' kinda malarkey are ya spewin'?" Gobber asked.

"Do I have ta spell it out fer ya, Gobber?!" Stoick shouted in outrage. "My. Son. Is. Gone!"

"Well where did he _go_?!" Gobber asked, already knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer Stoick was going to give him.

"I don't _know_ where!" Stoick shouted loud enough to wake up half the village. "All I know is that I found _these_ in his room! Which, by tha' way, looks like it's been emptied out a' a lotta Hiccup's things!"

With that, Stoick shoved the paper and leather in Gobber's face.

The leather was an eye patch. Gobber knew that it was Hiccup's. He'd recognize that talented handiwork anywhere.

And then there's the fact that Hiccup had been wearing an eye patch for the last several days. At first, Gobber was greatly concerned, thinking that one of Hiccup's inventions had finally caused some serious damage to the poor boy. He always warned the boy that one day, his inventions were going to poke his eye out. But Hiccup brushed him off when Gobber had asked what happened, saying that he got in a fight, but didn't specify with who exactly.

At first, the paper looked like it was just a random piece of scrap paper torn from a notebook pad, but then Gobber saw the writing on it.

 _'I hope you're all satisfied.'_

Gobber knew immediately that Hiccup had written that. It was certainly Hiccup's hand writing but...

Those words... They felt as if they belonged to an entirely different person all together. Not the scrawny fourteen-year-old boy Gobber had come to know, to the point he considered him his own son.

 _'I hope you're all satisfied?!'_ Gobber wasn't even sure how he was suppose to interpret those five words. Were they suppose to be satisfied that Hiccup was gone? That he left on his own accord? That he was no longer around to screw things up? None of these theories did anything to sooth Gobber's panicked, rapidly beating heart.

"Stoick... I-I don' understand..." That was all Gobber had to say about the matter at hand.

"It doesn' matter if ya understand 'er not, Gobber!" Stoick shouted. "Wha' matters right now is that we find ma son!"

"But wha' happened?" Gobber questioned. "Why'd he leave?"

"Isn't that obvious at this point, you idiot?!" Stoick shouted. "He left 'cause he thinks we all hate 'im!"

"But Hiccup's put up with it all tha' time!" Gobber shouted back. "Wha' happened exactly tha' caused 'im ta decide ta leave? Wha's tha' straw tha' broke the camel's back?"

Gobber was positive that what really cause Hiccup to leave lied in that eye patch. That had to be it. Hiccup started wearing it just a few days ago. Whoever caused him to wear this eye patch was the reason for his disappearance. But who could have-

Gobber was so wrapped up in his thoughts. He didn't notice Stoick's look of utter guilt for a few seconds. This was a look Stoick only got when he truly regretted something, a look Gobber hadn't seen since Valka's disappearance.

Gobber wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, despite his profession of working with tools. But even he was able to figure out who that _who_ was.

"Stoick," Gobber said slowly. "Is there somethin' ya'd like ta tell me?"

Stoick rested his head in his hands, guilt easily seen by anyone in more ways than one.

"'M a horrible father..." He muttered. For a second, Gobber thought that the man was going to cry. "This can't be ma fault. It just can't..."

"Stoick," Gobber said, still talking slowly. "This wouldn' happen ta have somethin' ta do with this eye patch, would it?"

"What do ya want from me, Gobber?!" Stoick shouted. "Yer movin' me from denial ta more anger!"

"I want tha' truth," Gobbet said simply.

"I..." Stoick's voice trailed off. "I... I hit..."

Gobber raised his hand. He didn't need any more details. He knew what happened.

Stoick raise his head, which had been hanging down.

"Wake the men." He said. "We're goin' ta look fer him. And check tha' forge, Gobber. He might be hidin' in there."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Whenever Astrid is woken up in the middle of the night, it's usually because of a dragon raid.

So, when she was woken up on this particular night, and heard yelling, but did _not_ smell smoke or hear the crackling of fire, the young female viking was obviously confused.

Astrid whipped off her blanket and ran to her window. As she thought, there was no fire. There weren't even any dragons as far as she could see. Instead, she saw the village men scrambling like there _was_ a raid going on.

Astrid's gut reaction was, _'Intruders?!'_ That was the only thing she could think of that could explain what she was seeing. Yes, it might have been the Outcasts, or heck, maybe even the Berzerkers (Though that didn't make much sense, considering the peace treaty).

Astrid grabbed her ace that was right next to her bed and ran out of her room. She navigated her way through the crowd once outside. But she was having a hard time figuring out what to do. There didn't appear to be any intruders like Astrid previously thought, so what was all the fuss about?

Astrid noticed Snotlout's father, Spitelout, making his way through the crowd. As Stoick's brother and second-in-command, surely he would know what's going on.

Shoving her way through the crowd, Astrid quickly grabbed hold of Spitelout's wrist.

"Spitelout-"

"Not now, Astrid," Spitelout said. "We have an emergency."

"But what's the emergency?" Astrid questioned. "Are we being invaded?"

"Haven't ya heard?!" Spitelout shouted. "Hiccup's missin'!"

"Huh?!" What did he just say?! He has to be joking! Sadly, Astrid knew better than that. Spitelout might never have cared much for his nephew, but he would never joke about something like that.

"He's _missing_?!" Astrid yelled in shock. "What do you mean, _he's missing_?!"

"Do I have ta spell it out fer ya?! He's missin'! Gone! Disappeared! Vanished offa tha' face of tha' Earth!"

"Where'd he go?" Astrid asked.

"If I knew, Stoick wouldn' be tryin' ta organize everybody ta send out search parties fer tha' boy!"

Astrid released Spitlout from her hold and became lost in her thoughts.

Hiccup was missing? What could have happened? Did he sneak out of his house for some fun? Did he get taken by a dragon? Was he kidnapped? Did he leave the island on his own accord?

Anything was possible with the boy, Astrid knew this good and well. Sadly, she had no time to dwell on what might have happened. The longer she thought about it, the more likely Hiccup was to get hurt or worse. Stoick was a waking disaster after his wife was carried off when both Hiccup and Astrid were mere babies. If Stoick lost his son...

Astrid shook the thought out of her head. She needed to find Hiccup, like he was her responsibility.

Astrid wasn't sure why she wanted to find him.

 _'Maybe I just feel bad for snapping at him...'_ Astrid thought.

 _'N-No way! He needs some good discipline once in a while!'_ She continued. _'I just can't let him die because we need him to become chief! If not, we're stuck with Snotlout! Yeah, that's it! That's why I'm concerned.'_

Astrid immediately took off to find Stoick. Someone had took keep an eye on him while they searched for Hiccup. The man was probably in a miserable state right about now.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Stoick was in a miserable state. His heart was racked with concern and worry. His mind could barely compute what was happening.

When he found that note, Stoick immediately looked around the room, hoping that Hiccup was hiding somewhere. He check under the bed, in the closet, under the boy's desk. Nothing. Instead, Stoick noticed that, along with Hiccup, some of his belongings were missing too!

Stoick searched the rest of the house. But Hiccup was nowhere to be found. So Stoick did the only logical thing at the time.

He took off for his best friend, Gobber. If Hiccup went anywhere, surely it would be with Gobber, who was more of a father towards the boy than Stoick was.

That thought brought pain to Stoick's heart. He was never a father to Hiccup. If he was, he would have tried to get to know his son instead of hitting him in the face.

Sadly, Hiccup wasn't with Gobber. Stoick hadn't outright asked Gobber, but the look on Gobber's face was enough to prove to Stoick that his son was not there either.

Stoick was about to hit an emotional bottom. For all Stoick knew, Hiccup could have been gone for hours.

 _'He has ta be hidin' on tha' island,'_ Stoick thought. ' _This all has ta be his plan ta try and make me feel guilty fer hittin' him. If it is, it's workin'!'_

Stoick couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He knew that he deserved this. Not only had he hit his boy, but he never paid him any attention. He drowned himself in his work to the point that he never once told Hiccup he loved him. And he never gave Hiccup a chance to say those words back. Heck, Hiccup had probably said that to Gobber numerous times, but not to him. Why? Because Stoick didn't deserve it.

 _'I have ta find 'im,'_ Stoick thought. _'But 'a have ta calm down, first. He has ta still be on the island.'_

Stoick headed off to the Mead Hall, where meetings usually took place, yelling the whole way, annoying the whole village in the process. But Stoick didn't care.

Once he got everyone awake, he made them group up. Set off to search for his son. Stoick was about to join them, when young Astrid came running to him.

"Is it true?" She asked, panting. "Is he really gone?"

"Not fer long, hopefully," Stoick stated sternly, trying to hide his panic. "Astrid, ya stay with me. Yer one'a ma best Vikings. We're gonna need ya."

Astrid couldn't help but smile at that complement, but quickly make sure to scowl. Now was not the time for praise. Now was the time for looking.

Stoick could only hope that Hiccup could manage to remain in one piece and stay out of trouble long enough for him to find the boy.

 **Okay, here we get to kind of see how Stoick, Astrid, and Gobbet feel about the situation at hand. Nothing special, but we get to hear about Stoick panicking.**

 **Hopefully, I can stop procrastinating long enough to write the next chapter and get it up soon. I'll probably flash back to Hiccup, then back to Stoick in the next chapter.**

 **And, since I've still got more time to kill, I might start up another FanFiction for that Rise of the Guardians movie. Because I can. I wish they would make a sequel already, but if they did, they would probably only ruin it, so who knows.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I'm back! I'm not dead! I'm still here.**

 **Sorry guys. I've kinda had my hands full for the last two weeks. I had to help my mother clean out the storage room, I had to study for this Pre-SAT things we did at school (Which I probably flunked. Turns out that, while I guess anyone can take it, it's mostly reserved for Juniors, not Sophomores like me, so I spent most of the test guessing. My older sister says that the grade doesn't matter, though). And, guess what? I got a job.**

 **It's at this pizza place in my town. I guess it's okay, even thought Boss Man makes me nervous. He's not a bad person, he's just got a lot of pet peeves, and I guess, because he's the owner, he's kind of strict. He also has a kind of thick accent (Greek or Italian, I think it's Greek), which makes him a little hard to understand. So yeah, he makes me feel anxious.**

 **I just realized I was rambling. Sorry. But enough about what's been going on in my life, you guys probably don't care about that. On with the story!**

 **I don't own HTTYD. I only own this story and most OC's.**

 **P.S. This chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter.**

Written by NightShade248

Co-Written by the core of justice

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 6

 _Hiccup had another dream, though it was hard to describe. He wouldn't call it a nightmare exactly, but it wasn't just a dream either. It wasn't scary. Just depressing, Very, very depressing.  
In it, Hiccup wasn't sure if he was on a hard surface, or floating in midair, but he was in the middle of a dark abyss. The unseen floor reflected Hiccup back at him. It was quiet, and very lonely. It reminded him of his first dream from earlier, but there was no water, or drowning. Hiccup was breathing perfectly._

He wasn't wearing his typical tunic and fur vest. Instead, he was wearing a cloak, a dark purple that wasn't really his color. It covered him from head to toe, a hood coving up most of his face. The cloak felt heavy, like it was the pain of his emotional state weighing him down. The fabric also hurt, not necessarily the most painful thing in the world, but it stung, like small bee stings covering his body. The hood burned his eyes, like smoke from a fire. But Hiccup's dream-self didn't even seem to notice any of this.

Slumped over, one leg tucked underneath him, one arm resting on the knee of his other leg, Hiccup had his face buried in his arm, leaving only his green eyes visible. He sat, unmoving, staring at the things in front of him. Despite the pitch black world he was currently, there were several things surrounding him;

Pictures. Images of Hiccup's life as a very small, very young baby. Memories that Hiccup shouldn't have been able to remember in the first place.  
The images mostly consisted of the people closest to Hiccup was a baby, which were only three people; His mother, his father, and Gobber occasionally.

Dream Hiccup's eyes began to water. Not from the cloak, but from seeing Gobber's face, even in just a dream. If Berk had anything to like about it, anything at all, it was Gobber. He was the only truly likable thing back home, and Hiccup felt guilty for leaving him behind.

As for the other images, they weren't much better. One by one, Hiccup's images of his mother were destroyed. Slowly, they'd grow old seemingly on their own, and break apart like someone had thrown a rock at them, shattering like glass and falling into the dark, truly confusing, abyss, never to be seen again.  
And for Hiccup's father, Stoick...  
They started out with happy smiles, Stoick looking at Hiccup like he was something precious. But that quickly changed.  
They'd morph into the manifestation of Stoick's aggressive nature through Hiccup's point of view. The faces were angry, scary, threatening. The eyes glared at Hiccup, burning into him more than the cloak could ever hope to do.

Hiccup could feel tears streaming down his face, his eyes filled with dead hope, staring off into the distance like a doll's.  
Then, the worst. Hiccup could now feel a terribly pain running across the left side of his face. A terribly familiar pain.  
Hiccup looked at the reflective floor. Running across his left eye was a long crack. A crack like a crack in glass, like Hiccup really was a doll.  
Though, for reasons Hiccup did not understand yet, Dream Hiccup didn't seem to notice or care. It was as if it didn't even register in his mind that his face was broken like porcelain.

Actually, Hiccup had a very, very good guess as to why.  
Because he was broken. Like a doll, Hiccup no long had emotions, no longer had a will of his own. An empty shell. And now that he was broke, he would be tossed away, like a broken doll.  
Sadly, Hiccup wasn't surprised in the least by the idea of the last part. After all, he had been tossed aside long ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup woke up to a sudden bang against his boat. Startling his right out of his dream, Hiccup bolted right up, only to immediately bang his head against a hard surface right above him. His hands quickly flew up to his forehead. A bruise should form there in about ten minutes, guaranteed.

Gently rubbing his forehead, Hiccup opened his eyes, only to get an eyeful of ocean blue directly above him. At first, Hiccup thought that his boat had sunk. Then he realized that the blue was completely still.  
Hiccup carefully maneuvered his way around the thing. It... It seemed to be a large chunk of ice. Very large and thick.

 _'What the-?'_ Hiccup thought as he ran a hand along the ice. It was long, smooth, and pointed at the tip.

Then Hiccup took notice of another piece of spiked ice. Then another. Then another.

Slowly, Hiccup raised his eyes to the rest of the scenery. He blinked once. Twice.

The entire island... Hiccup didn't understand. He didn't understand how it was possible.

Ice spikes. Ice spikes everywhere. The covered almost the entire island. So much ice that if a dragon had fallen in mid-flight over this island, it would have been penetrated immediately upon impact. Steady, the ice got higher and higher, stronger, pointer, and more dangerous as it reached for the clouds.

It didn't take Hiccup long to notice that even the ground he was standing on was covered in ice.

 _'What kind of place is this?!'_ Hiccup almost said out loud, in complete and utter shock at what he was seeing.

Millions of thoughts were running through his head at all this. Where did all this ice come from? Why was it shaped like a castle from Hell? Did Hiccup get blown back to the Ice Age, or was he still dreaming?

Absentmindedly, Hiccup raised one hand to his arm, and pinched himself.

"Ow," he muttered. Okay, so he wasn't dreaming.

"No problem," Hiccup said nervously. "Just gotta get back in the boat and leave..."

Hiccup turned around and placed his hands on the back of the boat, fully intent on pushing the boat back out on the water and leaving.

Sadly, things don't always work out the way one intents them to. Hiccup looked up to see something very large floating about in the water.

Then he saw another very large thing. And another. And another.

Those things were an entire pack of wild Scauldron dragons. Some full-grown, some small hatchlings.

Hiccup quickly backed up onto the beach. Any idiot could figure out that going back onto the water with those dragons so close was certain death. Heck, being out on the water by itself was likely to cause death. Hiccup knew this from the beginning. Then again, anything was probably better than staying on Berk.

But, Hiccup was in no mood to die at the teeth of wild Scauldrons at this moment in time. Looks like he'll be staying on Ice Age Island for a while.

Hiccup grabbed his bag out of the boat and began walking.

Which was more difficult than it seemed, on account of practically the entire place being surrounded by sharp, pointy ice shards. Every so often, as he walked, Hiccup could come to a barricade of ice that he had to literally climb over, cutting and scratching his hands, face, and legs while doing so.

 _'Yay. More pain,'_ Hiccup thought sarcastically as he moved about. The more he went, the more ice he found. Hiccup was constantly tripping and slipping on ice, falling on his butt a lot. Thank Odin he didn't land on any ice. That would have hurt more.

When he got to the castle-like ice fortress... Good Thor, it was bigger and more intimidating that he thought.

Hiccup looked at the sky. Despite having just woken up not too long before, the sky was dark, like it was almost nighttime. And clouds were gathering around the tip of the fortress, as if Thor was angry about something. Thunder began to roll. Lightning struck. Rain began to fall. This was surely going to be a long rain shower.

Hiccup probably would have used this rain show to get cleaned up, but seeing as he was surrounded by ice and cold, it didn't seem like the safest thing to do, unless he wanted to catch hypothermia.

Luckily for Hiccup, he had seen a small, ice covered cavern not to far away. It was basically ice piled together in the shape of a small cave. Hiccup hurried back before the rain could get too bad.

Hiccup watched as it started to pour, rain pounding against the ground loudly, water puddling into the ground. Hiccup sat quietly in the corner of the ice cave, shivering, his knees up to his chest, his arms hugging his legs. It was really cold out., and the lightning was getting to him for some reason.

Hiccup would have made a fire, but as far as he could tell, there were no trees for wood. He could have used his boat, but rain was probably pooling in it at that moment. He'd need dry wood.

Hiccup signed, pulled out his blanket from his bag, and wrapped it around himself, covering his head and body.

The blanket brought some comfort to Hiccup. It reminded him of his room, his bed, the only real safe place in the world for him (Next to the forge). Sadly, that safe place it dead. Dead and long gone now.

Hiccup shivered again. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to fall asleep in such cold weather, he'd freeze.

Hiccup did put on one of his spare changes of clothes on over his usual clothes. For extra warmth. Then he wrapped himself back up and laid his head against his knees.

Time went by. Minutes slowly ticked by. As far as Hiccup was concerned, one minute was equal to a full hour. He stared ahead with a glazed look on his face. He was really cold.

At first, Hiccup thought that he was dreaming again. Or maybe he was dead.

Yeah. He has to be dead. That was the only possible explanation to what was going on in front of him now. No way he was seeing a large, unknown dragon with a human-sized figure on top of it. No way that figure was decked out in the oddest armor Hiccup had ever seen, with a mask that just screamed terror.

Maybe this person was Death, coming for him. Yeah. He had to be dead.

 **Okay, the dream in the beginning is mostly filler, but it's also based on the ending of the last episode of Future Diary, an anime I like. I may or may not bring it up again. Maybe much later in the story.**

 **Anyway, I was procrastinating this chapter a lot. And that's because I was unsure on how to work out the plot of this chapter. But anyway, I'm done, so I don't care.**

 **I feel like I'm torturing Hiccup way too much, by the way. I keep hammering in how much he's been tortured by Berk, I had his father punch him in the face, I had him hit an emotional bottom, I've given him two nightmares so far, he's trapped on an island made of spiky ice, and now he's been kidnapped.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to update sooner next time, although I'm thinking about writing another FanFic, this one for Death Note. For those who don't know, Death Note is an anime and I'm not going to spoil this for you. Watch it for yourself, even though it came out quite some time ago. But I've been rewatching it lately. I haven't watched the whole thing, but I'm thinking about writing a story about it, even though I plan on having it focus completely on OC's, and not mention the original characters all that much. To describe my future story, combine Death Note, Yandere Simulator (NO, it is not a crossover) and throw in a little Future Diary.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! New rule! If I do** ** _NOT_** **update by** ** _THIS_** **time next week, you guys can start hassling me about it in the comments! I absolutely hate procrastinating, yet it seems to be the one thing I'm best at! God!**

 **But on top of that, too much sh*t has hit the fan for me to update these last few weeks. My new job is annoying, not because of the work itself, but the fact that one of my two coworkers is really annoying.**

 **I also lost my iPod for a full day, with had the only copy of this chapter on it, so that just delayed me further. I eventually found it under my bed.**

 **I've got two essays to do, only one of which is done, and a project for school. I also got detention (Please don't ask) the other day. And we're all aware that Christmas is coming soon.**

 **There's also been a lot of home stuff I've been dealing with lately. I'll be honest with you guys, a family member of mine got sent to the hospital (He'll be coming home soon), and it's just escalated from there.**

 **But don't worry, my readers. I am not quitting this story, not by a long shot.**

Written by NightShade248

Co-written by thecoreofjustice

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 8

Hiccup wasn't sure of anything anymore. He wasn't even sure what was wrong with him anymore. After hallucinating about a masked figure riding a dragon, he simply stopped caring. What was even the point? It was a hallucination, it couldn't hurt him.

For example, the dragon. It was oddly shaped. It's face had a big jaw and the largest eyebrows known to man and dragons alike. Not to mention that it seemed to have two sets of wings, something no _real_ dragon possessed.

Then there was the person _riding_ the dragon. The most significant thing about him was his mask. It was shaped like a skull with various... things sticking out, like a skull buddies six feet under with roots beginning to circle it.

Yeah, this has to be a hallucination. Or a dream. Something! It simply was not real. No person in their right mind would willing ride a dragon, and especially why wearing a mask the just screamed, _'I am your death.'_

Hiccup paid them no mind. He was more focused on trying to stay warm, but that was easier said than done. He was starting to shake now.

The figure seemed taken back by this. The way it flinched was just so... Hiccup couldn't describe it.

Then, things got odd. Really, really odd. The figure signaled to the dragon with a simple hand command, and hopped off its back. The dragon slowly backed away.

The figure started to come closer to Hiccup, slowly and cautiously moving towards him.

'It's okay,' Hiccup thought, wary. 'It's just a hallucination. It's not gonna hurt me.

The figure began to hold out its hand towards Hiccup, like he was a precious, very fragile artifact of some kind.

Its movements weren't at all threatening, but they were very weird.

But things quickly escalated from weird to scary when the figure touched his cheek.

Suddenly, Hiccup became still with fear. Unsure as to what to do. Who or whatever this thing was, it was real, real and alive as anything. Hiccup felt an extreme amount of danger now, more than he felt earlier.

 _'What does this person want?'_ Hiccup thought. _'What is he going to do to me? Is he going to kill me?'_

The figure ran his hand along Hiccup's forehead, touching the scar Stoick's knuckles had left. A long-lasting reminder of what he's done.

But then, the hand moved on to another scar. A small, white, barely noticeable scar on Hiccup's chin, near his mouth. Hiccup had never known where he got it or why he had it. It had been there for as long as he could remember, to the point that Hiccup was almost convinced that it was actually a birthmark of some kind.

The figure gasped and moved back in shock, looking at Hiccup. All Hiccup could see in that mask's eyes were soulless black. But then the figure took his mask off.

 _He_ was actually a _she_. A woman in her late forties at the most. Long brown hair in multiple braids ran down her back. Her big green eyes bored into Hiccup's as she stared at him with a confused, surprised look.

"Hiccup?" She said. "Could it be? After all these years-? How is this possible?"

Hiccup, confused and disoriented from both the woman and the cold, could only mumble;

"Uh, should I... Should I know you?"

The woman looked down, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"No," she said. "You were only a babe."

A what? A baby?

"But a mother never forgets."

XxXxXxXx

That was all Hiccup could remember before he blacked out into a dreamless sleep. One second, he was looking at a strange woman, the next, black.

When Hiccup did wake up, he felt... really warm. That's what he felt. Very warm, almost too warm. But also comfortable. Hiccup could feel himself wrapped in some kind of fur blanket, soft and cozy. He almost didn't want to wake up.

But something felt off. Very off. Something didn't feel right. Hiccup forced himself to wake up.

He sat up and groaned loudly. His head hurt, and his body felt heavy. Hiccup looked at his surroundings. He was in some kind of cave, but it differed from the one he was in earlier. For one things, there was vegetation growing all over the walls, like it was summer instead of winter.

Then Hiccup took notice of furniture. Furniture! Hiccup was laying on top of a large log by a fireplace, there were various plates and utensils on rocks smoothed out like counter tops and weapons were lined against one wall.

For a second, Hiccup was confused. Who would be living in a cave? At least he had a good excuse.

Then, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

The woman... The woman that was was definitely _not_ a hallucination was walking right towards him.

"Uh..." That was all Hiccup could think of to say. Without the mask and dragon, the woman looked far less intimidating.

"Hiccup?" She said his name. How did this lady know his name?

"Hiccup, I need to know how you feel." She continued, trying to gently push Hiccup back down. **(A/N- Sort of spoiler, Hiccup has hypothermia from being out in the cold, but I don't really know the symptoms of that, so I'm just gonna wing it. Sorry)**

"W-Who are you?" Hiccup asked her. _'Didn't this woman say something earlier?'_

"Hiccup... it's me," she said in a sad, but not-at-all surprised tone. "Don't you recognize me?"

Hiccup shook his head. _'Something about a mother?'_

"Hiccup, it's me," she said. "Your mother."

 **It's no surprise that the figure was Valka. Not that hard to figure out if you've seen the second movie.**

 **I'm hoping to update this time next week for Christmas for you guys. If I stop procrastinating long enough, this will happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think one reason I have a hard time with procrastinating is because, (like other FanFic writers, I am sure) whenever I write a new chapter, I just dive right into it. I don't usually plan it before hand, I just do it. For example, the story will explain it later, but I just came up with that star thing on the spot, and it will come back later.**

 **I do have an idea for how I'm going to shoehorn one of the characters into the story, but this how the majority of my chapters work.**

 **Just like this one. It was a little past 3:30 AM when I wrote it, mostly because I couldn't sleep, and I was bored out of my mind. But here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **But first, I wanna bring up some of the most recent comments;**

 **nhkosoy**

 **'Don't procrastinate, just do it.' I love at how you just come right out and say it.**

 **CartoonLoverBecky**

 **I... I have no idea how to respond to that. I am not religious by any means (Just bringing that up), but it sounds like you really want an update. Well, you're prayers have been answered.**

 **Dark Ghost coc**

 **I don't recall ever getting a comment like that from a Guest. In fact, as far as I know, no Guests have even commented on this story. But whatever, if you say so.**

 **Anyway, short chapter, nothing special.**

 **Call of the Dragons**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Written by NightShade248**

 **Co-written by thecoreofjustice**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

For once, Hiccup was seriously hoping that he was dreaming again. Sure, he'd been having nightmares for the past several days, but at least that explanation would make sense as to what was going on right now.

Because this made no sense whatsoever.

No way. No way in heck was this woman Hiccup's mother. It didn't just not make sense, it was downright impossible.

 _'She's dead,'_ Hiccup thought. _'They all told me she was dead. Mom was killed by dragons. There is no way that she is alive-'_

Something popped into Hiccup's mind. He remembered that some weeks ago, he wished on that star that he could be with his mother again. That was literally the only thing he wanted.

And if his mother was dead, then there was only one logical conclusion Hiccup could possibly come to.

"Am I dead?" Hiccup asked outright.

 _'It makes sense,'_ Hiccup thought. ' _I probably died while I was outside in the cold. Yeah, that's gotta be it.'_

Hiccup's supposed mother looked at him, her face a mix of shock, surprise, and fear, like she couldn't believe what Hiccup just said.

"No! No!" She said quickly. "Of course not, Hiccup! You are fine! You're perfectly fine.

"Well, actually..."

"Huh?" Hiccup muttered.

"Well, Honey, you are certainly not dead," she explained. "But you are definitely ill."

Hiccup stared at her.

"Well, being out in the freezing cold for Thor-knows-how-long would make anyone sick."

"But... If I'm not dead, then how are you here?" Hiccup questioned his mother, Valka. "How am I taking to you when you're... dead?"

Valka looked down, guilt written all over her face. "I guess it's because... I was never dead to begin with, Hiccup."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

(Meanwhile on Berk)

Astrid had become accustomed to hanging around the forge when she wasn't training. And that's if she bothered to stop at all.

For Astrid, training was getting less about becoming a stronger, better Viking, but more about taking taking her mind off other things. Things that should have registered as important in her head.

Such as Stoick's slowly growing attitude. Every time someone spoke to him, he'd start scolding them for no good reason. This, combined with the fact that he was now constantly going on journeys to nearby islands to look for his son, was very concerning to the villagers. Gobber practically had to take over as chief.

Then there's Hiccup's disappearance in general. From what Stoick had said in his panic, he had hit his son, and that's what caused Hiccup to run away. But Astrid and everyone else knew it was more than that.

It's not that Astrid didn't think these things were important. It's just that...

Well, Astrid would never admit it, not even to herself. But in the back on her mind, she knew it was because she was trying to hide. To run and hide from these problems rather than face them head on.

Granted, at first, Astrid thought that Hiccup leaving wasn't necessarily _her_ problem per se. While she did contribute to Hiccup's torture, so did everyone else.

However, Astrid was quick to realize that it was far more her fault. After all, she was the one who told Stoick about Hiccup snapping at her.

 _'What am I? A tattletale?'_ She wondered. If she had just sucked it up and kept it between her and Hiccup, then Stoick never would have hit Hiccup, and Hiccup never would have left.

Anyway, at that particular moment in time, Astrid was sitting in the forge, watching Gobber work.

It might have been an unconscious thing, but deep down, Astrid thought that, by putting herself in Hiccup's place, she might have been able to understand where he was coming from.

Astrid mindlessly stared at Gobber as he pounded at a sword, straightening it out. And ashe was working, he was talking. Just being his usual chatty self. Astrid figured that he did this with Hiccup. So, she was just his substitute for the time being.

Though, that was sort of obvious, as Gobber was doing nothing but talking specifically about Hiccup. Astrid was always aware that Hiccup worked at the forge with Gobber, but she was only now, slowly and painfully realizing that they weren't just employee and boss, or even two good friends. They were practically father and son. This was clear, because the whole time Gobber spoke of Hiccup, he spoke fondly, but occasionally looked down solomly, sad that Hiccup was gone.

This lead to Astrid's thoughts straying from Hiccup and to her own father. Looking back, she didn't have much of a relationship with her own father either. Sure, he had never come right out and said it, but it was clear that Astrid's father had wanted a son. Sadly, things didn't work out and he ended up with Astrid. And while her father was surprised by, and took pride in the fact that Astrid was certainly the bestfemale Viking on the island, the two honestly didn't have much of a relationship beyond tolerarting each other.

Astrid wentback to Hiccup. She wondered how he and Stoick interacted when no one else was around. Behind closed doors. Did Stoick scold Hiccup for being, well... Hiccup? Were things awkward between the two, or was Stoick constantly yelling at his son?

Astrid didn't really want to dwell on it, but she also wondered if Stoick hitting Hiccup was actually a common occurance. It was reasonable to think this, after all. Stoick was the large, strong, intimidating chief, and Hiccup was his scrawny exscuse for a son. And sincehe was constantly screwing up, it seemed only... natural that Hiccup would be punished, but she never did know what Stoick did inside the house. After all, they were Vikings, they didn't take their children and put them in timeout.

It would explain more about how Stoick never even tried to defend his son from his bullies. At first, Astrid just assumed that Stoick was either too busy to notice, or it he was just trying to get his son to toughen up. But now Astrid was legimently wondering if some of those bruises Hiccup had far too often were actually caused by Stoick, not Snotlout and the twins.

Could anyone really blame Astrid for drawing this conclusion? Although, based on how Stoick was acting, it seemed like the time he hit Hiccup was the first and only time he ever hit Hiccup. Although, that would also cause Hiccup fo run away for just one other reason..

Because Stoick could do it again. That's how it is. They say that they're sorry, they say they'll never do it again, but then they do.

Again. Could anyone really blame Astrid for thinking this? Now she was very concerned. Hiccup may have been a screw up, but she would never go so far as to say that he deserved to be beaten. Astridjust hoped that Hiccup would be alright if he ever came home.

Back with Hiccup

Time seemed to freeze for Hiccup the moment Valka said that. And it was driving Hiccup nuts.

"You can't be alive," he said. "Dad saw you get carried off with his own two eyes."

"He saw me get carried off," Valka said, as gently as possible. "He never saw me get killed, now did he?"

Hiccup's mind went blank for a second. She did have a point. After all, based on what little Stoick has said about her, Valka was apparently a great Viking. The off chance that she really was alive didn't seem like too much of a stretch.

"But if you didn't die, then why didn't you come home?" Hiccup asked. But, before he could get an answer to this, he started to cough violently.

"Oh my," Valka said, holding Hiccup up in an attempt to help lessen the coughing. That did help, to some extent, but not much. Hiccup's throat felt like it was on fire. Scratchy and it was painful to swallow.  
Valka disappeared from Hiccup's side for a moment, but quickly returned with a wooden tray in her hands.

On it were a small mug, and a bowl with a spoon, filled with something gooey and hazel-colored.

"Here sweetie," Valka said, taking hold of the mug, and helping Hiccup take a sip.  
It tasted like an old drink his mother used to give to him when Hiccup was very young. She used his whenever he was sick. Hiccup could never remember the name of it, though, because ever since his mother died, Hiccup had never had that again.

Then Valka took a spoonful of the hazel stuff, and helped Hiccup swallow it. Honey, if he had to guess.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you, Hiccup," Valka said, helping Hiccup lay down. "But I believe you've had enough excitement for one day. Now, you need to rest."

 **Yep. Because I'm a b*tch, I've ended the mother/son reunion with another cliffhanger. Yeah, I don't like them either, but I felt that we needed to see Astrid's POV for a little while, so I added in some mother/son interactions, and moved on. We'll get back to them later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's the next update. Then, I'm gonna take some time to go over the basic plot thecoreofjustice and I have worked out, 'cause I need a refresher.**

 **I don't own HTTYD**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 9

Written by Nightshade248

Co-written by thecoreofjustice

Valka watched from a distance as her young son went to sleep. His breathing proving to calm her nerves as she stirred some tea for herself.

She had tried to stay calm while chatting with her son and, while she managed to some extend, it certainly wasn't easy. Hiccup probably didn't notice, but her hands were shaking a bit when she gave him the tea.

She felt ready to break down in tears, happiness and worry welling up inside of the warrior woman.

Happiness because Valka had been reunited with her only son. After fourteen years, she was finally able t see how her baby had turned out.

Worry for a number of reasons.

Her son's current condition, for one. Valka had been lead to an odd boat by a pack of very kind Scaldrons, eventually finding a strange boy in an ice cavern.

Big emerald green eyes stared at her, unfocused. Valka knew those eyes. She'd recognize them no matter how much time would pass.

But what really stuck the axe in the wood was the very small, barely visible scar on the boy's chin, right below his mouth. The small scar that one particular dragon had given him years before was direct proof that this boy was her son.

But he wasn't so doing good. Not so good at all, to the point he nearly scared Valka half to death. Hiccup was deathly pale. He was wet from sea water and wasn't at all properly dressed for the current weather conditions. All he had on was a thin, green tunic, thin brown pants, boots, and a sorry excuse for a blanket. Not to mention that Hiccup was painfully thin.

When he passed out right in front of Valka, she was afraid he would never wake up again.

Valka rushed him back to her own small cave home, getting Hiccup into dry clothes, warm blankets, and a fire. Valka had been in some pretty bad situations over the years, but nothing was as terrifying was her own child's near death experience.

At least Hiccup was now resting comfortably, still very much alive. The tea she mixed herbs into must have helped a lot.

But she still had more questions. What in the name of Thor was Hiccup doing in Wilderbeast Island? Why wasn't he on Berk, safe and sound with his father? Hiccup nearly died out there! Was Stoick even aware that their son was gone?!

 _'I knew I shouldn't have left Stoick in charge of Hiccup,'_ Valka thought as she watched Hiccup sleep. _'I love him, but he never was trust worthy when Hiccup was small. Why didn't I realize that sooner?'_ Guilt tugged at her heart, causing Valka to question her decisions to leaving Hiccup with his father.

As Valka looked at her son, she took notice of another scar. On her son's left eye and the immediate area around it. It looked suspiciously like a fist had make contact with his eye.

Valka could feel rage building up inside of her. Whoever hurt her baby would pay dearly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **(Meanwhile on Berk)**

"Ya okay there, Stoick?" Gobber asked his old friend when he wondered aimlessly into the forge, sat down in a chair and slammed his head down on the empty table right in front of him. All without a word.

Stoick let out a grunt and Gobber couldn't tell if it was an annoyed grunt, a tired grunt, or any other kind of grunt.

But one thing Gobber could tell was that worry was welling up inside Stoick. It was weighing him down.

This was honestly the most disturbing thing Gobber had ever seen in his entire life. And he had had both his hand and leg taken off by a wild dragon. And he had seen dragons slaughter hundreds of people.

Maybe it was because seeing Stoick in a depressed wasn't normal. Well, when you've been living where dragons that repeatedly tried to kill people was a common occurrence, you kind of get used to it (Not entirely, but you still expect it).

But Stoick the Vast looking so hopeless? That was _not_ a common occurrence.

"Ya wanna talk 'bout it, Stoick?" Gobber questioned, setting down a grappling bet he was working on.

Stoick grunted again, only this time, Gobber knew he was trying to signal to Gobber that he was calling him an idiot. Vikings didn't talk about their problems. Granted, Gobber knew that, but he used to talk to have Hiccup talk about his problems all the time. Asking was a practiced habit now.

Though, it was kind of irritating. Stoick clearly needed to talk, but he was far to stubborn and, well... Vikingly to admit that. It was aggravating Gobber.

Gobber didn't care if they were Vikings, this was stupid.

"Stoick," Gobber said his friend's name firmly.

"What?" Stoick said rather harshly.

"Stoick," Gobber said again, just as harshly. "Stoick, look at me. Now."

Slowly, Stoick raised his head.

"Stoick, listen and listen well," Gobber said like a stern parent. "I don' care of yer tha chief of tha village. I don' care if yer a Viking. Stop bottlin' everythin' up."

"'M not bottlin' anythin' up, Gobber," Stoick said.

But Gobber wasn't having it. It wasn't healthy to keep everything in. Hiccup had proved that to him on numerous occasions.

"Just knock it off, Stoick," Gobber said. "Ya clearly want ta talk. So talk."

"There's nothin' ta discuss, Gobber!" Stoick shouted. "Nothin' we don' already know! _I know_ 'm a horrible father! _I_ hurt ma son! _I_ am the one that drove him away! There's nothin' left ta say!"

Stoick's face quickly turned bright red, his eyes watering up. Gobber knew the chief would never cry, but this was closest Gobber was going to get. But this was good, too. Stoick needed to let it out.

Gobber put a hand on his friend's shoulder (knowing he'd get hurt if he hugged him), in a comforting way. Stoick may have been a terrible father, but Gobber could clearly see he wanted to change. The poor man had been through enough. His wife died years ago, now his son is gone too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hours later with Hiccup and Valka)

When Hiccup woke up again, the first thing he noticed was the pain in his stomach. Hunger pains, to be precise. This didn't surprise Hiccup in the least. He had gone a few day at a time without food on Berk, so he was used to it.

Still, Hiccup knew he wouldn't get far if he starved to death. And the last thing he wanted was for his 'mother' to notice. Slowly, Hiccup looked around for his bag. But it was nowhere in sight, thus confusing Hiccup.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Valka asked, entering Hiccup's line of sight.

"Um... Where's my bag?" Hiccup asked her awkwardly.

"Oh! It's right here!" From behind a few large rocks, Valka pulled out Hiccup's escape bag.

"Oh. Thanks," he said as Valka gave him his bag.

"Hiccup, are you hungry?" Valka asked. "I can make you something. You haven't eaten in a while, have you?"

 _'Shoot,_ ' Hiccup thought. She must have noticed how thin Hiccup was.

"Not... recently..." Hiccup muttered. "Um... That's why I wanted my bag."

Hiccup reached into his bag and pulled out one of his rolls. He tore off a piece and shoved it in his mouth. His mother watched him while he chewed. Valka's expression was hard to read.

"So, um... Mom..." Hiccup said in between chewing.

"Yes, Hiccup?" Valka said.

"Um..." Hiccup swallowed before he continued. "If you don't mind me asking... What exactly happened when you were taken by that dragon?"

Valka looked down at Hiccup's question. Hiccup was afraid she'd start to cry.

 **(A/N- This part had some spoilers to Valka's speech in the second movie. Then again, so will other parts of this movie. It's not exact, but I'm gonna put a warning here anyway)**

"Well Hiccup, you see... I was not like everyone else on Berk," Valka started. "There was something about killing dragons that upset me greatly. No one else would listen to me, but I believed that peace was possible.

"It was a very unpopular opinion."

Hiccup listened carefully to his mother, taking another piece of bread into his mouth. She sounded so hurt.

"One night, during a raid, when you were a baby, a dragon broke into our house.

"I had to put my personal feelings aside and I rushed to protect you.

"What I saw was shocking. The dragon was crouched over you, playing with you. Making you laugh."

Hiccup didn't believe this. He didn't remember that at all.

"This wasn't a dangerous killer," Valka continued. "But a gentle creature, whose spirit matched my own.

"Sadly, Stoick didn't realize this. He burst into the room, and chaos broke out. The dragon, thinking I was being threatened, took me with him when he flew away."

Hiccup tried to wrap his mind around this. The was Valka explained this was in a very straight-forward way. But it sounded crazy.

"But... If you managed to escape... Then how come you didn't come home?"

Valka signed, guilt written all over her face. "You and your father nearly died that night... And all because I couldn't kill a dragon... It broke my heart to stay away... But I believed you'd both be safer if I did."

"And I never escaped Hiccup... There was never any reason to escape."

"W-What?!" Hiccup didn't understand at all. Until he remembered something. Back in the ice cave, there was a dragon behind his mother. If his mother was t a hallucination, than that dragon probably wasn't either.

"Mom," Hiccup said slowly. "Where did that dragon go afterward?"

Valka looked up at him. "You'll see, soon enough."

 **Hiccup is going to tell Stoick off much later in the story, but I still want Stoick to be a likable character in this. Yes, he hit Hiccup, but I still want Stoick to be likable, first by showing us that he is regretful.**

 **You guys know what? For the next chapter, I'm gonna try to fit more of the plot into one chapter. I'm almost ten chapters into this and not only are we barely into the main plot, but my procrastination is wearing my patience real thin real fast. So, next chapter, I'm gonna try to dive further into the plot than I usually would as well as try to not use so much filler. That's probably a good thing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So, next chapter. I took the advice of one of my reviews who suggested I jot out ideas for what to write for the next chapter, like ideas for jokes and how to describe things. In fact, I think that's how a lot of real authors start their stories, where as us FanFiction writers just dive right in without thinking much of it. Spoiler, I mainly used this technique for describing two new characters and the scenery surrounding Hiccup. Let's see how it turned out.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 10

Written by Nightshade248

Co-written by thecoreofjustice

"You'll see soon enough," Valka said.

"I know this may not be the best time with your current condition, but since we are already on the topic, I might as well..."

Before Hiccup could even so much as react to her, Valka made some sort of growling sound. Like a dragon impressions, and a very good one at that. If Hiccup hadn't been looking Valka doing it, he probably would have thought that was a real dragon.

Setting his mother's talent aside, Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his mother in question. "What the heck was that? Mom, what are you-"

Halfway through Hiccup sentence, Hiccup heard another noise. The roaring of a dragon, a real dragon. Faster than a viper striking, something quite large came barreling into the cave.

A dragon. A dragon unlike any dragon Hiccup had ever seen. Orange-red, and white scales covered his body. And he'd seen a wide variety of different dragons on Berk _alone_. The most identifiable traits about this dragon were its owl-like head, and his wings. Long, strong and sturdy taking the shape of an "X". Every time it moved its wings, they batted in sinc, moving together as one. It's build was just as strong as his wings, tall, muscular, and intimidating.

This was also the first dragon Hiccup had ever seen that was walking on it's hind legs, rather than on all fours. The only exception to this would be the Deadly Nadder, but that dragon did not have front legs.

All Hiccup could do was stare at this dragon. He had never seen anything like it. Stoick and the other Hooligans would have a field day if they found a dragon that had yet to record. Stoick being the angriest that the very same dragon that supposedly killed his wife fourteen years before was even allowed to wonder free after what it had done.

Hiccup pushed Stoick out of his mind. He wasn't family anymore. He didn't have any reason to acknowledge him anymore.

Besides, he didn't have time for that, as the dragon began to advance towards Hiccup.

Hiccup flinched under his blanket as the dragon moved closer. He probably would have ran over to his mother of Hiccup didn't already know that this dragon had no ill intentions.

Any _'real'_ Viking would have been too close-minded by tradition and the influence of their elders to notice. Thor, Hiccup knew that Astrid would have charged the dragon (and most likely gotten herself killed in the process) the second she saw it.

But Hiccup knew better.

On the other hand, Hiccup being, well... Hiccup, was able to spot small details in the dragon's. Details that told him not to be afraid.

The dragon moved low, it's chest close to the ground, now walking on all fours, wings closed, in an attempt to make itself seem less threatening. It closed it's mouth to hide it's fangs. It moved towards Hiccup on a nonthreatening way.

Hiccup's emerald green eyes stared into the deep hazel ones staring back at him. Big, gentle, eyes like his mother. Unfilled with the supposed desire to steal and kill as Hiccup had been brought up to believe each and every dragon possessed.

Hiccup looked to his mother, not in fear, but question. Having no idea how to handle this, he had no choice but to turn to Valka, who did.

Valka was staying unusually calm for a mother who's child was dangerously close to a dragon. If Hiccup had to guess, she obviously knew this dragon wasn't going to hurt him.

The dragon was now within arm's length of Hiccup. It sniffed at Hiccup's shirt. Then at Hiccup's face. Then it butted it's head against Hiccup's small frame. Startled, Hiccup let out a, "Gah!"

The dragon let out a small growl. Not a threatening growl, but an apologetic one, like it didn't mean to startle Hiccup.

Slowly, very slowly, Hiccup raised his hand. Anticipation in his stomach, Hiccup carefully laid his hand on the dragon's snout.

Hiccup nearly let out another surprised shout when he heard the dragon purr.

Valka chuckled to herself. "He likes you," she said. "Hiccup, this is Cloud Jumper. Cloud Jumper, Hiccup."

"Uh... H-Hi," Hiccup stuttered, still a tat freaked out by being so close to a dragon.

"W-Wait, Mom, did you _name_ him?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"Yep," Valka said cheerfully. "And he's not the only one."

 _"Not the only one?"_ Hiccup repeated in question. "What do you mean by _"not the only one?"_ "

"Are you sure you want to know now?" Valka asked Hiccup, probably in account that he was still sick. But Hiccup seemed to forget that little detail at the moment.

"Uh, yeah!" Hiccup said, gently trying to push the dragon, Cloud Jumper, away. It, or he, let out a small hum of disappointment. "You've been gone for almost fifteen years! I wanna know _everything_!"

Valka just nodded before calling Cloud Jumper off. Then, she helped Hiccup stand. He was a little wobbly on his feet, so he had to steady himself using Valka's shoulder. Valka wrapped her arm around Hiccup and led him out of the cave, beckoning Cloud Jumper to follow.

What Hiccup saw blew his mind.

It wasn't the scenery around Hiccup that blew his mind. Even though it was amazing enough. Green grass and vines covering the rock and ice. Every dragon you could imagine flying about, mother dragons nesting with their babies. Hiccup couldn't even begin to describe how amazing it was.

But what was even more astonishing was the king dragon.

A dragon large as a mountain, two enormous tusks that could penetrate anything, even a mountain, sticking out of the sides of his mouth. White spikes tipped with black all along it's body. Deep, deep red eyes that had a look of order and leadership in them.

It carries itself like a true king.

"I-I..." All Hiccup could do was stutter, his eyes wide in awe, almost forgetting that he was sick with possible hypothermia.

"Do you like it?" Valka asked. Hiccup nearly forgot she was there, too.

"I-I don't... have the words," Hiccup said, still staring.

Valka chuckled and Cloud Jumper made a similar sound as several dragons came up to them, looking at Hiccup.

But, only one dragon caught Hiccup's eye in particular.

This dragon had big blue eyes and was a beautiful shade of sky blue, perfectly matching the blue sky. Green strip-like lines running along the length of it's sides that seemed to move as it moved, like eels swimming through a steam.

It had a serious look on it's face, examining Hiccup for possible threats and it swiftly trotted closer.

Hiccup saw it's tail. Long, tough, and in a firm position, like a dull arrow, flat and pointed.

Valka took notice of Hiccup's interest in the dragon. "It's okay, Grounded. It's alright, girl," She said, motioning for the dragon to come closer. "Come meet Hiccup."

Like Cloud Jumper, Grounded got close enough for Hiccup to touch her.

She sniffed at him in wonder, probably having never seen a non-violent human besides Valka in her life. Grounded looked at Valka, question in her eyes.

Hiccup felt ready to pass out. He'd never seen so many dragons all in once place before. This was far more than any raid Hiccup had ever seen. And there were so many different kinds, all varying in color, shape, and size, such as different shapes of teeth, different kinds and size of talons, different shape and color of eyes, different horns, if they had any at all, different kinds of wings, all the way to the different kinds of eggs the mother dragons kept safe. Not only was this far more overwhelming than Cloud Jumper, or the King Dragon, but it was also driving him insane not knowing which dragon was what kind. Having seen and studied ever dragon on and near Berk straight from the book, a Hiccup could think about was studying each and every dragon here, just to see what they could do. He began staring again at the vast groups of dragons flying overhead.

Grounded must have noticed that Hiccup was distracted. And she probably didn't appreciate that very much. Because the next thing Hiccup knew, he felt sharp teeth very lightly, very gently snap at his hand. They didn't even touch him, but they were close enough to feel the vibrations.

Hiccup was so surprised that he jumped back, tripped over the tail of a random dragon standing off to his side, and landed flat on his back onto the grass surrounding him.

Though Hiccup considered himself very lucky he didn't hit his head on a rock or tree root this time, he still felt stupid for embarrassing himself in front of his mother. Now she's realize he was a clumsy oaf and toss him aside like the rest of Berk had.

"Oh my, Hiccup, are you alright?" She asked, reaching out to help Hiccup up. Grounded, probably feeling bad for causing Hiccup to fall over, trotted around him to help too.

"You're... actually care if I'm okay?" Hiccup asked, looking at his mother like she had just shot a lava rock at the Great Hall.

Valka looked surprised. "Or course I care, Hiccup. Why wouldn't I?"

Hiccup didn't answer her right away. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before he said, "Well, no one'a ever cared before..."

"Hiccup, what on Earth do you mean by that?" Valka asked suspiciously.

Hiccup gave her another funny look as he thought about all the beatings, and yelling at...

"W-well, look at me, Mom," Hiccup said gesturing, for lack of a better word, "the all of him."

"Everyone on Berk is big and strong and a born fighter. And I'm..."

Hiccup's voice trailed off, having no idea on how to finish that sentence.

How do you tell your mother, whom you haven't seen since you were in the cradle, that you're the village screw up, the town punching bag? Hiccup had seen many mothers around Berk say to their children, "Don't you dare turn out like him, or I'll disown you," when they thought he wasn't listening. Why would Hiccup's mother wouldn't be any different?

Valka shook her head at Hiccup. "Son, I don't care if you're as strong as a mountain, or as scrawny as an eel," she said, causing some of the dragons, including Grounded, to reveal in horror. "You're still my son. Why would ever think I don't care because your small?" She sounded concerned.

"Well... Dad doesn't care." There, he said it. Now she'd realize how little Hiccup's existence was worth now that she knew his own father didn't give a heck about him.

"Hiccup Haddock, what do you mean Stoick doesn't care?!" Valka shouted, now angry. "And while we're on the topic, _why_ were you on ma boat, and _not_ back home? And _what_ in the name of _Thor_ happened to your eye?!"

Hiccup instantly remembered his eye and used his hand to cover the upper left side of his face in an attempt to hide his scar, fear bubbling in his chest. But this did no good. Valka was already well aware of it. It had probably been on her mind all day, even. Grounded growled slightly, causing Hiccup slightly back away from her, although it sounded more like a concerned growl rather than an angry growl.

"Hiccup," Valka said in a gentle, but stern tone that mothers often use when they want to get some sort of information out of their children, scaring Hiccup in the process.

"Uh, w-well, Mom, I-I guess you could say I... ran away..." Hiccup whispered the last part, too scared to really admit it to his mother.

" _Ran away?!_ " Valka yelled, nearly scaring the dragons, causing Hiccup to nearly jump while Grounded, probably feeling that Hiccup was threatened, started growling louder.

"Hiccup, as happy as I am to see you, _why_ you you run away from home?! That's very, very serious, son"

"Well, it was either that or go along with the torture," Hiccup said. The look Valka had on her face made Hiccup snap.

"Mom, you had the right idea leaving Berk. It's like a torture cell over there! I'm always trying to build something to help Berk, but it never goes right, usually through no fault of my own! I'm getting ridiculed constantly, yelled and shouted at! Half the people on Berk say I'm going to get them all killed, and the other half think I should have never been born!"

Valka looked taken back by this, but Hiccup kept going before she could say anything.

"Everyone on Berk hates me! My 'loving' cousin, Snoutlout and his idiotic sidekicks beat me on a regular basis, and the only other people my age who don't physically hurt me just waltz on by like I'm nothing! And, in their minds, I _am_ nothing!

"Honestly, Mom, I don't know how you were able to deal with those people! Especially with Dad! You were married to that-that Stoick the Vast!" Hiccup spewed his father's title like it was venom, and was dangerous to say out loud. "How in the name of Odin did _that_ even happen?! He's a terrible father! He ignored me every second of every day! And when he's not ignoring me, he's lecturing me, telling me what to do, or scolding me! Mom, he even punched me in the face! I don't care that he's a Viking! What father does that?!"

Hiccup had tears streaming down his face, all of the pain and frustration in his heart resurfacing. Hiccup had never been able to rant like this before, and it felt good to get it off his chest, but he was still devastated, burying his face in his hands. Grounded gently nuzzled his cheek, feeling sorry for the boy. Hiccup didn't notice or care when his mother come up to him and wrap her arms around his shoulders. He just leaned into her touch as she comforted him, rubbing his back and running her hands through his brown hair.

"It's okay, honey," she said. "No one will be able to hurt you here.

After Hiccup's breakdown, Grounded must have decided she liked him, because she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to her nest, which was... weird.

No, being in her best wasn't the weird part. It was what her nest was that was off.

Hiccup was expecting a dragon's best to be similar to a bird's nest, with sticks and straw, only on rocks instead of in a tree. Instead, Grounded's nest was in the ground.

Not a long network of tunnels like Whispering Deaths. It was a round hole in the ground layered with dryer grass and vines.

Hiccup and Valka, who had followed them, sat while Grounded knitted at the grass, trying to get comfortable, before she rested her head on Hiccup's lap.

Valka had explained earlier that Grounded was a Sky Digger. Sky Diggers used their oddly shaped tails to dig holes in the ground for their nests. And they also used their tails to preform magnificent tricks when flying.

Valka had fallen asleep next to Hiccup, snoring lightly while resting against Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup gently pet Grounded's head.

 _'I could get used to this,'_ he thought. _'Me, Mom, and a ton of dragons. Never a dull moment.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **(One Year Later)**

Hiccup felt ready to thrown up. He was close to regurgitating his lunch right now. He wanted to punch himself and hope this was a bad dream.

After all, it isn't every day he found a torn up Berserker ship on the island.

Just a few minutes ago, the now fifteen-year-old Hiccup felt free, flying through the air on the back of Grounded. Zipping and zagging through the air, light as a feather. Diving down towards the ground to pull up at the last second. Hiccup didn't even feel the cold that came with flying to high, he just felt happy. He was certainly happier than he ever was on Berk.

Until he saw it. A boat on the other side of the ocean. At first, Hiccup though that he was just seeing his boat that he used to get here, and they never bothered to get rid of.

But it was in a different place, on the opposite side of the island it was on before. And it was bigger, and had a flag.

A Berserker flag.

Hiccup knew things were about to get complicated.

 **I've said it once, and I'll say it again; Toothless IS going to be in the story. He's just going to come in much later. That's why I created Grounded. She's like a temporary Toothless. It feels forced, but this is how it's going to be for the time being. And just for the record, I am** ** _not_** **going to kill her off when Toothless comes in. It might seem that way, but Grounded** ** _will_** **remain in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter, people! Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 11

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

Grounded butted her head against Hiccup's leg in concern, growling gently, upset at her rider's current antics.

"Dear Thor, this can't be happening..." the helmet-cladded ex-Viking muttered, terror bubbling up in his chest. This was a serious problem. Ludicrous, that's what it was. Hiccup gripped the flag of this ship in his hands, squeezing it hard enough for it to rip. He kicked a piece of the wrecked ship's wood. Hard. Hiccup sent it flying, hurting his foot in the process, as it ricocheted against a large chunk of ice back at Hiccup, nearly hitting him in the process. But Hiccup was far too concerned about his other issue to care.

This was worse than the Outcasts. This was worse than Berk. This was worse than Stoick. At least Hiccup would have been able to handle them. They may have been horrible, but he could handle them.

But the Berzerkers? No one could handle them.

Sure, the current Berzerker chief was Osvald the Agreeable. Osvald had known Hiccup pretty much ever since the year he was born, the first time they had met was two months later, during a treaty signing. Hiccup liked Osvald. He was kind of like an uncle to Hiccup, Odin, every so often, Hiccup would refer to him as 'Uncle Osvald'. They could negotiate and Hiccup could convince Osvald not to kill any dragons.

But this was a single ship, and Hiccup had a bad feeling that Osvald was not on it. Why would a chief like him be on a small ship in the middle of Odin-knows-where? That's just it. He wouldn't be. And if this was a treaty voyage, it would've been a much larger ship, with a whole crew. This ship looked big enough to hold only three people max.

It probably held some outcast Berzerkers who didn't care to listen to their chief. But Hiccup didn't care. All he cares about was finding these monsters and blasting them back to where they belong.

Over the last year, Hiccup had come to love dragons, probably even more than his mother did. Hiccup never thought that he'd have thousands of dragons to be the family he always wanted, and he now knew that if he had stayed on Berk, he wouldn't have his mother, his family, and his best dragon friend, Grounded, who as a true friend to him. Hiccup regretted ever wanting to kill or even so much as take down a dragon to earn the approval and fake love of his father.

But Hiccup knew that Berzerkers wouldn't be as accepting as he was.

Grounded growled irritably at Hiccup, forcing him out of his thoughts. Hiccup immediately hopped onto Grounded, patting her head in thanks. Grounded took to the sky, flying high above the island.

 _'Okay,'_ Hiccup thought, trying to reassure himself, when deep inside, he was pretty worried. _'This shouldn't be hard. There is no forest to hide in around here, and there are very few ice caves to check. And even if the Berzerkers managed to get inside the sanctuary, we would have heard some kind of commotion by now. No way would they have been able get around the other dragons and Mom unnoticed-'_

At the thought of his mother, Hiccup gasped. His mother! Yes, it was probably only three Berzerkers and Valka was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She had proven herself very well, whenever she was training with Cloudjumper. But she still deserved a good warning.

Grounded, turn the other way," Hiccup said, steering the Sky Digger in the opposite direction. "Girl, we've gotta go warn Mom."

Grounded yapped in approval at Hiccup's idea to tell Valka as she maneuvered the other way. She knew Hiccup was good at thinking of this kind of stuff.

Hiccup's heart was racing when they got back to the sanctuary. As soon as Grounded landed at the entrance, Hiccup jumped off of her and ran to find his mother...

Only to nearly trip over and injured dragon.

Once again, Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks in shock and surprise, immediately kneeling down to the dragon laying in front of him.

It was Hellfire, a Ear Splitter dragon that worked near the main entrance as the watch guard. He was a distance relative of the Thunderdrum, as well as the Monstrous Nightmare, as they could set themselves on fire, as well as produce a loud, thunderous roar, only it was mainly used between mates, to alert each other of danger whenever separated. Each Ear Splitter had a different kind of roar, unique it it's own way, probably so mates wouldn't mistake one Ear Splitter for their mate.

This worked as a great defense system, as it usually alerts Hiccup and Valka of enemies, or new dragons. Sadly, there weren't many Ear Splitters in the area, so Hellfire didn't have a mate. Which was a shame, because he was a good dragon, strong, and tough, but gentle too, a kind nature that didn't really fit the name he had been given by who-knows-who. Twice the size of Grounded, yellow and red like fire, with a wingspan comparable to that of it's Monstrous Nightmare cousin. Hiccup had always liked Hellfire.

However, this magnificent dragon was currently on the ground, a gapping wound in one of his front legs. A bloodied sword nearby. He whimpered in pain.

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup had to look away for a second before he forced himself to look again. He examined the wound, careful not to jostle it too much. Upon seeing it, he sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as Hiccup assumed. It was a shallow cut. Whoever did this must have done this in a hurry if they didn't finish the job.

"It's okay, Hellfire," Hiccup cooed, trying to calm the dragon. Grounded rubbed her head against Hellfire, whimpering on his behalf.

While wondering why Hellfire hadn't called out to alert Hiccup and Valka, using some cloth and metal from his amor, Hiccup was able to stop the shallow bleeding and fashion a half-decent splint around the Ear Splitter's bad leg.

Hellfire murmured in appreciation, trying to thank Hiccup.

Patting the dragon's head, Hiccup examined the splint. It wasn't going to last long, and he wasn't expecting it to. As long as it lasted long enough for Hiccup to grab the right supplies to properly fix it later, it was fine for the time being. Right now, Hiccup other issues.

He grabbed the bloody sword, wanting to retch. He was never big on blood to begin with, and seeing the blood of his friend on this sharp weapon just made his blood boil. Hiccup felt sick, but he forced it down.

"Grounded, I'm going to have a look around," Hiccup said. "Stay here with Hellfire."

Grounded growled in protest, clearly not on board with the idea of leaving her master at the mercy of a maniac. She was fully intending to follow Hiccup. But he placed his hand on her snout, and gently forced her away.

"No, girl," Hiccup said firmly. "I need you to stay here with Hellfire and protect him."

With that, Hiccup turned away. As much as he loved both dragons, he couldn't stand the idea of either of them getting hurt in this.

Then, Hellfire started to get up.

"Hellfire, no, you shouldn't use that leg right now," Hiccup said. But Hellfire ignored him. He walked over, careful not to put too much weight on his bad leg. He stood by Grounded's side, clearly not allowing Hiccup to go alone.

Hiccup sighed in defeat. He didn't have time to argue. At least he had some backup.

Hiccup quietly walked farther down the cavern entrance, gripping the sword.

 _'I swear, if they so much as lay a_ hand _on_ any _other dragon, I will-'_

Hiccup suddenly heard something, prompting him to ignore his thought. Laughter. Familiar laughter. _Too_ familiar. _Frighteningly_ familiar.

"Gods, no. Please, I beg of you..."

Hiccup knew that laugh anywhere. Anyone who heard that laugh even just once would remember it for the rest of their wretched life.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat. Why couldn't it be some other Berzerker? Any Berzerker?

Hiccup raised his sword for protection as he entered the sanctuary.

And came face-to-face with Dagur the Deranged.

 **While writing this, I was listening to Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notra Dam. I've never seen the movie, but I love that song. I was having trouble coming up with a name for this new dragon, so I named him after the song. It seemed appropriate, being able to set himself on fire.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, yeah, I know. We're twelve chapters into a Thor-knows-how-long FanFiction, and I'm shoehorning Dagur into this. Well, who cares? Too late now. It's what thecoreofjustice wanted in his plot.**

 **WARNING! While I don't consider it to be that bad, this chapter contains blood from a stab wound and the attempt to take care of it. There is not much detail, but if you are squeamish towards blood, but want to continue, I advise you to proceed with caution.**

 **I don't own HTTYD**

 **P.S. Happy Day-After-Valentine's Day! :)**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 12

Written by NightShade248

Co-written by thecoreofjustice

 _Previously..._

 _Laughter. Familiar laughter. Too familiar. Frighteningly familiar._

 _"Gods, no. Please, I beg of you..."_

 _Hiccup knew that laugh anywhere. Anyone who heard that laugh even just once would remember it for the rest of their wretched life._

 _This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat. Why couldn't it be some other Berzerker? Any Berzerker?_

 _Hiccup raised his sword for protection as he entered the sanctuary._

 _And came face-to-face with Dagur the Deranged..._

However, Hiccup did _not_ see what he was expecting to see. Yes, Dagur was laughing. Hiccup was expecting to see a crazy Dagur running around the sanctuary, wreaking havoc, badly injuring dragons on a whim like he had done to Hellfire, in the name of, what Dagur would probably call, 'self defense.' Hiccup could already, literally, smell blood, and it wasn't Hellfire's blood..

But no. No, no, no. Hiccup got something he didn't expect to see at all.

Dagur was crazy, but he was pretty good at defending himself. But, instead of dragons bleeding on the grass, Hiccup got Dagur.

Yes, that's right.

The horrify smell of blood that had reached Hiccup's nostrils was not coming from any of the thousands of dragons he had come to love.

Nope, it was coming from Dagur.

There Dagur was, flat on his back in the gras, blood oozing from his stomach. A stab wound stuck out against the ripped shreds of his armor. Grotesque, Hiccup nearly fainted at the sight. A second, long and wickedly sharp sword was gripped in Dagur's hand, identical to the one Hiccup currently had, only covered handle to tip in blood. Blood covered the ground around Dagur. Dagur's hair was matted with, what was once water, now frost and ice, almost frozen to his face, which was glistening with sweat. His lips and face were tinted partially blue, like he had been outside for days, and probably was up until only recently. He was literally shaking like a leaf, and, aside from the gaping hole in his armor, Dagur's clothes looked old, wearing threadbare and torn up, and soaking in sweat and partially frozen water. His eyes were blood shot, wide and red and watering, contrasting with the dark blue, almost black, circles under said eyes.

Dagur's free hand was clutching his wound, and he was, in fact, laughing. But it was more of a depressing laugh, a sad, scared laugh, like someone who was just realizing their situation and was freaking out about it. After all, his eyes said it all, crazy, but frightened, like he couldn't believe what was going on.

As far as Hiccup was concerned, Dagur had finally lost whatever was left of his sanity. And up until that moment, Hiccup hadn't even been aware Dagur still had some sanity left in him. But not anymore.

A large number of dragons had surrounded Dagur, but were trying to hide themselves in the shadows. With the exception of the baby dragons, whom were nipping at Dagur's legs, probably causing him more pain (They didn't have teeth, but they could still bite down with a lot of force) every dragons was examining Dagur from a distance, not daring to get close to him. Hiccup couldn't blame them, he didn't want to get close either. He wanted to run away screaming. But he knew he couldn't.

So Hiccup all but ran over to Dagur, shooing off the babies in the process, Grounded and Hellfire by his side, ready to defend their human friend if their 'enemy' decided to attack.

By this point, Hiccup was freaking out. There was no sign of the blood stopping soon, and he didn't have any proper supplies on him to patch it up. The only thing he could do was use his own hands to apply pressure to Dagur's wound to try and help.

But it was clear that his help wasn't helping. Neither was Dagur's insane laughter, scaring Hiccup to no end. Hiccup racked his brain for a solution.

"Grounded, help me," he begged as he grabbed hold of Dagur and swung one of his arms over his shoulders. Grounded helped, allowing Dagur to swing his other arm over the back of her neck. Hellfire, as much as he probably didn't want to help, gently took Dagur's feet into his mouth, holding him with his teeth, careful not to bite down and hurt him.

Together, they carried Dagur to the cave Hiccup and Valka called their home.

 _'Where the heck is Mom,'_ Hiccup wondered as he hastily set Dagur down and ran to grab the medical kit. It was only then did Hiccup notice the blood covering his hands.

Hiccup opened the medical kit while grabbing some extra cloth, to which he firmly pressed it against Dagur's wound. Hiccup could literally feel his own heartbeat in his throat, whereas Dagur's heart was weakening and fast. Hiccup adjusted his grip, trying desperately to end the blood loss. By this time, Dagur had long since stopped laughing, going silent except for his uneven breathing. And this wasn't right to Hiccup. Dagur the Deranged wasn't suppose to be totally silent. He was suppose to be loud, obnoxious, and dangerous to everyone around him. As much as Hiccup despised Dagur's hostile nature, this didn't feel right.

Then, Hiccup realized something. Just a second ago, he couldn't feel Dagur's heart anymore.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hiccup yelled, scaring Grounded and Hellfire, causing them, and any dragons that might've been ease dropping, to back away. No, Hiccup wouldn't allow this. He would _not_ allow Dagur to die. He did not put up with him for fourteen years just to have Dagur get himself killed.

"You idiot Berzerker! Did I _say_ would could _die_?!" No, Hiccup most certainly hadn't, he knew this as he took one hand and pounded against Dagur's chest, trying to start his heart up again...

And sighed with relief when he felt a beat.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It looked like none of Dagur's organ were harmed after he was wounded, which Hiccup was happy about. Then, after stitching up Dagur's stomach, cleaning up the blood, getting Dagur out of his bad clothes and into something else, and wrapping his body with gauze, Hiccup ran to a corner and threw up.

Now, he sat next to Dagur, using a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from his face while fiddling with the strap of a pack that Dagur had had on his person.. Grounded sat next to Hiccup, but Hellfire kept his distance, staying by the entrance to alert Hiccup of when his mother would return.

Hiccup listened to Dagur's now even breathing, a million questions now running through his head. Why was Dagur here? _When_ did he get here? Where were the other Berzerkers? Did he come alone? _Why_ did he come alone? Who attacked him?

And one other question.

"Hellfire, why didn't you call out for help?" Hiccup asked. Sure, Hiccup had been on the other side of the island at the time, but he still would have been able to hear that loud wail.

Hellfire whimpered in shame, slightly backing away from Hiccup.

"What, did you fall asleep on duty?" Hiccup ask bluntly. When he saw Hellfire nod slightly, his hand flew up to his forehead. *What a lousy excuse, getting caught by surprise, and Hellfire of all dragons!

Hiccup sighed and petted Grounded's head, thinking, when he took notice of what was inside of the pack he was fiddling with. Hiccup opened it up out of curiosity, and pulled out a berry.

It was small in size, shaped like an apple, but was purple like a grape. Three green leaves protruded from the top.

"What the heck is this?" Hiccup asked out loud. It looked familiar. Grounded took a sniff at it and reviled. Hiccup examined it closely. Then, he remembered. He had seen these kind of fruits on the island before. They grew in the far back of the sanctuary, where he rarely went, and the first time he'd seen the berries, Valka had told him not to touch them. Hiccup hadn't questioned her. They were probably poisonous.

Hiccup's heart started to race again when he found one that was eaten completely, down to the core. Then he found another completely eaten one, then one that was half eaten.

Hiccup's eyes wondered down to Dagur. Aside from his most obvious injury, and obvious near freezing to death, was Dagur... poisoned?

Hiccup quickly dug around the medical kit, until he found a book with a list of poisonous plants. Maybe he could find some sort of antidote for this plant.

Hiccup flipped through the pages for a little while until he came across a drawing of the exact plant he was looking for;

 _"LuvJoy's Bitter Venom-_

 _A rare, small, round, purple, apple-like fruit, most commonly found in dark, damp areas similar to fungi. Death is unlikely, however after ingestion, this fruit has been known to cause both visual and auditory hallucinations, causing the consumer to suffer from a temporary fit of insanity of sorts, including confusion, and disorientation, often resulting in violent behavior. If too many of this fruit is consumed, toxin can spread through the consumer's bloodstream, causing a sort of numb feeling towards touch..."_

 _'Oh wow,'_ Hiccup thought. _'This explains a lot.'_

 **I didn't rate this as T for nothing. Don't know if I'll ever get morbid again, though. I may.**

 **I was writing the last chapter, and I was wondering if I should have Dagur hurting other dragons, or doing something stupid. Next thing I know, I'm getting morbid just for the Hell of it. If you don't like it, deal with it.**

 **P.S. I have no idea if I'll be able to replicate Dagur's insanity from the show. I may town him down.**

 ***I am literally calling myself for this, 'cause I was reading the reviews and one review by thearizona**

 **sort of asked about why Hellfire hadn't called out. Granted, I was already aware that he needed a reason, but I couldn't think of one, but I wasn't about to add it a plot hole. I do that far too much already.**

 **P.S. I'll establish it better in the next chapter, but for those of you who don't get it, that crazy fruit is what's lead to Dagur's current condition. See, Dagur was already sleep-deprived and sick from the cold outside. That fruit made him hallucinate and made him flip out more than usual. It basically ended with Dagur accidentally stabbing himself when a hallucination made him think he was in danger. He also hurt Hellfire during this time. I'm sure that seeing thousands upon thousands of dragons in one place did not help. As well as one, gigantic, super dragon. He's seen so much crazy sh*t, crazier than him.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Normally, when I don't post a new chapter for a while, it's out of sheer laziness. But, unfortunately, there's been some home stuff I've been dealing with.**

 **See, a relative of mine passed away during February Vacation, then another relative of mine was not only unable to make it to the funeral due to weather issues, but was sent to the hospital. Then the father-in-law of my mother's boyfriend passed away, and the anniversary of my own father's death has recently popped up.**

 **Yeah, the last few weeks have not been pleasant. Let's just get on with the story. Maybe having a seriously injured person like Dagur wake up will make me feel better.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 13

Written by Nightshade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

As it turns out, Valka had been out scouting for supplies with Cloudjumper on a completely different island when Hiccup had found Dagur. She later found Hiccup curled up in a ball, silent. When she told him where she had been all day, this kind of ticked Hiccup off.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me where you were going?!" Hiccup nearly shouted. "I was getting worried!"

And that was no lie. Hiccup hadn't realized it until long after he got Dagur patched up, but once he did, he realized that Valka had been gone for hours.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Valka apologized. "It's just that we were running out of a lot of supplies, and it couldn't wait. You were already off flying Grounded, so I didn't have time to tell you."

"Still, Mom! Haven't you ever heard of a note? You scared me! Almost as bad as Dagur scared me, and I threw up because of him!"

"What on Earth even happened to Dagur anyway?!" Valka asked. Hiccup allowed her to look over Dagur's injury.

Dagur was mumbling somewhat incoherently in his sleep, something about sheep shaped like berries, and he quietly winced when Valka touched him. Valka dug around the first-aid kit and pulled out a small bag.

"Hiccup, I'm going to look Dagur over," Valka said, handing Hiccup the bag. "I want you to go make some tea using these."

"What's in here?" Hiccup asked.

"Herbs," Valka said. "Used to help with pain.

Hiccup nodded and took off for the other side of the cave, staring up the small cooking fire.

"Make it lukewarm," Valka called after him.

He took hold of the kennel, already filled with water, and started making the tea.

 _'I wonder if Mom remembers Osvald?' Hiccup thought. 'Will she send Dagur back to Berzerker Island? No, she can't. Dagur's seen too much of the sanctuary. Then again, he was hallucinating earlier, we can convince him that he saw nothing, then sneak him out of here in his sleep._

 _'No, that won't work. Dagur knows where this island is. And he'll see Mom and I when he wakes up. What if he tells his father, who'll tell my father, who'll come to the island to find me? What if he hurts the dragons?!'_

When the kennel started to whistle ever so slightly, Hiccup quickly picked it up my the handle, careful not to burn himself while he poured the tea into a cup. He slightly overfilled it, and had to be careful not to spill it when he went back over to his mother.

Valka had wrapped some new bandages around Dagur's stomach, and was taking a look at Dagur's hand.

Hiccup hadn't noticed it before, but Dagur's right hand was bruised and covered in scratches. Small, red, hole-like injuries covered his palm, like tiny dragon bites. For a second, Hiccup wondered if the baby dragons had been nipping at Dagur, until he realized that the marks weren't alined properly to the the shape of a dragon's mouth.

"What happened to his hand?" Hiccup asked his mother.

"They probably came from the Luvjoy," Valka said. "LuvJoy stems are covered in thorns." With that

She began removing a few stray thorns from Dagur's hand.

"So... What are we going to do with Dagur now?" Hiccup asked, rather quickly, the question just exploding out of him.

"What was that?" Valka asked, looking up at her son.

"What are we going to do with Dagur?" Hiccup asked again. "I mean, are we going to send him home, or..." Hiccup's voice trailed off, not really sure what the second option would have been.

Valka stood up and rubbed Hiccup's shoulders affectionately.

"We will... just have to debate of that when Dagur wakes up," she said. "For now, don't worry about it."

While Valka sat Dagur up and attempted to get the lukewarm tea down his throat, Hiccup wondered how he was suppose to 'not worry' when, if they let Dagur go, he would probably tell his father about all of this, who will then tell his father.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Dagur was asleep for quite a long while after that, which really worried Hiccup, who sat by him the entire time. Hiccup just really wanted to poke Dagur with a stick like you would with a dying animal, just to make sure he was still alive.

But, despite his worries, Hiccup was still dealing with his conflicting emotions deep inside.

On a some level, Hiccup did care about Dagur. Mainly because Dagur didn't discriminate him. Meaning, while Dagur did constantly insult Hiccup during his one or two visits to Berk every year, it was never about hating Hiccup directly. Dagur insulted everyone both because of his insane personality and just doing it for the sake of insulting everyone. So, while Dagur did hurt Hiccup, both physically and emotionally, he also did it to everyone, so it always made Hiccup feel better (in a twisted way) to know that someone was not insulting him just for him being him.

It also helped that Dagur actually preferred to hang around Hiccup during his visits, which made Hiccup feel like he had a semi-friend. Long story short, at least

But in the other hand, Dagur was still a danger to him, his mother, and the dragons. Despite his current condition, Dagur could still very well go, well... deranged on the dragons.

Hiccup was debating on all of this when he heard an incoherent mumble. Then a groaning noise.

Hiccup had been sitting a few feet away, petting Grounded's head, and he scrambled over to Dagur, crawling on his knees. Dagur made another noise, seeking to be having trouble waking up.

"Dagur," Hiccup said softly. "Come on, Dagur. Open your eyes."

"Hmm...?" Dagur grunted again, scrunching up his face in aggravation.

Hiccup gently shook Dagur's shoulder, trying to encourage him to wake up. When Dagur finally managed to open his eyes, the first thing he saw was Hiccup.

And it didn't take long at all for Dagur to react.

"Hiccup, old friend!" He shouted. "You're alive!" Dagur tried to force Hiccup into the death trap he called s hug, only to gasp, and flop back down into his blanket.

"Thor!" He shouted. "My stomach is killing me!" He wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"Well, getting stabbed will often do that to you," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Dagur looked up at Hiccup again. "Is this real. Are you a dream?" He asked outright before using his free hand to grab a fistful of Hiccup's hair.

"Ow!" Hiccup explained. "Yes, I'm real! Stop that! That hurts!"

" _That_ hurts?" Dagur gave Hiccup a funny look before he grabbed at Hiccup's tunic.

"I can't believe you're alive!" He shouted. "Where the heck did you go?!"

"I came here," Hiccuo said. "But I think a much better question would be," Hiccup pointed at Dagur. "Why the heck are you _here_?"

Still laying down, Dagur looked around the cave. "Uh, what is _here_ , exactly?"

"I'll explain later," Hiccup said. "But I found you nearly bleeding to death. So is love to know why you aren't back on Berzerker Island."

Dagur gave his usual insane, half-hearted chuckle. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I came looking for you!"

Hiccup gave Dagur a dirty look, feeling uncharacteristically angry.

"Yeah right," Hiccup said, folding his arms.

"No, Hiccup! It's true!" Dagur stated. "Try as my father's annoyingly kind nature!"

Hiccup briefly wondered if Osvald had even allowed his son to leave the island. Then thought better of it. Like Dagur would ever do anything that Osvald the Agreeable said.

"Then where were you a year ago?" Hiccup asked outright. "Why didn't you come looking for me then?"

Hiccup wondered if his father had even gone looking for him. Deep down, Hiccup would have felt nice if his his father had at least searched for him.

"I didn't hear about you're disappearance until a few weeks ago!" Dagur shouted.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _(Flashback; Three Weeks Ago)_

 **(A/N- This is my fave part)**

 _Dagur stood on the deck of the main ship that lead the Berzerker armada towards the shores of Berk. This trip was something Dagur looked forward to every year. This Annual Peace Treaty signing. It was literally the only time of the year when Dagur could get off of Berzerker Island without his father's constant guards._

 _Osvald had this uncanny ability of figuring out everything Dagur did, even if he hid all of the evidence, Osvald would find out about it._

'He knows me so well,' _Dagur thought. Heck, it was his constant antics that caused him to have guards constantly on duty. So he wouldn't leave the island and reck havoc._

 _But it was this one day every year when Dagur did not get constant supervision. His father would always be so busy getting the treaty ready that he wouldn't have time for breathing down Dagur's neck. And while he could send his guards on patrol, they only came to Berk once a year and, therefor, did not know all of the ins and outs. Dagur could get away with ease._

 _But the best part about Berk was Hiccup Haddock. Stoick's son who was even more destructive than he was. Granted, that was never on purpose, but with all of the fires Hiccup had started, all of the buildings he had demolished, and his getting in the way of everything, Dagur was amazed that none of the Hooligans liked Hiccup. He could have easily made friends with the Thornson Twins._

 _Hiccup's accidents were what drew Dagur to him in the first place, ever since he was five and Dagur was seven. And the fact that he was so scrawny and easily underestimated. Dagur had been drawn to him immediately. Odin, Hiccup was the closest thing Dagur had to a best friend. Maybe even a baby brother._

 _Dagur had always wanted a little sibling. Maybe he was just lonely at the time. Seven-years-old was when Osvald had lost his daughter, Dagur's younger sister, and it's safe to say that Dagur was less than pleased by this._

 _Dagur had always been a tad chaotic as a child, but loosing his sister was the straw that broke the camel's back. If it wasn't for Hiccup, Dagur probably would have legitimately killed someone a long time ago... Not that the fact that he tried to drowned Hiccup on one occasion had anything to do with that. At all!_

 _Dagur jumped for glee as Berk came into view, joy in his eyes. Today was going to be a good day. He cold feel it._

 _Although Dagur was a stupid maniac, he wasn't a total idiot. He knew something was amiss when the ship crew docked the main boat and he didn't immediately see Hiccup on the deck. Usually he was waiting there with Stoick so he could take Dagur away. This time, he was a no-show._

 _"Stoick," Dagur said to the seemingly distracted chief. "Where is Hiccup?"_

 _From the look on Stoick's face, he had clearly been hoping that Dagur wouldn't have asked him that specific question._

 _"He's... sick right now, Dagur," Gobber, Stoick's second-in-command, answered for him, placing his good hand on Stoick's shoulder._

 _"Sick?" Dagur repeated. How could he have any fun on Berk if Hiccup wasn't there?_

 _"Well, I'll just have to go see him, then," Dagur stated, walking off the plank connecting the ship to the deck. If Hiccup couldn't bring Dagur any fun, then Dagur would just have to bring the fun to him. A little excitement would be just the thing to fix Hiccup right up._

 _"Not tha' best idea," Gobber said, sticking his hooked hand out to block Dagur's path._

 _"Why not?" Dagur asked, gripping his sword, ready to chop off the old weapon smith's good hand in a single instant._

 _"He's, uh, very contagious," Gobber answered. "Ya wouldn' wanna get sick now, would ya?"_

 _"What?" Dagur said angrily. So what if he got sick? So what if his nose was sniffling, or if his throat was scratchy? He's still be up and moving. Which brought up an interesting question into Dagur's mind;_

 _"Since when do you let Hiccup lay around when he's sick?" Dagur asked Stoick, ignoring Gobber. "Any true Viking would tell him to just suck it up!" Even Dagur knew something like that. He was about to start bombarding Stoick with more questions when Osvald placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Stop botherin' Stoick, son," Osvald said, keeping a firm grip on Dagur. "Ya can go one visit withou' seein' 'Iccup. Ya cin_ **(can)** _just stay wit' us."_

 _During the entire time they were getting the treaty together, Dagur wanted nothing more than to start breaking heads open like chicken eggs. This was so boring! He wanted action! Thor, he wouldn't have cared if a dragon raid popped out, just for something cool to happen._

'Screw this!' _Dagur thought while they were in the Great Hall._

 _"Uh, Father," Dagur said. "I'm... going to go to the bathroom."_

 _"I'll come with you," Osvald said._

 _"Pssh! No way!" Dagur yelled. "I can go by myself! Like I really need Daddy standing over me while I go!"_

 _With that, Dagur stormed out of the room. Then he took off running for Stoick's house. Though Stoick had left the door locked, so Dagur did what any Berzerker would do; he rammed the door down by slamming his body into it, possibly dislocating his shoulder in the process._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, discord has entered the building!" He shouted loudly, expecting to hear Hiccup groan. But he got nothing._

 _Ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder, Dagur stomped upstairs to Hiccup's room._

 _"Hey, Hiccup!" He shouted. "You having fun without me?"_

 _Dagur opened the door, inviting himself into Hiccup's room. He found Hiccup's bed, Hiccup's workbench, some of Hiccup's drawings. But he didn't find Hiccup._

 _Dagur looked under the bed, then under and behind the workbench, the only places where Hiccup could really his from him in his room. But no Hiccup. Angered, Dagur was about to break his toe by kicking the wall._

 _"Wait," he said out loud, inadvertently stopping himself from hurting himself again. "He might be at the forge." After all, where else could he have been?_

 _So, the search continued. Dagur ran down the hill, passed some houses, passed some Berzerker guards who were looking for him, and walked into the forge. Since Gobber was still with Stoick and his own father, the forge as left unattended. Which it shouldn't have been. When Gobber wasn't there, Hiccup was._

 _But when Dagur walked down to the back of the forge, where Hiccup's work station was, he found nothing._

 _"Hiccup, you in there?" He asked as he opened one of the drawers of the workbench. All he found were some charcoal pencils and crumbled up papers. He dumped out the contents before checking again just to be safe._

 _Dagur was getting pretty upset now. Where was his little Hiccup?_

 _"Snotlout!" Dagur suddenly explained. "He's probably with Snotlout." Dagur was well aware that Snotlout was Hiccup's cousin. And that he liked to torture Hiccup on a regular basis._

 _"He can't torture Hiccup," Dagur said, tossing the desk draw to the floor, clattering loudly as it fell. "Only I can torture him." It took Dagur a while to find Snotlout, but he eventually did in the Dragon arena._

 _"Hey, Dagur!" Snotlout greeted, turing away from the twins._

 _"Where's Hiccup?" Dagur asked immediately. He didn't care about Snotlout. Just Hiccup._

 _"Huh?" Snotlout didn't seem to have caught the question._

 _"Where. Is. Hiccup?" Dagur repeated._

 _There's nothing he hated more than repeating himself._

 _"Ha, ha, ha!" Snotlout laughed loudly. "Like he matters!"_

 _"He matters to me," Dagur stated._

 _"Dude," Tuffnut spoke up. "Hiccup's gone."_

 _"Gone?" Dagur was confused. "Gone where?"_

 _"Dunno," Ruffnut answered in a dead tone. "He could be anywhere."_

 _Her tone was giving Dagur a sinking feeling, but pushed he it back. Even he knew the twins loved to mess with people. They could be lying._

 _"Well, when is he coming back?" Dagur asked._

 _Tuffnut shrugged. "Probably never."_

 _Snotlout was on the ground, laughing. "Of course he's not coming back! After all, he left on his own! Didn't even give anyone a hint that he was leaving! No one's gonna miss him!"_

 _This made Dagur angry. Hiccup left on his own? That scrawny, barely-worthy-of-being-a-Viking boy? And he left without_ Dagur _?! Why would he do that?! Did he really not tell anyone he was leaving? Surely Stoick knew._

 _Unless Snotlout and Stoick had something to do with it._

 _"You seem to know a lot about this, don't you, Snot?"_

 _Despite popular believe, Dagur was far more perceptive than his he seemed. But it was understandable that he would draw the conclusion that Snotlout had something to do with it. He didn't have all of the details, Stoick was acting odd earlier, and Snotlout was flat on his back, laughing like he didn't have a care in the world. Or a speck of guilt within him._

 _No, this would not stand with Dagur._

 _Anyone who hurt his baby brother would pay with their lives._

 _Without so much as a second thought, Dagur viciously jumped in Snotlout, pinning him to the ground._

 _"What did you do with him?!" Dagur screeched, loud enough for the whole village and much farther behind to hear. He grabbed Snotlout's shirt collar_

 _"What're you_ talking _about?!" Snotlout yelled._

 _"Where is he?!" Dagur yelled. "What have you done with my bother?!"_

 _"Have you lost what's left of your mind?!" Snotlout yelled, trying to kick Dagur in the groin, but to no avail. "Knock it off! You're chocking me!"_

 _They were causing so much ruckus that Osvald and Stoick immediately came running._

 _"What in tha' name a' Thor's Hammer is goin' on 'ere?!" Osvald shouted. "Dagur! Ya let tha' lad go right now!"_

 _"What have you done with him?!" Dagur asked again. "Where is Hiccup?!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. The last chapter got some good feedback, and I had some awesome reviewers. Thanks guys. :)**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

 **BTW, is anyone else going to Anime Boston this weekend? 'Cause I am.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 14

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

 _Previously..._

 _"Where is he?!" Dagur yelled. "What have you done with my bother?!"_

 _"Have you lost what's left of your mind?!" Snotlout yelled, trying to kick Dagur in the groin, but to no avail. "Knock it off! You're chocking me!"_

 _They were causing so much ruckus that Osvald and Stoick immediately came running._

 _"What in tha' name a' Thor's Hammer is goin' on 'ere?!" Osvald shouted. "Dagur! Ya let tha' lad go right now!"_

 _"What have you done with him?!" Dagur asked again. "Where is Hiccup?!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 _(End of Flashback)_

"...And then Father was all, 'Dagur, you let go of him right now,' and I was all, 'Not until he tells me what he did to Hiccup!' Then I turned to Stoick and said, 'No! Not until you tell me what _you_ did with him!' And then..."

Dagur ranted on and on while Hiccup say there, listening carefully, fascinated by the tale. The fact that someone, anyone who wasn't in his family, cared about him like this was... heartwarming to say the least.

And it was Dagur the Deranged. Hiccup was never one to expect that Dagur actually gave a damn about him. He was never even sure if the insane Berzerker had possessed any emotions beyond malicious intent.

"...And I yelled again, 'What have you done to my brother!' And they stare at me as if..."

And calling him his brother. Acknowledging Hiccup as family. And he sounded so genuine...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 _(Back to the flashback; Takes place only a few seconds after Osvald and Stoick show up)_

 _"Dagur, I am_ not _givin' ta a choice!" Osvald shouted at his nutcase of a son. "Stop reflecting you're emotions for Heather on ta Hiccup! Ya better let go 'a 'im now, or-"_

 _"Or what?! You'll put up more security around home?!" Dagur asked. "You'll ground me for another three months?! Or you'll accidentally-on-prupose lock me in the dungeon?!"_

 _Oh no, Dagur was not having it. Not one little bit._

 _"I'm not letting him go until he tells me what he's done with Hiccup!"_

 _Then, Dagur got realization..._

 _And turned his advances on Stoick._

 _"No! I'm not letting him go until_ you _tell me!"_

 _In one swift movement, Dagur was on his feet, his right arm around Snotlout, his left hand keeping his sword leveled at Snotlout's throat. Snotlout made a whimpering sound and continued to try to squirm out of his grip on him._

'How pathetic,' _Dagur remembered thinking._

 _"Well, Stoick?!" Dagur said, his green eyes fixed on Stoick, burning into his stormy grey eyes. Eyes that were clouded over and filled with guilt._

 _"I'll ask again," Dagur said. "What have you done with my brother?"_

 _Stoick didn't say anything._

 _"If you so much as harm a hair on his head-"_

 _"Odin, Stoick! Humor the boy!" Osvald yelled. "Jus' tell 'im where tha' boy is, so he'll leave the kid alone!"_

 _"That's jus' it," Stoick said quietly, head down in shame. "'A don' know where he is."_

 _"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Osvald shouted while Dagur looked on in shock._

 _"Did Hiccup really... leave on his own?" Dagur asked, fear bubbling up in his chest. Stoick had just taught Dagur an emotion he had not felt in years._

 _"H-How could you just let him leave?!" Dagur shouted, tossing Snotlout to the side. "_ Why _would you do that?!"_

 _"Hiccup left on 'is own!" Stoick yelled. "'A didn' even know he left 'fore it was too late!"_

 _"No excuse!" Dagur yelled._

 _Sheer anger was taking over Dagur. Stoick had practically abandoned own his son. Even Dagur would never stoop so low as to abandon his child._

 _It took Osvald a while to pry Dagur off of Stoick after he attacked him. After that, he immediately forced Dagur into the main ship, and they took off._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

(End of Flashback)

"You actually managed to attack my dad?!" Hiccup asked in surprise. No one, not even the Outcast chief, Alvin, had managed to shove Stoick the Vast onto the ground, flat on his back.

"Yes I did!" Dagur said proudly, while a little irritated. "He laid flat like a helpless dragon about to be killed!"

Hiccup flinched at that, though Dagur didn't seem to notice.

"What happened next?" Hiccup asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **(More Flashbacks. Takes place one week after the Treaty signing)**

 _Dagur furiously shoved his things into his bag, angry at not being able to get everything in. His temper was flaring higher than it usually did, growing ever since Berk a week ago. In frustration, Dagur started founding his fists into his pillow. He would have punched the wall, but he had already done that several times._

 _Dagur was just so upset. His little brother had been missing for almost a year, and he was just_ now _finding out about it?! What, what Stoick not informed his allies on surrounding islands of his son's disappearance? Did he really not care enough to bother to say something?!_

 _"Dad_ had _to have known..." Dagur growled, his voice low and dangerous. Osvald had probably hidden the truth from him so he wouldn't freak out and cause mass panic again._

 _Well, as much as Dagur hated to admit it, his father made the right choice, because he was freaking out and freaking out big time._

 _But that was still no excuse. Stoick had to have hurt Hiccup pretty badly to make him run away, and Osvald had hidden it from him. They wee both Hiccup's enemies and, by that extension, Dagur's enemies._

'Okay, Dagur,' _he thought to himself._ 'Calm down.' _Even Dagur knew that he was not going to be able to find Hiccup if he let his temper keep flaring. He repacked his bag a bit more carefully, before sneaking downstairs. Osvald was nowhere to be seen. Dagur darted out of the house, heading for the docks. One goal in his mind; Find Hiccup. What he was going to do after that, Dagur didn't know just yet._

 _Making it to the docks, Dagur knocked out a guard with a plank of wood he found laying around, stole a boat, then took off._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

(End of Flashback)

"... So I spent some time floating around aimlessly on the water until I eventually got here." Dagur finished his story, grinning. Hiccup scratched his head in thought.

"Any particular reason you ate poisonous berries earlier?" Hiccup asked.

"Berries?" Dagur asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said slowly, still processing Dagur's tales. "The purple fruits with thorns. The ones that made you fall over like a drunk and stab yourself in the process."

Dagur looked confused. In frustration, Hiccup took hold of Dagur's bandaged hand and undid the bandage a bit, revealing the puncture holes caused by the thorn.

"Where did I get those?" Dagur asked. "I never forget an injury!"

"It's from those berries," Hiccup stated.

"Berries..." Dagur's voice trailed off. "Oh! I remember now! I was wondering some cave and I found these purple berries. I was hungry, so I ate some.

"Nice job, eating poisonous berries, Dagur," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Dagur said, dream-like. "I kind of remember some of it. I saw a flash of white and another flash, only it was black this time, earlier, and I swear to Odin that I saw another person, some guy I think long hair..."

 _'Probably Mom,'_ Hiccup thought. Valka had long hair, Dagur probably mistook her for a guy.

"... I remember feeling in danger, and I kept seeing all sorts of big, loud colors, red, green, blue. Then a lot of pain."

Hiccup froze when Dagur said that. They weren't out of the woods, yet. Dagur still wasn't aware of the sanctuary. He was still a danger to the dragons. Thor only knew what Dagur would do now that he was awake. He'd probably go, for lack of a better word, berserk, and hurt them. Hiccup didn't want that. As much as he still cared about Dagur, the dragons were still his friends

 _'Don't think about the dragons,'_ Hiccup said to himself. _'Stay focused. Don't let Dagur know yet.'_

"Well, anyway," Dagur said, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts. "Once I heal up, what do you say to you and me getting out of wherever here is?"

Oh shit. How was Hiccup suppose to answer that question? There was no answer other than no. Hiccup couldn't leave. He didn't even want to leave. But how do you say that to Dagur the Deranged?

"How have you been able to live here on your own?" Dagur continued. "I never would have expected you to survive on your own on such an island. It's nothing more than ice and snow!"

"Dagur," Hiccup said slowly. "How do you feel about dragons?"

Dagur, who was now sitting up, despite his injuries, gave Hiccup another funny look.

"Uh, duh! Their dragons. They're our enemies! Come on, Hiccup, you and must have gone through this before! If we don't get them, they'll get us!"

"Well, they never were after us." Hiccup said cautiously. "Just our food."

"Still an issue, seeing as we also need food to survive," Dagur stated, rolling his eyes. "Hiccup, where are you going with this, anyway "

Hiccup sighed and it noted the question. Dagur was out of tea from earlier. Might as well make some more and try to think of a way to approach the subject some other way. So Hiccup took the kennel to the back of the cave and started on some more tea. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far before Dagur started yelling.

"Why are you shouting?!" Hiccup yelled back, assuming that Dagur's wound was acting up. When he turned around, however, that was clearly not the case.

Grounded, on her quiet feet, had come into the cave, and was not hovering over Dagur.

Dagur was quick to react, however. Since he didn't have a weapon, he started yelling and trying to punch Grounded in the face. But, he wasn't doing a good in defending himself, his wound wouldn't allow it.

"Grounded! No! Bad girl! Bad dragon!" Hiccup immediately went running over, knocking the kennel down in the process.

Grounded didn't seem interested in hurting Dagur. She was just kind of observing him, sniffing at him and giving him a funny look.

"Get away from me, you beast!" Dagur yelled. Grounded looked insulted.

"Grounded, please! Leave him alone!" With all of the strength he could muster, Hiccup grabbed Grounded by her saddle and began trying to pulled her away from Dagur.

"Grounded?!" Dagur yelled some more. "Hiccup! Did you _name_ this dragon?!"

Grounded allowed herself to be pulled away, grumbling slightly.

"Hiccup, what in the name of Thor is going on?!" Dagur yelled. "Why is there a beast in here?!"

"She is _not_ a beast! She's my friend!" Hiccup shouted.

All the noise must have attracted Valka, who was outside at the time, giving the boys some space. Now she was coming in. It didn't help that Hellfire came lumbering in right behind her.

"What's with all of this noise?!" She asked. But Dagur wasn't making anymore noise. He sat in his bedding in shock.

"V-V-Va-Val..."

Well, at least he wasn't yelling anymore. He was too surprised at seeing Valka. Dagur was two years older than Hiccup, he must have met Valka at some point before Hiccup was born and she disappeared if he knew what she looked like.

"Hello, Dagur," Valka said as calmly as she could. "I hope you're enjoying our friends' company."

Valka was acting far calmer than Hiccup would have liked. After all, Valka knew how real Vikings treated dragons, and she was treating it like Dagur being here was no longer a big deal.

"Friends..." Dagur's eyes kept shifting from Valka, to Hiccup, to the dragons, and so on.

"You're... here... dragons... crazier than..."

Hellfire lumbered over to Dagur, butting his head into Dagur's shoulder. Probably trying to snap him out of his shock.

"Oh, don't worry, Dagur," Hiccup sighed in aggravation. "Because it gets worse. Much worse."

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that Dagur had hurt him earlier, Hellfire seemed to have taken a liking to Dagur, murmuring happily around him. Though Dagur tried to push him away, he eventually gave up. Hiccup wasn't too worried. Dagur was in no condition to attack, and Hellfire clearly had no malicious intentions. So he let it go.

"It's official," Dagur said, sipping at his tea angrily. "You guys are crazier that I am."

"We're tame compared to you," Valka stated.

"What, did you guys get so lonely out here that you turned to dragons for company?" Dagur asked.

"That can happen," Hiccup said, petting Grounded's snout as she rested her head in his lap.

"Joy to Odin," Dagur groaned. "And why is this dragon all over me?!"

"He liked you," Valka stated.

"Ugh!" Dagur groaned again. "Guys, you do realize that if Stoick finds you, he's gonna be so upset."

Valka scoffed. "I've been here for fifteen years. I ain't seen _one_ Berk ship around here in that time."

"But Hiccup found you," Dague stated.

"By sheer coincidence," Hiccup said, not sure how he found this place.

"I found you," Dagur continued.

"Coincidence," Hiccup said, not really knowing how Dagur managed to get here, either. He also wasn't thrilled about the idea of Berk coming here 'by coincidence.'

"Okay, Dagur, we need to talk business," Hiccup stated, trying to sound strong and confident and 'in-charge.' Dagur raised an eyebrow. Was 'Useless' really trying to act like the boss around here?

"Look, I'll cut to the chase," Hiccup continued. "You _can not_ tell anyone about any of this. I can not stress that enough. You can't tell anyone. Not about me, Mom, this island, or any of the dragons."

Dagur gave Hiccup another funny look, like, 'yeah right.'

"Dagur, if we can't trust you not to tell, then we can't let you go home," Valka said firmly. Maybe threats would work on Dagur instead of negotiation.

"What, do you honestly think I'm gonna go back to that Hellhole of my own accord?" He asked angrily, glaring at the mother and son.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, confused. "Wasn't the whole point of you finding me was do you could take me home?"

"I said I was going to find you," Dagur stated. "I never said I was going to drag you back to the the people who pretty much abandoned you."

Hiccup sat in his spot, staring. "Wha-What?"

"I said, 'I am not going to drag my brother back to the people who abandoned him,'" Dagur said firmly, crossing his arms, this time allowing Hellfire to bump against him without pushing him away. Dagur seemed to be getting used to him.

"Brother...?" Valka asked, having missed their whole conversation earlier.

"Hiccup, I wanted to protect you, not hurt you more," Dagur stated. "And if never going back to Berzerker Island or Berk is what I have to do in order to do that, so be it."


	15. Chapter 15

**I've had some real trouble getting inspiration for this chapter. I don't know why, but I just wasn't feeling it.**

 **And on top of that, remember when I mentioned in an earlier chapter that I was going to Anime Boston? That was about two weeks ago, and I skipped school on Friday to go. So there was some homework I missed. I had a double shop week, so I've spent the last two weeks trying to get my homework. I did ask a few classmates, but they were no help. Well, one tried to help, but she got my email address wrong. Long story.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 15

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

"Will someone get him off me?!" Dagur yelled when Hellfire tried to lick his face.

Hiccup snickered. "Come on, Hellfire, leave him alone. Give Dagur some space." But Hellfire doesn't listen. He just keeps nudging Dagur.

"You're certainly forgiving after Dagur slashed your leg," Hiccup noted, glancing at the Ear Splitter's bad leg.

Hellfire tried to turn around to hide his bag leg, which Hiccup had really taken care of while Dagur was unconscious.

But that didn't work. Dagur just got an eyeful of the bandages and the splint keeping the dragon's leg in check. The bandages were slightly stained red, but only slightly. Barely noticeable, but Dagur noticed it anyway.

"I did that?" He asked.

Hiccup gave him a sad nod. He was still upset over Hellfire, too. It's no fun to see your friend in pain.

Grounded purred at Hiccup, licking his hand in an attempt to make him feel better. Valka wrapped an arm around Hiccup, resting her hand on his shoulder, effectively giving him a sort of half-hug.

Hiccup looked back at Dagur, who stared at the three with a sort of sad look on his face. Hiccup recalled that he had never met Dagur's mother before. Dagur also had a younger sister at one time, too, if Hiccup recalled correctly. Both of whom have been presumed dead. Just like Hiccup's own mother at one time. Maybe that was another reason Hiccup stayed close to Dagur. They had no real family who really cared. Maybe that was why Dagur turned out the way he did.

Now Hiccup wished he could give Dagur a family like he had now.

Dagur looked over at Hellfire before very lightly patting his snout. Hiccup and Valka watched in bewilderment as Dagur reached out for the dragon very carefully. Dagur was probably expecting Hellfire to live up to his name and burn him alive. Instead, Hellfire murmured happily. Then tried to lick Dagur's face again like a dog.

"Ew. Ew. EW!" Dagur yelled, trying to Push Hellfire away. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!"

"He likes you!" Valka said, laughing.

"Yeah, he's just as crazy as you are," Hiccup said, half-sarcastically, half-jokingly. He didn't really mean that, of course. It's just that Hellfire's spastic behavior reminded him of Dagur.

Dagur narrowed his eyes at Hiccup before gasping in pain and falling limp in his blankets.

Valka rushed over to Dagur, shoving Hellfire out of the way.

"Dagur, what's wrong?!" She asked hastily.

"I-I think my wound reopened," Dagur answered, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. Valka pried his arm away, which confirmed her fears before she even got a look at Dagur's wound. His arm had blood on it.

"Hiccup, I'll take care of Dagur," Valka stated, trying to pull Dagur's shirt off of him without jostling his injuries too much. "You take Grounded and Hellfire out of here."

Hiccup gave a quick nod. Grounded was already heading for the door, but Hiccup had to grab hold of Hellfire and steer him away from Valka in order to get him out.

XxXxXxXx

Sitting in Grounded's small near, with a sketchbook in hand, Hiccup glanced over at the Ear Splitter next to him. Hellfire seemed more worried about Dagur than Hiccup was. After Valka made them leave, all that dragon seemed to want to do was go back in.

He kept whining and walking back towards the cave every time Hiccup seemed to paying attention to something else. Hiccup eventually had to drag Hellfire over to the nest just so he wouldn't have to keep getting up every five minutes to grab him.

Hellfire murmured unhappily, rubbing his paws over his head.

"Don't worry, Hellfire," Hiccup said soothingly. "Dagur will be fine. You can't get rid of that Berzerker that easily."

Hellfire didn't seem too comforted by Hiccup's words. He just looked on with sad eyes.

"Trust me, he'll be back on his feet in no time," Hiccup said.

"You could say that again," Valka said, coming out of the cave. She was wiping her hands on a piece of cloth.

Hiccup came running over to her. "How is he?" He asked. Hellfire and Grounded came barreling over. Hellfire tried to go past Valka and into the cave, but Valka, using her dragon skills like magic, was able to sooth the dragon, and prevent him for going in.

"Dagur is okay. He's sleeping at the moment. He just needs rest, and he'll recover in no time."

And that was the truth. Dagur recovered far sooner than either of them expeced. Within two months, it was as if Dagur had never hurt himself in the first place.

After a lot of thought, Valka decided to let Dagur stay on the island. He was actually a lot more stable there, than he ever was on Berzerker Island. And Hellfire started jumping all over him again like a puppy the second Dagur started walking. No doubt that if Dagur went home, that dragon would follow him. And that was the last thing they needed.

A lot of the other dragons seemed uncomfortable having Dagur around. But once Dagur showed he had no intentions of hurting dragons anymore, they began to, at the very least, tolerate him a lot more.

Dagur and Hellfire really seemed to get along. Well, once Dagur got over Hellfire constantly trying to lick him. Hiccup was still unsure what it was about Dagur Hellfire liked. Valka figured it was just meant to be. Like Dagur and Hellfire were destined to be friends. Rider and dragon united, despite Dagur having a little trouble flying once Hiccup decided to teach him. They were just lucky Dagur didn't get himself killed. And that he was a powerful swimmer.

And, as time went by, Dagur really seemed to take on the role of 'big brother' towards Hiccup. He wasn't as mean to Hiccup as he once was during the annual treaty. A little teasing, and a 'playful' (A.K.A. Actually kind of painful, but was not intended to be like that) punch to the arm, but that was about it. In fact, Dagur seemed kind of overprotecting towards Hiccup, and went with him everywhere he went. One hardly saw one of them without the other.

Having three dragon riders was impressive enough on its own. But their numbers began to increase when they came across Underwood Island.

Underwood was an island populated by Vikings that lived just out of range of the general area of Bewilderbeast Island. Valka had gone there numerous times for supplies. No one suspected her to be a dragons ally. They just assumed she lived on a different Viking island and came there to get items that were not available at home.

One day, Valka decided to take Hiccup and Dagur with her when the went over again.

"Why now, Mom?" Hiccup asked while he and his mother packed their saddle bags. Hiccup attached his home-made shield with a build-in mini-catapult to his arm. "Why take us now?"

"Originally, Hiccup, when you first came, I wanted you to get settled before you came into contact with other human," Valka stated. "So I didn't take you anywhere. And since it's been a while since you were around humans, I feel bring you along will do you some good."

Hiccup patted Grounded's head. He didn't particularly want to go anywhere near Vikings, but Valka did have a point. He still needed to interact with others. And he needed to know what to do in case Valka was out of commission and they needed supplies.

The plan was to ride Cloud Jumper and Grounded to Underwood. Hellfire couldn't come, though. Riding just one dragon to a Viking island was dangerous enough. Two was just out of Valka's comfort zone. Three was unacceptable. Dagur would just have to ride on Cloud Jumper with Valka.

Dagur wasn't too happy about that, despite understanding and tolerating that decision. Hellfire was another story, though. When he figured out that he wasn't coming, he started jumping up and down all over Dagur. In fact, he was doing that right at that particular moment in time.

"Down, Hellfire! Down, boy!" Dagur shouted, trying to push the dragon away. "I'm sorry, but you can't come!" Valka had to come over and pull Hellfire away from Dagur.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Dagur told the dragon. "I'll bring you back some cod. Your favorite!"

Hellfire just grunted in annoyance.

"Come on, guys," Hiccup said, already on top of Grounded. "Let's go."

Getting to Underwood from Bewilderbeast by boat would probably take a day-in-a-half by boat. But by dragon, it only took a few hours. Hiccup really enjoyed the ride, as he always did when he rode Grounded. The smell of the ocean, the feel of the clouds above, the sight of the fish he never the the name of jumping out of the water like dolphins. Grounded occasionally diving down and catching a fish in her mouth. Valka chuckled at that.

They landed on the opposite side of the island as planned. They dismounted their dragons, and Valka left Cloud Jumper in charge.

After that, Valka gave the boys instructions on how to act around here; If anyone asks, they are brothers, and are her two children and are from Arkson Island. If anyone asks who their father is, just say that he passed away a long time ago.

They also had to stay close, and do not wonder off.

"That means you, Hiccup," Dagur said, chuckling.

"Hey!" Hiccup cried. But he was known for wondering off by himself back on Berk, and occasionally on Bewilderbeast.

"And Dagur," Valka turned to him. "No yelling, no calling names, no attacking, no locking people in cages, and no using people as knife-throwing targets."

"What?! I haven't done any of that in months!" Dagur shouted. Now it was Hiccup's turn to chuckle.

With that, they were off. Valka led then through the wooded area and to an area that made it look like they had just come from the docks.

When Hiccup saw the island, he gasped.

 **I guess you guys could say that Hellfire and Dagur's relationship is similar to Hiccup and Toothless. You know, in the first movie, Hiccup accidentally wounded Toothless?**


	16. Chapter 16

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 16

Written by Nightshade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

 _Previously...  
Valka led then through the wooded area and to an area that made it look like they had just come from the docks.  
When Hiccup saw the island, he gasped._

 _It was...  
_ "What a dump," Dagur mumbled, to which Valka gave him a small smack on the head for.  
Dagur was right, though. The place was a pit. Houses were dismantled and burned to the ground. Broken, burn wood littered the ground. Trees sizzled and didn't have a single leaf on them, despite it being summer. What looked to once be stands for a market no longer existed. People looked pretty banged up. Broken bones, burns, cuts, bite marks, you name it. Teenagers armed with buckets of water were trying to put left over fires out. They brushed passed Hiccup and Dagur, virtually disregarding the two in favor of putting out the flaming beard of an older man running around in circles like a loon.

"What happened here?!" Hiccup asked out loud as Dagur pulled him away from a still-going fire he was standing uncomfortably close to.  
"Thanks," he mumbled as he pulled Dagur away from getting drenched by water when the flaming loon ran passed him and a male teenager attempted to dowse him.  
The guy ran around Hiccup a few times before Hiccup fell backwards into Dagur.

"Hold still, you crazy, old geezer!" Dagur yelled.  
Valka was looking around in disbelief, choosing to ignore Dagur's comment. She ran over to a villager Hiccup assumed was the chief. He was a big guy with a bushy brown beard with a matching mustache. He had an aura of being 'in charge,' strict and no nonsense. He also looked incredibly angry and stressed out. His long sword rested on his back, a shield in hand.

Hiccup gently gripped his own shield/mini catapult. He suddenly felt a feeling of uneasiness wash over him. He wasn't sure if it was because of the chief, or something else.

"Leo, what happened here?" She asked hastily.  
"Wha didn' happen, Valka?!" Leo, the chief nearly snapped at her. Valka couldn't help but take a small step back. Hiccup could clearly see that this was not Arkson's normal behavior.  
"Isn' it obvious, Valka?" Leo asked. "We've been raided! There were hundreds of 'em, a whole nest, probably! We were completely outnumbered..."

Hiccup looked worriedly at his mother. He was worried about Grounded and Cloudjumper. These people were clearly upset. What if they found them?

"... An' tha' pitch black one was tha' worst!" Leo continued. "It was clearly leadin' 'em from the shadows, like a war general!"

"Pitch black dragon?" Hiccup asked out loud, jogging up to his mother and Leo.  
Leo looked at Hiccup. "Son, do I know ya?"  
"Leo, this is my son," Valka stated. "Hiccup. And this is his brother, Dagur." Valka gestured over to Dagur, who glared at the chief out of habit.  
"Your... son... Since when do ya have kids, Valka?" Leo asked, flabbergasted.  
"Since fifteen years ago," Dagur commented sarcastically.

If the chief hadn't been so upset about the dragon raid, Hiccup wouldn't have been worried because Dagur said fifteen years, but forgot to include himself. One look a Dagur, and anyone could figure out that he was clearly not in his teens. He was four years older than Hiccup.

Luckily, Leo didn't notice.

"Um, what were you saying about a 'black dragon?'" Hiccup asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the raid.  
"A Nightfury, of course!" Leo stated. "That devil's spawn an' 'is entire crew stole almost everythin' we had..."  
Hiccup and Valka looked over at each other, worriedly. They needed to find that dragon.

"... An' if it weren't fer tha' white dragon-"  
"White dragon?" Dagur questioned, raising an eyebrow. The only white dragon he'd ever seen was the Bewilderbeast, and he'd heard of the Bone Knapper. Was it a Bone Knapper Leo had seen?

"Yes! Small like tha' Nightfury, but it did its own thing! Shooed tha' otha dragons 'way!"  
"Why would a species of Nightfury, or any dragon for that matter, shoo away its own pack?" Valka questioned.

"Who cares?!" Leo yelled. "It did us a favor, but a dragon is a dragon! We need revenge!"  
"And how do you propose on doing that?" Valka questioned.  
"We find tha' nest!"  
"You mean like how you found the nest the dozens of other times you probably went looking?" Dagur said sarcastically. Hiccup knew that Dagur didn't know how many times this tribe tried to find the nest, or if they went looking at all. But even Hiccup would have reached that assumption.

"Don't get mouthy, Dagur," Valka scowled lightly. "The ones we care about most are in grave danger."  
Hiccup wasn't sure if she was referring to their dragons or the tribe. Possibly a combination of the two.

Dagur must have assumed it was the first one. "Well, it's at least good that there aren't any dragons here anymore," he said, ruffling Hiccup's hair. "Right, little brother?"  
"Yeah, sure, Dagur," Hiccup said, trying to dismiss Dagur's obviousness as nothing. "Like any dragon would hang out here are a raid. They'd-"

Before Hiccup could finish, something large tackled both him and Dagur to the ground.

It knocked the breath out of Hiccup and he felt disoriented for a few seconds.  
After he calmed down, Hiccup first thought that they had been run down by one of the water-carrying teenagers. They had almost run into him before. Then he thought much better of it. First off, if they had water in their hands, he and Dagur would have been drench. Second off, this thing felt way too heavy to be one of the teenagers he'd seen earlier. Granted, they varied in size, but this felt as large as a full-grown, all muscle Viking. It would have nearly crushed Hiccup and Dagur if it hadn't clearly been being careful.

That was Hiccup's second assumption. It was an adult. But no, he was wrong once again. Hiccup didn't feel skin, or fur clothing, or even hair. No, he felt scales. Rough scales that didn't seem to end.  
Then Hiccup heard Dagur sputtering right next to him.

"Get offa me!" Dagur yelled, clearly surprised.  
Hellfire.  
Of course...  
The Ear Splitter dragon bounced happily like an overgrown puppy, doing what he always did when he greeted someone; Licking them.  
Hiccup was able to crawl out from underneath the dragon, but Dagur wasn't so lucky.

"Damn it! Did you follow us?!" Dagur yelled, trying to push Hellfire away. Fear was in his eyes. Hiccup could see it. Hiccup knew that fear. It was the fear he'd been feeling when he thought about the other dragons being on this island.

Now, Hell was going to break loose. Hiccup could tell.  
Valka ran up to Dagur and Hellfire, in an attempt to pull them apart and get them the heck off the island before they could all get skewered.

"Valka! Stay away from that thing!" Leo shouted, and he grabbed Hiccup and pulled his further away from Hellfire.  
"Dragon!" Someone yelled.  
"Dragon!" Said another person.  
"That's the last thing we need right now!"  
"It's attacking a traveller!"  
"Kill it now!"  
Hiccup had to thank Thor, or Odin, or that star, or who knows what God was watching over him, now. Because everyone was so banged up, they couldn't immediately charge at Hellfire to kill him. The only people who were even in half-decent condition were Leo and the teenagers. The teenagers were only armed with wooden buckets, and bandages, so they weren't much of a threat.  
But then Hiccup remembered that Leo was armed with a sword. Which he was reaching for right at that very moment.

Hiccup's mind reeled with possibilities. What if Leo killed Hellfire? What if he found the other dragons and killed them, too? What if he discovered he and his mother and Dagur were on the dragon's side? What would happen to them then? Hiccup didn't want to know the answer to any of these questions. There are higher priorities right now.

Leo grabbed hold of his sword and moved in to attack. Hellfire, reasonable recognizing Leo as a threat, began to growl and bare his teeth, moving in front of Dagur and Valka to protect them.

Hiccup was helpless from where he was standing. He didn't have a weapon, and no way would Leo ever listen to a scrawny kid like him if he told him to stop. All Hiccup had was his shield-

Wait, he wasn't helpless. He had everything he needed hooked to his arm. Hiccup positioned his shield in front of him and directly behind Leo, and pushed the secret button that was disguised as one of the screws holding the shield together.

The metallic ball in the middle of the contraption sprang out of the wood, the long rope-like wire connected following it.  
Just as Leo was about to make the first move and slash his sword, the cord wrapped itself around the Underwood chief, startling him and causing him to drop the sword. He was trapped in Hiccup's homemade grappling wire.

The wire recoiled itself like it was suppose to do and Leo came back at Hiccup. Hiccup let out a small cry and Leo was pulled towards him and managed to avoid being run down for the fourth of fifth time.  
Leo gave Hiccup and odd look, a mix of anger, confusion, and shock. Villages kept their distance, but also stared in shock.

"I... uh... Wha-?" All Leo could do what stutter.  
"Um... Please don't hurt Hellfire," was all Hiccup could say.  
"Wha'? Who's-"  
They heard Dagur laughing before Leo could finish. Dagur was now happily petting Hellfire on the head and neck.  
"You tried to protect us? Good boy!" He said. Hellfire allowed him to continue, while still standing ready in case someone tried to attack again.

Valka ran up and grabbed Leo's sword while Hiccup untangled Leo from the grappling wire. Leo had a look on his face that clearly said, 'I'll deal with you later,' before he turned back to the others, his own shield in hand.  
"Valka, give me ma' sword, and get away from that monster," he said firmly, walking closer.  
"No," Valka said, circling around Leo to stand in front of Hiccup. She leveled the sword in case Leo decided to attack.  
"No? Valka, we need ta kill tha' beast before it kills us!" Leo waved his shield at Valka in outrage  
Hellfire was immediately back on guard, wings spread, long, sharp teeth bared, claws front and center.  
"See wha' I mean?!" Leo shouted,  
"He just thinks you're gonna hurt us!" Hiccup yelled. "He's being aggressive, he's just being protective!"  
"Why're ya defendin' the beast tha' nearly killed ya?!" Leo asked.  
"He was just happy to see us!" Hiccup stated. "He wasn't trying to hurt us!"

"Leo, enough with this nonsense," Valka stepped in. "Put down the shield so we can discuss this in a civilized manner." Valka stuck her arm out in front of Hiccup, motherly instincts kicking in, telling her to protect her child.  
"Nonsense? Nonsense?!" Leo shouted. "Tha' only nonsense 'm hearin' is tha' words comin' outta yer mouth!  
"Valka, since when do ya have such a strong love fer our enemies?!" He asked.  
"Since twenty years ago," Valka stated outright.  
"Twenty years ago was when we first met!" Leo yelled. "We've allowed a dragon lover on this island for twenty years?!"  
He turned his back to the two.  
"It must be because 'a this dragon. It's done somethin' ta ya. It had ta have. Now I need to free you three from it's curse."

He raised his shield, his only weapon at the moment and managed to knock his sword out of Valka's hands. She'd been more preoccupied keeping Hiccup out of danger that she, for the first time Hiccup had ever seen, was caught off-guard.

Leo's voice was loud, warning the other villagers to keep their distance.  
"I'll kill this thing, and-"  
"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"  
An ear splitting roar loud enough to be heard over a hundred miles in every direction was let out by Hellfire. Every single villager had to cover their ears, providing little protection to their hearing.

Leo's ears must have hurt, Hiccup didn't know, but if they had, it didn't deter him.  
"Hmf. Ta think a lil' roar is enough ta get me ta back down?" Leo asked, raising his sword, his desire to break the imaginary spell he convinced himself Hellfire had castes in Valka, showing strong.  
"What?!" Dagur yelled loudly suddenly.  
"Be quiet an' get outta tha way! There's no need fer you ta be yellin'!" Leo yelled.  
"Oh, really?!" Dagur yelled sarcastically. "I can barely hear myself, because that's what happens when I'm the one standing closest to the Ear Splitter dragon you just provoked!"  
Dagur's hearing would have to wait a short while, as far as Hiccup was concerned. They had other issues to deal with, starting with the fact that Hiccup knew that roar. That wasn't a warning cry towards an enemy.

That was a cry for backup.  
"Oh, dear Thor, no..." Hiccup's voice was barely over a whisper, fear bubbling up in his chest. He knew what was coming before it even came.  
Cloudjumper and Grounded, to be specific.  
Faster than Hiccup had ever seen, the two dragons came flying through the air, landing in front of their rider.  
"What in the name of Thor?!" Someone yelled.

"Holy Loki, there's more of them?!" Leo shouted again.  
Cloudjumper, help us!" Valka yelled.  
"What?!" Dagur yelled.  
With Leo currently distracted, Hellfire took this as an opportunity to pounce. He leaped up from his position, and jumped into Leo, pinning the Viking to the ground.  
Both Cloudjumper and Grounded came closer, and once again, Hiccup knew what they were going to do. They were gonna blast Leo to death.

"Time out!" He shrieked. "Time out! Leave his alone! Grounded, get away from him!"  
Despite Hiccup having only addressed Grounded, both dragons looked over at Hiccup like he was crazy. But, they stepped away regardless.  
"It's okay, guys! We all just need to talk!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's nice to know you can end a situation, so quickly, Hiccup," Dagur said, sitting next to Hiccup in a semi-decent house that was still standing.

"All I really did was tell the dragons to leave Leo alone," Hiccup stated.  
After Hiccup had told the dragons to back off, he'd had Grounded confiscate Leo's sword, and Cloudjumper his shield. Then he decided for all of them to just talk the issue out. Without violence. Yes, Hiccup knew that sometime talking would never get anywhere with Vikings.

But it comes in handy to have three dragons to make it happen.  
Now they were all inside, the three dragons all laying in various parts of the house. As usual, Grounded chose to rest her head in Hiccup's lap. Every so often, she'd look over at Leo and give him a hard stare.

"Hmf," Leo grunted in irritation. "I just don' understand it," he said. "Why would anyone wanna hang around dragons?"  
"Dragons really aren't all that bad, Leo," Valka said. Cloudjumper rested right behind her.  
"Are these tha' same creatures tha' are raidin' us every other week?" Leo asked sarcastically. "They're always stealin' our food!"  
"Leo, I'll put this as simply as I can," Dagur said, resting against Hellfire, content that his hearing was getting back to normal. He was still a little yelly, though. "Dragons need to eat, too."  
"Can't they just go huntin' for animals in tha' woods like we do?" Leo asked.  
"Sometimes that isn't enough," Hiccup said.  
"Fair enough, but I still don't understand," Leo said. "What could you possibly gain by making friends with dragons?"  
"Uh, protection when you don't have a weapon," Hiccup said. "A new friend to hang out with. No raids. And-"  
"Whadda ya mean ya don' get raided?" Leo asked.  
"We live on a dragon-inhabited island," Valka answered. "That's why we don't get raided. But even if we lived in a village, we probably wouldn't get raided."  
"How do I know it wasn' your nest who raided us, then?" Leo asked suspiciously.  
"I think someone would've notice three people riding dragons, even at night, in the middle of a raid," Dagur said.  
"I highly doubt that, Dagur," Leo said.  
"Then why would we have come back here if we were a part of the raid?" Dagur said.  
"Maybe ta make me think that ya had nothin' ta do with it," Leo said, getting up.  
"You've known Valka for twenty years," Hiccup butt in. "And I'm assuming you guys have been raided before. Surely someone would have noticed her during that time, and said something."

 _'Although they probably would have kept their mouth shut, out of fear of being called crazy,'_ Hiccup thought. _'But that's not important right now.'  
_  
Luckily, Leo took what Hiccup said into consideration and sat back down.  
"Back on topic," Leo said. "Valka, ya said tha' ya three live on a dragon-inhabited island, right?"  
"Yes," Valka answered.  
"An', if ya guys had nothin' ta do wit' tha' raid... are ya tellin' me tha ' there is more than one dragon nest?!"  
"That's not exactly the direction I was going in, conversation-wise," Valka answered. "But yes, there is more than one nest."  
Leo just looked shocked as his head fell into his hands. "We're doomed. We can't get rid a' every dragon nest. They'll neva' leave ma' people alone. We're doomed."  
Hiccup looked at Leo. He was clearly a stressed-out, hot-headed chief. But that didn't mean he didn't care about his people. He was showing that right now.  
 _'Too bad Dad never did that for me,'_ Hiccup thought. He quickly shook the idea out of his mind. He promised himself he wouldn't think about his father anymore a long time ago.

"Maybe not," Hiccup said, an idea popping into his head. "Maybe if you guys stopped the fighting, at least some of the nests will leave you alone."  
"Huh?" Leo looked visibly baffled.  
"Hiccup, where're you going with this?" Valka asked cautiously.  
"Just hear me out," Hiccup said, standing up. "I mean, think about it, Mom. The Underwood tribe can benefit from having dragons around. It'll help stop the raids, and grant them protection. And it'll help spread the word that dragons aren't evil!"  
"As much as I would like tha' raids ta end, I don' trust them dragons 'round ma people," Leo stated. "An' we don' need protection."  
"I beg to differ, considering that a good two-thirds of your village and people were nearly turned to charcoal," Dagur said. "And as of right now, all you have for defenses are teenagers armed with buckets, and an old man who doesn't understand the concept of stop-drop-and-roll."  
"Dagur, please," Valka said.  
"Just stating the truth," Dagur said nonchalantly.  
"He does have a point, though," Hiccup admitted. "Come on, guys. Let's at least give this a chance. The Underwoods need help now more than ever."  
Leo had a thoughtful look on his face. Was he seriously considering this?  
"If we give it a try, an don' like it," he said carefully, "I want ya three ta leave my island, and never come back. Got it?"  
Hiccup nodded his head.  
"Fine, then," Leo said. "We're in."

The ending is lazy, I know, but this village will be sort of relavant to the plot later. I don't know if the character Leo is going to have too much of a role, though. By the end of this, I'm going to have almost twenty characters to work with, I can't keep track of them all.

Anyway, the time is finally coming. For those who have been wondering when Toothless is going to come in, it's okay now. Toothless should show up by the next chapter! Woo-hoo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, our dragon riders have gotten the Underwood tribe on their side. I'm gonna do another time-skip, so we can finally get to Toothless!**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. Math MCAS was happening, Bio MCAS is next week, I've been helping my mom's boyfriend move into the house (So many boxes), and when it comes to me, time really seems to just pass me by. It's doesn't help that I haven't been sure how to approach this chapter.**

 **But now, I'm finished. All it took was staying awake a few extra hours past my bedtime, when it's quiet, for a week.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 17

Written by Nightshade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

 ** _(Three years after the events of the last chapter)_**

 _'Bang! Bang! Bang!'_

Loud pounding could be heard outside Hiccup's cabin, more specifically the roof, making the house shake. Hiccup rolled over in his still half-asleep state, burying his face in his pillow. It was too early to get out of bed. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

 _'Bang! Bang! Bang!'_

The pounding just seemed to get louder and angrier. It shook the house even more. If Hiccup hadn't known any better, he probably would have mistaken it for an earthquake.

But no. It wasn't an earthquake.

It was just Grounded.

 _'Bang! Bang! Bang!'_

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up..." Hiccup straggled out of his wooden bed, eyes still closed.

"Hiccup, please take Grounded out for her fly." Valka came upstairs to Hiccup's room.

"I know, I know," Hiccup mumbled sleepily, shuffling out of the room.

"I suggest you open your eyes, son," Valka said, reaching out to prevent Hiccup from falling down the stairs.

"Thanks," Hiccup mumbled, opening his eyes.

"I'll be out with you in a second," Valka said.

Hiccup nodded, grabbed his sword that Valka made for him a few years ago, and walked outside into the early morning air. Despite it being almost summer, it was kind of cold. The sun was barely half-way in the sky, which was painted bright red, pink, and orange.

Hiccup yawns and readjusts his fur vest, which was rumbled from the bed, and looks up at the roof. There Grounded is, banging her paws against the hard wood of the roof. For a relatively small dragon, Grounded was pretty strong.

"Why, good morning, Boss Lady," Hiccup said sarcastically. Grounded gave him an irritated look.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Hiccup said, while Grounded came down from the roof.

"You can never let me sleep in late, can you?" Hiccup asked. Grounded shook her head.

"Having fun, children?" Valka asked, coming from around the house with Cloudjumper.

Hiccup chuckled and climbed on top of Grounded, and the four of them were off.

Despite his complaining, even Hiccup had to admit that he loved these early-morning flights jut as much as Grounded. He loved seeing the color of the sky up close, the feel of the cloud against his hand, and the feeling of just wanting to fly into the sunset.

Grounded gurgled happily as she extended her wings. Her sky-blue scales glimmered in the sunlight. Her arrow-like tail swished from side-to-side as she flew high in the air, spinning like a tornado.

Hiccup looked over Bewilderbest Island, still amazed by the progress that had been made in the past year.

After the incident with Hellfire and the Underwood Tribe, Chief Leo gave the dragon riders a chance. And, after all the fear has cleared up, Hiccup realized just how ecstatic he really was. Finally, he could show others that, not only were dragons not monsters, but that he wasn't at all the screw-up everyone accused him to be.

Hiccup frowned. He never wanted to think about that at all. But it always just kept crawling back into his head like a spider that refused to stay outside after you put it out. It was just such a big part of his life, as well as one of his greatest fears; Going back to the ridicule, being outcasted and hated, and being told that he couldn't do anything right. He refuses to go back to that.

Moving on, it did take some time to convince the village to, at the very least, not try to attack the dragons, at least not Grounded, Cloudjumper, and Hellfire. After being raided, one can imagine their mistrust for dragons. A lot of them were willing to tolerate it, if it meant protection. The village was clearly in no condition to take care of themselves. It did take a while for Leo to calm down the teenagers who tried to drench Hellfire's head in water for precaution. But they eventually calmed down long enough to realize that, at least, Hellfire had no malicious intents after he tried to jump on them to get them to scratch his scales.

Hiccup was happy that Dagur and Hellfire got along. Considering they were such polar opposites.

Speaking of polar opposites, the crazy old man who had his beard on fire was not happy in contraction to a large number of the village.

"This is pure insanity, Leo!" The old man, whose name was apparently Old Man Zoozel, said. "You can't let these _devils_ wonder freely!"

"Would ya prefer bein' raided every otha' week, Zoozel?" Leo asked, kind of ignoring the old man.

For the first few weeks, the riders started visiting Underwood more than usual. Leo allowed Grounded, Cloudjumper, and Hellfire to wonder the island of their own accord. Cloudjumper mostly disregarded the villagers and went on a typical routine. Grounded mainly stuck by Hiccup, but Hellfire seemed to enjoy being around more humans.

It made Hiccup wonder why Hellfire wasn't killed earlier by blood-thirsty Vikings in the past. He was so friendly, he just wonders up to any human and demands their attention.

Hellfire seemed pretty fond of the children in Underwood. They didn't seem to mind him, either. Once they realized the Ear Splitter was just a big softy, the children wanted to play with him. Their parents didn't seem to think of that as a good idea, but that didn't stop the children from hanging onto Hellfire like a jungle gym. It took forever for Dagur to pull the children off of his dragon whenever he needed him.

Raids slowly came to a stop. Word must have gotten around by dragon that Underwood was either off-limits to dragons, or under new management, because after being shooed away for the umpteenth time, the dragons stopped trying to raid the place.

Things were mostly fine, until Chief Leo wanted the village to see Bewilderbeast Island.

Valka was highly against it. The dragons there were not used to so many humans being there. They might freak out and attack and vice versa. Not to mention she was worried the Vikings would pollute the area.

Leo was insistent on seeing the island, though. But he would agree to a compromise. Only he and a few other villages could go, not the whole village. And if Leo still felt the village should see the island, then the riders would bring them one at a time.

Hiccup was apprehensive about this. But seeing Leo's face during his first dragon ride was hysterical. Even Valka giggled a little. Dagur almost fell off Hellfire when Cloudjumper got a sense of humor and started spinning.

But, Leo was absolutely amazed by the island, and the Great Bewilderbeast.

But then there was still the issue of the other villagers. Some people were even talking about staying there longer, which would not do with Valka. Until Hiccup came up with an idea.

There were several smaller island surrounding Bewilderbeast Island. If the Underwoods wanted to stay longer, they could stay on those islands. Those islands weren't really dragon inhabited anyway. Most of the dragons stayed on Bewilderbeast. The most would be some Terrible Terrors and maybe a few Gronkles. And since they'd be closer, they'd be easier to protect.

Valka seemed willing to tolerate the idea. In fact, that was when Valka gave Hiccup his sword. That was a celebration gift.

And, now, to make a long story short, most of Underwood now lived on those islands.

There were five in total; Baha Island,

Skrillex Island, Fort Minor, Highland, and Mando Pony **(A/N- If you could tell already, all of these island are named after bands, or singers I have on my iPod)**. All of them surrounded Bewilderbeast. Because of that, and because most of the Underwoods couldn't fly, Dagur came up with the idea to build bridges connecting to the island.

Now, it was just another day on the Bewilderbeast islands. **(A/N- Yeah, the backstory of the past three years is kind of lazy, but I didn't want to go into it that much, and I at least wanted to explain why the Underwoods are on Bewilderbeast.)**

Some villagers with their dragons waved up at Hiccup as he flew around the islands. This was great. It was a quiet paradise for humans and dragons. No one was trying to slaughter the dragons, or vice versa. Even Old Man Zoozel seemed to at least tolerate the drastic change. It was almost as if everything was per-

 _'Wait,'_ Hiccup thought. _'What's going on down there?'_

"Mom, look at that," Hiccup said, pointing towards the ground.

Hiccup could see Dagur down by the edge of the main island. And it looked like he was with three people.

At first, Hiccup thought Dagur was wrestling with some of the Underwood teenagers. They did that occasionally. Just boys being boys. But, upon closer inspection, Hiccup could see that there was something up.

Dagur wasn't with teenagers. These were full grown men. Men that neither Hiccup nor Valka had ever seen before in their lifes. And there was a ship docked by the shore.

Landing their, they hid behind some of the rocks surrounding the island, and watched.

"-Can't believe we've found the Berserker chief's son!" One of the men said as he dragged an unconscious Dagur towards the ship.

Dagur was not looking too good. He wasn't moving. His skin was pale, and heavily bruised. Dark red blood ran down his forehead and cheek from under his red hair. It dripped off of his chin and onto his shirt and chest armor.

"Ha-ha-ha! If 'a know Osavld, he'll be willin' to put down a king's ransom for his deranged boy!" Said another man.

"Well, whattaya waitin' fer? Git 'im on tha ship!" Said a third, who was obviously the leader. He had a sword on his back, and a club in his hand.

"Whatta we do 'bout the dragon?" Said the first man.

He was talking about Hellfire, who was currently caught in a dragon net. He was in absolute outrage, struggling against the ropes, growling and snarling.

"Ferget 'bout it! We don' need it!" Said the leader. "Heck! Tha' dragon should be grateful we're lettin' it live! We even saved it from Dagur the Deranged!" With that, they started to drag Dagur onto the ship.

The ship with the Outcast crest stitched into the flag.

Hiccup gripped his sword in outrage. How dare those Outcast monsters attack his brother to use him for a ransom! No one attacks his family and gets away with it! Hiccup was just about to charge out with Grounded if Valka hadn't grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Hiccup, no," she said firmly.

"What?!" Hiccup whisper-shouted. "Mom! They're taking Dagur! I have to help!"

"And you'll only get kidnapped yourself in the process," Valka stated.

"Then what do we do?!" Hiccup asked.

"We follow them," Valka said. "Hide in the clouds. Stay out of sight. They're bound to return to Outcast Island."

Valka then proceeded to cut Hellfire out of his restraints. He howled in absolute anger for a few seconds before they were off.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup normally didn't condone violence. But the second he got to Outcast Island, he wanted nothing more than to have Grounded set the whole place on fire.

He honestly couldn't help what he was feeling. In the last few years, Dagur was practically family. No one wants to watch their family get hurt. Hiccup wouldn't have even wished this fate onto his own father.

Hiccup had never been to Outcast Island personally. He had heard stories about how it looked, and he was sad to say that it was actually worse than he was expecting.

The whole island was basically just one big rock. No dirt, no grass, no nothing for plants to grow. There wasn't even a beach like other islands have. Now only did the water seem to get darker as it got closer to the island, but the cold water slapped against hard stone that could very easily damage any ship that tried to dock. The air was clean, but dark, giving off an aura of the intense danger that was the island. The houses of the island were run down, damaged beyond all believe, and probably carried disease-ridden bugs. Hiccup cringed as the poor conditions of the island.

There was one docking area, which is where the ship came to a stop. The three Outcasts had left Dagur below deck, but the second they got him out, Hiccup could hear Dagur's screams of outrage.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, trying to take a swing at the Outcasts. "Let me go so I can kill you!"

It took two of the Outcasts to hold Dagur back, and even then, he was still putting up a fight, kicking his feet, and stomping on the legs of his captures.

The leader of the three, however, was not amused.

"Yer on Outcast territory, now, Berzerker," the leader said. "No point in fightin' us now."

"Watch me!" Dagur was actually able to swing his foot back and kick one of his captures right in the place a man does _not_ want to get kicked. The man bellowed in pain and released Dagur's arm.

With only one guy holding one arm, Dagur was able to swing his fist around into the other guy's face.

"Pathetic!" Dagur yelled. "You idiots call yourselves Outcasts?! I've lived with baby dragons who're tougher than you two!"

Unfortunately, before Dagur could do anything else or say anything else, the leader whacked him upside the head again with his weapon. This knocked Dagur out again. Even from the far-off distance he was at, Hiccup could see red blood covering the leader's club. Hiccup worried for Dagur's head injury. He had enough brain damage already. Hellfire whimpered in concern over his rider.

"They might be pathetic idiots," Leader said. "But I'm not."

Leader then proceeded to grab Dagur by the ankle and drag him off the boat.

Hiccup didn't even realize he'd been growling up until Valka said something.

"Hiccup, please calm down," she said. "We're not going to accomplish anything if you act as irrationally as a traditional Berzerker."

"Then what in the name of Thor do we do?!" Hiccup asked. "Three dragon riders and two riders are no match for the Outcast tribe! We have no backup, no help!"

"Wrong, Hiccup," Valka said. "I know exactly where we can get some help."

"Huh? Where?" Hiccup questioned, very confused now. "Do you have a friend on this island that I don't know about?"

"Not yet," Valka stated, her eyes sparkling. "But we're about to make some."

XxXxXxXx

Hiccup had never actually been inside of a dungeon before. Heck, he hasn't even been in the one on Berk. There was never any reason to. But now that he was inside of one, he wondered if all dungeons were like this one.

The underground dungeon had racks of torturous weapons and devices littered the dark halls. The place was cold, damp, and the walls were covered in mildew and slim. It was so dark, Hiccup could barely see an inch in front of him without Grounded's help when she found an unlit torch on a wall by chance and lit it for him. And even then, Hiccup could hardly see a thing in the pitch black darkness. There were some traps set out all across the stone floor, oh-so innocently sitting in wait. If Grounded hadn't had such good night vision, Hiccup probably would have gotten his leg caught in a bear trap, or gotten tangled in a rope net.

Then again, not being able to see was also a good thing in its own way. Not only did traps liter the floor, but also bones. Bones of the vikings who had perished in this place while trespassing. Hiccup didn't know what to think anymore. Fear was coursing through his veins now, but he was hoping these people weren't anyone he knew at one point.

The Outcasts' took great pride in throwing their prisoners into the cages that also houses dragons, and hoping they'll actually be alive by the time they get back. That's exactly what Leader did. Still dragging Dagur, unconscious, he had carelessly tossed him into one of the cages. A low growl could be heard from inside.

"Stay in there, an' think 'bout what you've done!" He had said smugly from somewhere down the hall. "Go git started on a letter to Osvald!" He turned to his lackeys. "An' tell 'im what we've got!"

All three of them left, never noticing Hiccup. Dagur was right. These guys were idiots, or at least the two lackeys. The leader was probably so excited about getting a random, he wasn't even paying attention.

Grounded nudged Hiccup in the back of his leg, urging him to move forward.

But still. Where was Dagur's cage? The dungeon was so big, and Hiccup could barely see to begin with. How was he suppose to find the cage before the Outcasts came back?

'Tap, tap, tap...'

"Huh?"

'Tap, tap, tap...'

What was that noise? It sounded like someone was there was someone else down here.

'Tap, tap, tap...'

"Who's there?" Hiccup asked, his sword in-hand.

'Tap, tap, tap...'

"Stop doing that! Who are you?" Hiccup called.

When he got no answer, Hiccup could vaguely see the outline of a person.

"Dagur?" Hiccup asked. "Dagur! Are you okay?!"

The figure ran off.

"Wait! Dagur, don't just start running from me!" Hiccup couldn't even run after him. Once again, traps littered the floor. Hiccup had to walk very slowly and carefully to get across the room.

But he could still hear that

'Dang, dang, dang...'

Hiccup started to wonder if it even was Dagur. Because the noise led him to Dagur's locked cage.

He didn't look good. His head was still bleeding. Blood was running down the right half of his face. The other half of his face was heavily bruised, like someone had given him a black eye (Which one of the kidnappers probably did), and the bruise grew larger on its own. Dagur's nose was tilting in an odd direction, suggesting that it might have been broken. The same goes for Dagur's leg. Every time he moved it, he'd wince. And that's if he was moving at all, being only half-conscious now.

Hiccup tried to open the cage, but it was locked. Those savages took the key.

"Uh, Grounded?" Hiccup gestured to the lock, an idea in his head. Grounded murmured in agreement, before using her unusual tail to take a whip at the lock. She succeeded in breaking the lock in half, letting it clatter to the floor. Another growl could be heard from inside the cage.

Hiccup practically tore the cage open and rushed over to Dagur. Using a piece of cloth he had in his fur vest, he pressed it carefully against Dagur's head.

"Hiccup...?" He mumbled in a pained voice.

"Yeah, yeah it's me," Hiccup whispered. "Don't worry. We're going to get you out of here."

Hiccup proceeded to remove some of Dagur's armor, his shoulder pads. Using the ties, Hiccup ties the cloth to Dagur's head, in an attempt to help stop the bleeding.

"Thanks, he muttered, wincing as Hiccup dressed his wound.

"You're welcome," Hiccup said. "Can you stand at all?"

"My leg hurts pretty bad," Dagur answered. "I don't think I'll be able to walk on it."

"No problem," Hiccup said. "You can ride on Grounded for-"

"Mmmmmmm..." Both Hiccup and Dagur froze at the sound of a dragon.

"Shoot," Dagur said. "I forgot about him."

Slowly, Hiccup turned his head.

A dragon about the same size as Grounded. Slick, scales, black as night, covered its body. Eyes as green as Hiccup's stared at the two humans.

Being alone in a cage with a wild dragon should have been terrifying, even to dragon riders. But staring at this unknown dragon, all Hiccup could feel for it was dread.

It was trapped in a dragon harness, which was chained to the floor. Its wings were chained firmly to its back, preventing he dragon from extending its wings properly. The long, black tail was also chained down. It couldn't move its legs, or head, and when it tried, it just wobbled the harness just a little, with zero success of anything else. It mumbled in unhappiness and pain. Hiccup could tell that the harness was hurting the dragon. He could see it in its eyes. Pain, fear, the feeling of total isolation. All Hiccup could see was himself.

"Dagur, stay right here," Hiccup sort of ordered. "Do not move."

"What are you- H-Hiccup, be careful!" Dagur cried, wincing again. "I know we ride dragons, but it can still kill you!"

"I don't care!" Hiccup cried. "Grounded, help me!"

Using his sword, Hiccup started slashing at the very ends of the chains, in an effort to break them without hurting the dragon. But to no avail, and even if it did work, it would take hours to saw through those chains, and he didn't have that kind of time.

But... the head piece was partially made out of wood, maybe...

"Grounded, can you break he head piece?" Hiccup asked.

Grounded took a swat at it with her tail, breaking it in half. In literally no time at all, the black dragon broke free from its binds, and leaped away from the harness.

It opened its mouth in a gurgled thank you. Hiccup could clearly see it had no teeth. Just pink gums.

"Toothless? Why don't you have any teeth?" He asked.

 _'Don't tell me those Outcasts...'_

In half a second, sharp teeth popped out from the dragon's gums.

"Oh," Hiccup said.

"Can we leave now?" Dagur asked, sagging against the wall.

"Uh, yeah!" Hiccup said. "Here, get on Grounded. I'll take Toothless for now."

"Toothless? You mean the other dragon?"

"That's what I've decided to call him," Hiccup said. "And I think he wants to get out of here are much as we do."

So, they started walking.

Until, about twenty feet from the exit, Hiccup heard 'SSSHHRRRIIEEEK!' and Dagur yell. Hiccup and Toothless both whipped their heads around to see what was wrong.

"Hiccup! Grounded's stuck! She got caught!" Dagur yelled, pointing at her leg. She had gotten her leg caught in a huge bear trap.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter took longer than expected, and I am so sorry for that. One of the reasons it took a while is because thecoreofjustice wanted something to happen during the next chapter that is based around a certain part during the scene in the first HTTYD movie where Toothless comes to protect Hiccup from a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **Well, the problem isn't writing that part itself. The problem is, I lost my HTTYD DVD, and I was having a little trouble finding a website to watch the movie that wasn't bugged, or paused to buffer every five seconds. I did find a decent website, and I found my DVD, which had somehow gotten under my bed.**

 **Also, another thing going on is my mother is getting married. We have no idea what we're going to do yet, so yeah, we're working through some stuff.**

 **I don't own httyd.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 18

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

Previously-

 _...Hiccup heard 'SSSHHRRRIIEEEK!' and Dagur yell. Hiccup and Toothless both whipped their heads around to see what was wrong._

 _"Hiccup! Grounded's stuck! She got caught!" Dagur yelled, pointing at her leg. She had gotten her leg caught in a huge bear trap..._

Grounded was shrieking loudly, flapping her wings wildly, and waving her head. She tugged at her leg, crying out again in pain.

"Grounded! Grounded! It's okay, girl! It's okay! We'll get that off of you!" Hiccup cried out, desperately trying to calm his dragon. She was making too much noise. Hiccup kneeled down at Grounded's leg, and tried to pry the trap open. However, even though he had gotten stronger over the years, he still couldn't open it.

"I-I'll do it," Dagur offered, trying to get up, but to no avail.

"No, Dagur," Hiccup said. "You're in too bad a condition. This trap doesn't appear to be chained to anything. Maybe Grounded can still walk with her other legs, and-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?!" Boomed the loud, all-to-familiar voice of the Leader.

Toothless immediately started growling, and baring his razor-sharp teeth. Grounded flapped her winds in outrage, her tail pushing Hiccup back.

"Who _dares_ ta take, not only ma prize dragon, but _also_ ma prize prisoner?!" He asked loudly, clearly angered by Hiccup.

"I do not take!" Hiccup shouted. "I am simply granting back the freedom of both a creature, and a brother!"

The man laughed in amusement, like what Hiccup had just said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Ha-ha-ha! Ya think lettin' tha Nightfury outta its shackles'll do ta any good?!" The leader said. "'M surprised it hasn' _killed_ ya yet! Too dangerous ta keep near tha' otha' dragons!"

"Friends don't kill friend," Hiccup stated. "Especially friends who help those imprisoned." He firmly clutched his sword in his hand, standing in front of Dagur and Grounded. Toothless growled, ready to attack, revenge in his eyes against the one who imprisoned him in the first place.

"Who are you, anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Where've you been, little man?!" The Leader laughed again. "Ya must've been livin' unda a rock if ya don' know who _I_ am! For I am Alvin the Treacherous! Leader of the Outcasts!"

Hiccup's confidence dropped a bit. He knew who Alvin the Treacherous was. Even if they hadn't met him personally, everyone knew who Alvin was, Hiccup didn't know a single person who didn't. Even the Underwood tribe knew, and, as far as Hiccup knew, Alvin had never given them a hint of trouble.

Hiccup had never met Alvin personally, but Stoick had mentioned him in passing a few times before. About him raiding other smaller villages, killing other Vikings in battle, and abusing and slaughtering dragons in a way that even Stoick the Vast couldn't approve of, even if it was happening to a 'monster,' as Stoick would put it.

"Again!" Dagur said firmly, but weakly. "Baby dragons! Tougher than you!"

"Shut it!" Hiccup whisper-shouted, trying to remain rigid and stoic. But Alvin was not impressed.

"And just _who_ do ya think ya are?!" Alvin asked harshly.

"Hiccup," Hiccup said immediately, no hesitation in his voice.

"Hiccup?" Alvin repeated, before he began to laugh hysterically. "Ha-ha-ha! Not only is a hiccup tryin' ta be threatenin', but now tha' hiccup's name is Hiccup?! I've only met one man who had the gall ta name his child tha', an'-"

Alvin stopped in mid-sentence, his face frozen in an expression of realization and surprise. Hiccup knew what he was thinking. Don't ask him how he knew. He just knew.

"Don' tell me," Alvin said. "Yer Stoick tha' Vast's _son_?!"

"And what's it to you if I am?" Hiccup asked. He didn't want to be Stoick's son. He never asked to be Stoick's son. And he hated being reminded of him.

"Well, it must be my birthday!" Alvin said evilly. "Not only do a' git tha' son'a tha' Berzerker chief, but a' also git the son of the great Stoick tha' Vast! I imagine both'a yer fathers'll be willin' ta pay a king's ransom fer you two."

"Over my dead body," Dagur said, as he tried and failed to get up again.

"Yer gonna be dead soon anyway if ta don' stop movin'," Alvin said. "An' yer no use ta me dead."

Toothless let out a roar of outrage. Grounded started beating her winds profusely, growling loudly. Hiccup was getting worried. With all of the noise, surely some other Outcast would hear and come running. And bring backup.

If looks could kill, Alvin would have been dead by the angry look in Toothless's eyes.

Alvin didn't seem to appreciate that.

"Before a' deal with ya boys," Alvin stated, raising his sword. "A' really outa' git this dragon back in its cage!"

With that, he charged.

But Toothless was not having it. No, not one bit. Hiccup didn't know how long Toothless was in isolation, but he was so made, it was in his eyes. He was at a level of anger that even the most thick-skilled Viking would not dare challenge. You don't mess with a dragon who's anger scale from one to ten was far beyond eleven.

"No! Wait, don't-!" Hiccup yelled at Alvin.

Barely getting the words out, Alvin took a swing at Toothless with his sword. Toothless dodged that swing with ease, and jumped above Alvin to get behind him.

In an attempt to get him off his feet, Toothless whipped his tail towards's Alvin's back. But Alvin was one step ahead. Sword in a tight grip, he turned around and took a shot.

Luckily, for Alvin, he managed to prevent possible serious damage to his spin. Unluckily, for Toothless, that hit sliced right through his left tail wing. Toothless cried out in pain.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled in anger. "You can't do that to my friend!"

"What he said!" Dagur said.

"An' wha's a scrawny boy like _you_ gonna do 'bout it?!" Alvin asked.

Alvin probably wasn't expecting g Hiccup to charge, which is exactly what he did. Grounded let out a fire ball, causing something to catch on fire, spreading quickly, distracting Alvin for a split second.

And that split second would prove to be the ultimate cost. With the swing of his own sword, Hiccup attacked Alvin, slicing into his arm, almost getting his sword stuck in Alvin's flesh in the process.

"Gah!" Alvin yelled in pain. "I'll git us fer that, Haddock!" He stated. "I'll kill ya, an' send yer head ta yer old man in'a box!"

Toothless took advantage of all the commotion. He tackled Alvin with ease. They did a few summersaults, before it ended with Toothless on top of a now disarmed Alvin, who's head was dangerously close to the now roaring flames.

"Git offa me, beast!" Alvin yelled. But Toothless had to such plans.

When Hiccup saw the blue grow from Toothless's mouth, he knew it was all over for Alvin.

A glow. A blinding flash. Alvin yelling in pain. Then silence.

And that was it. That was it for Alvin the Treacherous.

Hiccup had no comment.

"Come on, guys," he said. "We're getting out of here."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup road on Toothless's back, Dagur behind him, resting his head on his shoulder. Grounded walked slowly behind them, now free from the trap, though her hind leg was still in bad shape. She had to walk on only her three other legs. Tedious, but possible. Just as they were exiting the prison, several wild dragons flew right past the four at break-neck speeds. Hiccup nearly got whiplash when he whipped his head to the side to get a better look.

The Outcasts were having some serious issues. Wild dragons were everywhere. And they were _mad_. Recking havoc on the island. It was kind of like the raid back on Underwood Island all those years ago, but far worse.

"Dear Thor," Hiccup said. "What the heck happened here?!"

"I got myself a little help, that's what happened," said a voice from above. Hiccup looked up to spot Valka on Cloudjumper right above them.

"What'd you _do_?" Hiccup asks.

"Let the dragons out of their cages, of course," Valka stated, looking pretty proud of herself.

"At least that gives the Outcasts enough distraction so we can escape," Hiccup said.

"Hey!" Said an Outcast looking directly at them.

"Spoke too soon," Dagur muttered.

It was one of Alvin's lackeys who helped kidnap Dagur.

"Whatta ya think yer doin', stealin' our prisoner?!" He yelled.

"Uh, I think you have bigger problems than an escaping prisoner!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Tha' boy's this village's only hope a' gettin' back together after this!" The lackey yelled. "Men, attack!"

With that, the group was nearly swarmed.

But Grounded was not about to put up with this. She'd clearly had enough. Nobody saw it coming when she practically threw her tail towards the Vikings and went to town on them. She was probably causing more chaos than half the escaping dragons alone. Hiccup had never seen his beloved dragon act like this, but he didn't have time to dwell on that as she took out a good number of the men.

"Okay, Grounded," Hiccup said, getting off Toothless to calm the Sky Digger down. "That's enough. We need to leave."

"Not on your life!" Said the lackey, throwing a dragon grappler at Hiccup. Hiccup would probably have gotten killed if Toothless hadn't grabbed him with his mouth and teeth, holding him by the shirt and pulling him out of the way. So it only hit Hiccup's leg.

"GAH!" Hiccup cried out. It bashed against his leg.

"Let's go!" Valka yelled. "NOW!"

But Toothless couldn't. The second he tried to take to the air, he fell back to the earth immediately. He almost crushed Hiccup and Dagur on the way down.

"Ow," Dagur said.

"Ha-ha!" The lackey laughed. "That dragon is flightless without his tail wing!"

"Wha-?" Hiccup then remembered. Alvin had sliced Toothless's wing. He couldn't fly. A downed dragon was a dead dragon.

Grounded came over in attempt to help Hiccup escape. But she never got the chance. Several other Outcasts came out to viciously attack her, catching her off-guard.

"Grounded!" Hiccup yelled, getting out from under Toothless to help his dragon.

But Grounded gently, but firmly pushed him back with her tail.

Hiccup only got one good look at her face. He could see a clear message in her eyes.

 _'Go! While they're distracted!'_

Hiccup had no intentions of leaving her at the mercy of Vikings.

Until he was grabbed. Out of nowhere. By sharp claws.

"What in the name of Odin-? Hellfire?!"

Shoot! Hiccup nearly forgot about him. Now he was lifting him into the air.

"Wait! Wait! What about Dagur, Toothless, and Grounded?!" He yelled.

"I got them!" Valka yelled back, Dagur and Toothless in the claws of Cloudjumper.

"Wait! Grounded!" Hiccup called, kicking he legs, then exclaiming in pain. His leg hurt! It must've been broken!

The lackey man tried to use his grappler again. But he got blasted from above.

Hiccup looked up. A white dragon was above them. Probably one of the prisoner dragons. And there was a man in it. It was flying so fast, probably trying to shake the man off.

Then it flat-out attacked the Outcasts.

Toothless must not have wanted to do nothing. He started blasting any Outcast below who tried to use an airborne weapon to shoot them down.

"Grounded..." Hiccup muttered in a dead, hopeless tone as the the flaming village slowly faded from his sight.


	19. Chapter 19

**So, here's the next chapter. I would have had it in sooner, but I had a few behind-the-scenes issues with my personal life, which involved a little accident involving my aunt. No one was hurt, though.**

 **Oh, and one other thing; the Guest who called me a bastard. Um, why? I mean, I take no offense, but why?**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 19

Written by NightShade248

Co-written by thecoreofjustice

*Berk, Three To Five Days After The Outcasts Incident*

"Aye, Stoick, Trader Johann is here," Gobber said as he walked up to his old friend who was standing on the porch of his home, looking over the village.

"Hmf," Stoick muttered in his, now usual, dead, hopeless tone. He didn't even glace at Gobber as he spoke, "'Bout time he showed up. He was a 'pposed ta show up days ago."

Gobber sighed at Stoick's attitude. He'd been like that ever since Hiccup ran away about five years ago. He wasn't the same person Gobber grew to refer to as a brother.

"Ah, things don' always go accordin' ta plan, Stoick," Gobber stated, trying to break Stoick out of his, probably ever lasting, bad mood.

"Like how Hiccup was suppose ta be ma successor?" Stoick asked as he and Gobber walked down to the docks. " _That_ didn' go 'accordin' ta plan."

"Stoick! Stoick!" yelled one of the men who worked on the docks, who was running towards Stoick and Gobber at break-neck speeds. "Trader Johann wants ta speak wit' ya!" he stated, panting when he finally came to a stop. " _Now_!"

"Ai, yi, yi," Stoick sighed, his hand hitting his forehead in annoyance. "Wha' idiotic story does he want ta tell now?"

"Trust me, Chief, this is one story you'll want ta hear!" The man said.

When they got to the docks, Trader Johann was freaking out, pacing back and forth, and muttering to himself.

"Alright, Johann," Stoick said, deciding to ignore what the dock worker said and focus on other things. "I hope ya gotta good reason as ta why yer so late?"

"Stoick! Oh, Thor, Stoick!" Johann saw Stoick and started going into hysterics. "An island... Dragons... Outcasts... Destroy..."

The only word Stoick though had any relevance was 'Outcasts.'

"Wha's this 'bout the Outcasts?" Stoick asked.

"Are we bein' invaded?" Gobber asked, concerned.

"No!" Trader Johann shouted. "Stoick, you won't believe this; Not even a week ago, the entire Outcasts island was engulfed in flames! Destroyed pretty much the entire village, and the tribe! Alvin is dead! Killed by a dragon, I've heard! And- and those dragons were accompanied by DRAGON RIDERS!"

"WHAT?!" Stoick shouted louder than Johann. "Johann, ya better not be lyin'-"

"I wish I was, Stoick, I wish I was!" Johann yelled back.

"Where did ya hear all a' this?" Gobber asked.

"I was on my way to Berserker Island, on my usual route," Johann stated. "When I passed Outcast Island (keeping an appropriate distance, I might add). I would have just passed on, unnoticed, when I saw the _whole_ island up in fire and smoke! And then I found one surviver in a small fishing boat. So I pulled him out of the water, and put him on my boat."

"There's an Outcast on your boat?!" Gobber asked. Everyone on Berk knew that Johann kept away from Outcasts as much as he could. He, too, was an enemy of them.

"And dragon riders?" Stoick asked. "Who in their right mind would join forces with dragons. You know that Outcasts are lying barbarians. Are you sure about this?

"Yes, yes," Johann said. "But that's not important right now! There's something else that might just interest you, Stoick!"

"And what would that be, Johann?" Stoick asked.

"It's Hiccup!" Johann stated. "That Outcast said that Hiccup is with the dragons riders!"

 **(A/N- This scene isn't too important to the next few chapters. We just haven't heard much from Stoick, or Berk, so I brought them in for a little while. And, unlike in my last HTTYD fanfiction, Trader Johann isn't going to play a major role. He's just here to tell Stoick about Outcast Island. I feel like, if an Outcast appeared on Berk by their self, Berk would attack.)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Bewilderbeast Island, Barely Hours After The Outcast Incident (Yes, the previous scene was a scene taking place in the near future)*

Hiccup's leg hurt. It hurt really bad. It felt like it was on fire. Actually, it was worse than that, and Hiccup should know, since he'd been set on fire time and time again in the past.

Hiccup could barely move his leg. Every time he tried, pain would flare up, from the tip of his foot, all the way up to the beginning of his knee cap.

Toothless must have noticed Hiccup's discomfort. He still hadn't let Hiccup go, not that he ever intended to, and gently squeezed Hiccup's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. All it did was elect a cry from Hiccup, Toothless nearly broke the bones in his shoulder.

Now that everything had calmed down, Hiccup realized, aside from the pain in his leg, the feeling of guilt in his heart for Grounded. She was gone now, and it hurt him. Hiccup felt like it was all his fault. Grounded sacrificed herself for him to keep the Outcasts distracted, and he'd been forced to leave her alone. Thor only knows how scared and alone she feels right now. And now, Hiccup felt almost as alone as Grounded. Like his mother, she accepted him from the very beginning.

Hiccup didn't even realize he was crying now.

Hiccup also realized at that point that he was really tired. Hiccup really wanted to just go to sleep. All the insanity had distracted him from that. With no blaring emotions, such as anger, fear, confusion, he was able to focus on smaller things. Such as being tired. And the massive headache that was threatening Hiccup's brain.

Oh, and let's not forget about the fact that his leg was bleeding profusely. There was that, too. Yes, Hiccup's leg was bleeding, and he was only just noticing. The end of the grappler that caught Hiccup wasn't sharp, but the chain connecting to it was. Cut up his leg pretty good. It took great effort for Hiccup to bandage it up with his torn-up pants leg, and that wasn't easy, hundreds of feet in the air.

Blurry-eyed, Hiccup barely registered that he fell asleep until long after.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Since leaving Berk, Hiccup didn't dream much anymore. Not that there was any need to. He rode dragons, and was seen as a leader by an entire village (Next to his mother). No one was excluding him, or purposely trying to hurt him physically and mentally every day. He had a parent who loved Hiccup for Hiccup, and who wanted to spend time with him. Hiccup had a brother. Hiccup was practically living a dream. And, of course, the fact that Hiccup was a frequent insomniac didn't help. Hiccup only really had dreams when he was drop-dead tired.

But, when Hiccup did dream, he usually had nightmares.

Usually, his nightmares were about Berk. That was one of Hiccup's worst fears. Of waking up back on Berk, discovering that the last five years were nothing but a cruel dream. And that he'd have to go back to his previous life.

On a few occasions, his nightmares were about losing someone he cared about. Such as Valka, or Dagur, or Grounded (Aside from that nightmare coming true as of late). Usually, Hiccup woke up covered in sweat at either dream. Sometime Valka or Dagur woke him up, saying he'd been talking in his sleep.

This dream was different from his other ones. No images. Flashes of different colors, yes, but no story for Hiccup to follow. This dream was more of feelings, starting with the feeling of being jostled. It seemed like what was happening to Hiccup in the real world was working its way into him dream.

So, yes, it started with the feeling of his body being jostled. It seemed like someone had taken him from Toothless, and was carrying him in their arms. It felt like his mother. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to snuggle into her embrace. But he didn't. As much as Hiccup would have loved to do that, he wasn't a child anymore. Sure, as a teenager, he longed for the love of his mother. And they shared a hug every so often, but Hiccup didn't snuggle. He didn't want to seem weak anymore.

Hiccup then felt a flash of darkness, as if the sun had been blocked out, and he was somewhere with less light. Then he felt falling, only to quickly land on his back.

Then, bad energy. Hiccup was feeling a lot of negativity. Colors and shadows danced before his closed eyes, pushing and shoving, all seeming worried, upset, angry even. Loud noises that Hiccup couldn't identify rang in his ears, disorienting him, and seeming to aggravate the shadows.

Then, Hiccup suddenly felt the inability to move. It was as if his arms, legs, torso, and head were a being held down by weights. Hiccup started to panic in his dream, and unconsciously began to struggle. But to no avail.

Hiccup felt his head behind grabbed by the chin, and his mouth being forced open. Then, he had a bad feeling. A bitter feeling. A taste even, as if someone had forced some kind of herb into his mouth. Hiccup did soon feel water being forced down his throat, though it didn't rid the taste too much.

Nor did it rid the bad feeling deep in Hiccup's subconscious. Something bad was going on. Hiccup didn't like where this was going.

Then, pain. Extreme pain. Hiccup saw red, and began trying to fight against the weights. The pain in his bad leg had flared up to the max, and it was excruciating. His leg might as well been on fire! A dragon might as well have stepped on his leg, and was purposely trying to crush it as slowly as possible!

Hiccup heard himself crying in pain. This was too much to handle. He tried to fight the shadows, whom he assumed where holding him down, in front of his eyes, so he could escape the pain. But he was weighed down firmly, ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere.

Then, whatever was causing the pain stopped. The pain still lingered, but what was causing it stopped. Then, Hiccup's dream came to an end. He was still asleep, but he wasn't dreaming anymore. He completely blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup woke up to the sound of soft murmuring, and the light touch of rough scales.

"Mmnn..." Hiccup mumbled, not wanting to wake up just yet. He was perfectly content right where he was.

The rough scales nudged at him even more.

"Mmnn... Not now, Grounded..." He muttered. "Five more minutes... Then we can fly..."

Then something struck him. When Grounded wanted to wake him up for their morning flight, she liked to climb to the roof of the house and bang her feet on it. Why was she inside right now?

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Toothless's big, green eyes staring back at him. Large, and filled with worry.

"Whoa!" Hiccup cried out, flinching back as Toothless nudged him again with his nose, murmuring.

"You- you are in my house," Hiccup stated the obvious, realization hitting him in the face. "Does my mom know you're here?" Toothless gave a small nod. Very groggy, Hiccup pulled back the blanket, and swung his feet to the ground.

Or, foot to be more precise.

Hiccup's right leg was normal and completely in tact. But his left leg, from below the knee down, was nonexistent. All that was in place was a mechanical leg, made of metal.

Hiccup stared at in in shock. Dumbstruck, he was. The entire lower half of his leg was gone. Hiccup had to look away to avoid freaking out, as he breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself down.

Then, the door opened, revealing Valka.

"Hiccup!" She cried out. "Oh, thank Thor!" She ran up to Hiccup, trapping him in a hug. She petted his hair lovingly. Her eyes were misty with tears.

"Mom," Hiccup said, hugging back. "Mom, what-"

"Shhh, it's okay," she cooed. "I'll explain everything. I'm just so happy that you're okay."

After freeing himself from his mother's bear hug, mainly because he was still sore, Hiccup asked why his leg was missing. According to Valka, his leg was very badly cut up thanks to that chain, to the point where it had gotten infected.

"We got home almost a full day after everything, the dragons were so tired," Valka said. "Because of that, we didn't get you the proper medicine in time. We had to amputate it to prevent the infection from spreading."

"Oh," was all Hiccup could say.

"Sadly, even if it wasn't infected, your leg wouldn't have been any use to you anymore. It was in such terrible condition that I wouldn't have been surprised if you lost all functions in it."

Hiccup didn't respond to that. Instead, he asked, "How's Dagur doing?"

"Never better, brother!" Said an annoyingly energetic voice. Standing in the doorway was Dagur. His head was covered in bandages, and his left arm and right leg were in casts. He hobbled in, a crutch tucked under his good arm.

"Dagur, I told you to stay in bed," Valla groaned.

"And you expected me to listen?" Dagur asked, hobbling in to sit next to Hiccup.

"Dagur..." Hiccup's voiced trailed off. Dagur looked worse than when he did when Hiccup first found him on the island.

"Trust me, Hiccup," Dagur said. "I was a lot worse a week ago."

"A WEEK?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yes, dear, a week," Valka said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We were worried that you wouldn't wake up."

"And I told you not to worry," Dagur stated. "This is HICCUP we're talking about! Berk was so wrong! Aside from the obvious, the number one thing Hiccup is good at is _not dying_!"

"Yeah," Hiccup forced a chuckle at that. He stared at his bad leg. "I'm too stubborn to die."

Valka and Dagur chuckled as well, before Valka got to her feet.

"Well, come on now," she said. "Let's give that leg a try."

Hiccup stared at her for a moment. Hesitantly, Hiccup got up, putting his full weight on his good leg. Slowly, Hiccup put his bag leg forward...

Only to immediately fall over. If Toothless hadn't been standing next to him, he probably would have fallen face-first into the floor.

Hiccup rested his head on Toothless's and gently stroked his scales. They were smoother than Grounded's. A lot smoother. Hiccup thought that was rather fitting for the Nightfury.

Hiccup realized just how much he missed Grounded, and sighed sadly. He held Toothless a little tighter.

"Oh, can-can I-?" Valka gestured to Toothless. Hiccup was reluctant, he he let go of the dragon.

"Oh, he's beautiful," she cooed, getting closer to Toothless. He licked her like a dog would.

Dagur had to laugh at that. "Just like Hellfire," he stated.

"Oh, I've never seen a Nightfury this close," Valka said, scratching Toothless under the chin. "And I've seen some incredibly rare dragons in my day. He might very well be the last of his kind."

Hiccup mused on that for a second.

 _'So he was alone,'_ he thought. _'Just like me.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

It took Hiccup some time to get used to his new leg. It was like he was back to being clumsy, in-the-way, fourteen-year-old Hiccup, as he kept tripping and falling over his bad leg. And Hiccup was not really all that clumsy anymore, so it was pretty embarrassing for a well-respected guy in his twenties to be seen like that. It often felt like Hiccup needed a crutch far more than Dagur.

Valka had forced Hiccup to walk around outside a few days after he woke up, in order to get his leg used to the real-world ground, rather than a solid wood floor with no rocks or lumps to stumble over. And a number of the Underwoods were coming and going along the bridges connecting to the main island, so they got to see Hiccup acting like a bigger fool than usual. Lucky for Hiccup, most of them were nice enough to help him up most of the time. Even luckier, Hiccup had Toothless to shoo away the slightly more inconsiderate villagers who just had to snicker at Hiccup.

Hiccup wasn't sure of Toothless was grateful to have been saved from Alvin, or felt sorry for Hiccup after what happened to Grounded, or just genuinely liked Hiccup. But, for whatever reason, Toothless hadn't left Hiccup's side. He'd act as Hiccup's balance to keep him from falling, and tried to comfort him whenever he fell. And when Hiccup was tired, Toothless would lay down and let Hiccup lean on him to rest.

It took a long time, but eventually Hiccup learned to walk on his own. He was still a tad uneven at times, but he could get around on his own now. And, in that time Dagur healed as well, a lot faster than anyone was expecting. He still had his arm in a sling, but his head and leg had healed quite nicely and soon enough, he was back to being good, old Dagur. Naturally, though, Hiccup had to keep an eye on him, so he didn't aggravate his injury. When one says he was back to being Dagur, that was one hundred percent true.

But, once Dagur's arm was out of it's sling, time just seemed to fly by. And Hiccup's friendship with Toothless was starting to grow even more. Hiccup felt bad for Toothless losing his tail fin. Every time he tried to fly, he'd fall to the earth faster than Hiccup was with his prostatic. Hiccup knew he had to help. So, Hiccup got and idea;

If he could make use of a prostatic, why couldn't Toothless? That is when Hiccup decided to give Toothless a new tail.

It wasn't easy, though. Hiccup's first attempt could function in a similar way to Toothless's good tail fin, but it couldn't function on it's own. Not unless Hiccup was literally sitting on Toothless's tail to work it for him.

Hiccup's next attempt went slightly better, with a rope attached to the tail. If Hiccup was siting on top of Toothless, he could work the tail by pulling on the rope. It mostly ended with Hiccup falling off of Toothless. Hiccup knew he was on the right track, though he did eventually have to tie himself to Toothless for safety.

Eventually, Hiccup had a better idea.

 _'What if I used a lever?'_ He thought, sitting in bed one night, drawing up new tail designs while Toothless slept on the slab of rock Grounded used to sleep on. (Just thinking about it made Hiccup a little sad).

So, that's exactly what he did. He took the dragon saddle he'd been using and made a few modifications to it. Once that was done, Hiccup went to put it back on Toothless.

But, something made him stop in his tracks.

Hiccup walked to the cave Toothless often hung out in, the one Valka used to live in before they had a house.

"Hey, Bud," Hiccup called, holding up the saddle. "Ready for another little test-"

Toothless was in an odd position, laying on his side, his wings covering his body.

"Hey, Bud, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked, setting the saddle down and running up to Toothless. "Are you sick?"

Toothless murmured quietly, tightening his wings over himself.

"What do you have there, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, thinking that Toothless was hiding something. "Come on, Bud. You can show me."

With some reluctance, Hiccup was sure, Toothless unfolded his wings to reveal a small, baby Nightfury.

Hiccup stood there, stunned for a minute. A baby Nightfury? Where did Toothless get that?

"I-I thought you were the last one," Hiccup stated at last. Toothless gave him a look that clearly said, _'Apparently not.'_

"B-But how?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless gently picked up the baby dragon with his mouth and lead Hiccup away to outside, near the beach. Hiccup could not believe his eyes.

A pitch black Nightfury laid on its stomach, half buried in the sand. It laid motionless, eyes closed. A female dragon. And it was dead.

Hiccup stared at the dragon. Numerous injuries covered the poor thing. Some of which looked like claw marks. It must have gotten attacked by another wild dragon, and died on the beach.

"Poor thing," Hiccup said, running a hand along its wings. The baby yipped like a dog, looking at Hiccup with wide, warm, brown eyes as apposed to Toothless's green ones. Toothless rubbed its head lovingly.

"Well," Hiccup mumbled. "At least, the baby's in good paws."


	20. Chapter 20

**I am really not in the mood right now. This story is really starting to bore the heck out of me. Now, I'm not gonna cancel it. It's a request, and while this is my first request I've ever gotten, I am never gonna just give up on a request. I'm gonna see it all the way through. But, since I really don't feel like working on this particular story right now (I've got quite a few other ideas for stories I'd** ** _really_** **like to get started on), here's a little filler chapter to tide you all over. We're gonna have some fun with the most recent dragon I've added in the last chapter.**

 **On a happier note, my mother and her fiancé have finally tied the knot.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

 **P.S. You guys know how I asked about why some Guest left me a message in the review section, calling me a bastard. He did it again.**

 **Well, anonymous Guest reviewer person, I hate you, too...**

 **Not really. I don't give a damn about what you say about me. I just don't have the patience to deal with you.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 20

Written by Nightshade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

 ** _*Takes place the night before Hiccup found Toothless with the baby*_**

Toothless laid on the porch of his human, staring at the night sky. The stars twinkled before his eyes, dancing around the full moon. The dark blue sky painted the night.

Toothless decided to sleep outside tonight. Though he enjoyed sleeping inside the house with his new human, Hiccup, he was getting a little claustrophobic in there. He needed some air.

Toothless let out a long sigh. He wouldn't be having these feelings if he could still fly. Being trapped to the ground like a land animal wasn't for a dragon. They were built to fly. They belonged in the sky. Why did that have to change for him?

He waved his tail back and forth, still getting used to the feeling of only having one tail fin, as we as a prosthetic one. The who thing just irritated the heck out of Toothless, and he grumbled. Without his tail fin, he didn't even feel like a dragon anymore.

Slowly, Toothless got up. He didn't want to just lay there, moping. He wanted to move. But to where? He didn't know. It's not like he could really _go_ anywhere.

So, he just walked about the island. Admiring all of the dragons. Even this Nightfury, who'd been just about anywhere and everywhere, had never seen so many dragons of different size, color, species, and type all in one place.

Nor had he ever seen humans willingly letting said dragons live among them.

It truly baffled Toothless. The idea of living with humans in peace just seemed impossible. They were too different from one another.

When he first saw the human, 'Hiccup', as other humans had taken to calling him, he thought he was another Outcast, there to hurt him. Why did the Outcasts even have to catch him? Why'd they even bother him in the first place? He was just taking a nap on a deserted island when he was attacked, and held captive for weeks.

The human managed to surprise Toothless by setting him free. And then there was the Outcast leader, his followers, the other dragons...

It all went too fast. And now he the Nightfury, Toothless, as Hiccup had taken to calling him, was living with humans.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The Hiccup human wasn't the worst human he'd ever met, and he was around all kinds of dragons who were kind enough to explain everything to him.

Apparently, the majority of the dragons had already been on the island before the Underwood tribe came along. Before that, it had always just been the one female human, Valka. Then her son, Hiccup was found. Then the crazy Viking, Dagur. Then it just escalated from there.

Toothless sighed again as he walked along the beach. All of this was pretty cool in his opinion. If he could just fly, it wouldn't be so bad-

 ** _'Yip! Yip! Yip!'_** A high-pitched squeal interrupted Toothless's thoughts.

Was that a hatchling?

Toothless went to try and investigate. Key word; Try. He was quickly tackled in the face by a baby dragon.

Black as the night scales, it yipped loudly as it danced around Toothless like a hyperactive puppy, big brown eyes looking at him excitably.

Oh joy. Toothless rolled his eyes at it. It was just one of the baby dragons. They were so irritating, even to the dragons. They didn't listen to anyone, they frequently chewed on his tail, and-

Wait.

Something was wrong. It hit Toothless like a ton of bricks. Black as night scales. Toothless could not recall there being a dragon on the island that was made up entirely of black scales, aside from himself. Not a single one.

In fact, looking at this one right now, it was painfully clear that this dragon was the exact same dragon as he himself. A Nightfury.

Now, it was Toothless's turn to act like a puppy! This was great! Toothless couldn't remember the last time he'd seen another one of his kind! And suddenly there's one right in front of him! Clear as day! This was beyond amazing! He hopped up and down and cried out in pure joy and he moved down the beach. He couldn't wait to show his human, Hiccup, and the other dragons! Finally, he wouldn't be the only one-

Toothless nearly tripped over something big as he jumped up and down. He grumbled in pain, his moment of joy ruined. What in the name of Thor (Toothless had no idea whom this 'Thor' person was, but he was apparently a big deal to the humans) did he just trip over?

Toothless nearly had a heart attack.

There, laying on the beach, half-buried in the sand, was another Nightfury.

Obviously female, it was smaller than Toothless. Not much, but enough to tell him it was a she. She laid on her side, her wings wrapped around her body, partly closed. Her body was covered in claw and teeth marks, four large, significant ones running down her chest. Wide and open, bleeding.

The baby Nightfury yipped again, this time sadly, looking at Toothless with eyes filled with sadness.

Toothless had no reaction to all of this. Before he could, a wave of emptiness filled his mind. He was frozen in place, his brain trying to comprehend this before he could actually give away to any emotions. What emotion would come to him? Anger? Shock? Fear? Sadness?

No. The hatchling already had enough of that in his system.

Instead, Toothless carefully picked it up in his mouth by the back of its neck, as a mother cat often would for her kitten, and carried him away from the sight.

Compassion.

Toothless took the hatchling to his favorite cave on the island. It wiggled up against Toothless, leaning against him as Toothless often allowed Hiccup to, and fell asleep. Perfectly content with his new companion.

Toothless sighed. He didn't know what to think. What to do. He's always been a loner dragon. Never had any hatchlings of his own. He didn't know how to care for hatchlings. He could barely remember his own mother caring for him when he was a hatchling. The only things he knew about hatchlings now is that they never listen. And find his tail abnormally tasty.

Maybe Valka would know. She's been around babies dragons for twenty years, and even cared for her own baby at one point, and still continues to do so. She'd know how to handle this.

 **In the next chapter, I'm gonna try to get on with the story as much as possible.**


	21. Chapter 21

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 21

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

(Takes place sometime after Toothless found the baby Nightfury. We'll get into it later)

Hiccup's head felt ready to implode. His back and shoulders ached like he had just carried a heavy load up a large hill. His chest hurt badly and he was pretty sure his right wrist was badly sprained, and that was at the very least. Basically, almost everyday of his small form hurt.

But, most of all, what little bit of what was left of Hiccup's pride was now completely gone. Wiped clean as though it was never there to begin with. For the first time in his life, Hiccup literally felt like nothing.

Not like no one had made him feel that way before. But they had imprinted it deeper in stone this time.

Hiccup laid on his back on his wooden bed, feeling even more miserable than he ever did. He knew full and well that everybody on the island thought of him as a nuisance. Yes, he knew that, everybody knew that. Why did they have to keep reenforcing it?

Hiccup stared at his ceiling. It looked blacker than normal. Hiccup thought back to what had happened.

Mostly, all he remembered the pain.

Hiccup never understood why the other teens of Berk insisted on venting out their problems on him. Even if he was the source of the problem, hurting him wasn't gonna make it better. Though Hiccup knew that no one ever realized this other than himself.

Hard kicks to the chest. Blows to the head. Someone jumping up and down on his stomach, he was sure. Someone grabbing hold of his wrist so hard...

Yes... Hiccup remembered the pain of that beating quite well.

And insults. Harsh words thrown at him faster and harder than a dragon could blast fire.

'Useless idiot!'

'Weak nuisance!'

'Skinny freak!'

'Weakling!'

'You tear everything to the ground!'

'Go die in a fire!'

'Jump off a cliff!'

'Not even your own father wants you! I'll never understand why he didn't send you off this island the second you were born!'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup bolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. His eyes wide, his head darted around the room, those words of pure hatred still running through his mind.

Hiccup was in his room. But not his room back on Berk. It was his room on Bewilderbeast Island _. 'Right,'_ Hiccup thought. _'I'm still with Mom. This isn't Berk'_

Hiccup continued to glance around his room. He saw his dresser, his workbench, his tools, his pencils and papers, his drawings and schematics.

He looked over at Toothless, sleeping on his slab of rock every so soundly. The baby Nightfury was curled up against Toothless's belly, murmuring in his sleep. Toothless let out a slight snort, and shuffled his hind leg before settling down.

 _'Yeah,'_ Hiccup thought. _'Definitely not Berk.'_

Slowly, Hiccup removed his covers and got out of bed.

 _'I need water,'_ he thought, tip-toeing past the two Nightfurys.

Passing Dagur and Valka's rooms, Hiccup walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He walked over to the box where they kept extra water in bottles, and grabbed one.

Hiccup didn't realize how badly his hands were trembling until he tried to unscrew the cap of the bottle. Once he finally managed to open it, he took a long sip.

After a couple of sips, Hiccup was feeling a little better. He poured some of the water into his hands and splashed it onto his face before sitting down at the kitchen table. Hiccup just wasn't ready to go back to bed yet.

Hiccup burried his head in his hands. He hadn't thought of that day in a long time. The day that started everything. The day Hiccup didn;t think he couldn't possibly feel any lower. And then Astrid and Stoick managed to make him feel lower.

Hiccup took another sip of water. He just wanted to get the whole thing out of his head, but he couldn't.

 _'Why can't I?'_ Hiccup thought. _'It's not like I'm ever going to go back to Berk. So why can't I just forget about it?'_

In frustration, Hiccup shoved his chair out and stood up, walking towards a window. He stared at the stars.

Well, he stared at _a_ star.

His lucky star. The large one that gave him hope was on the move again. It soared through the sky like a rocket. Hiccup loved that star. It gave him his mother back, just like he'd asked for. And because of that, it gave him a real home, real friends, and a real family. Hiccup wasn't put down, or humiliated anymore. He was finally at peace.

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered. "For everything."

Hiccup continued to watch the star as it flew above the island. He couldn't help but smile and wave at it.

 _'I swear, it looks brighter than normal,'_ Hiccup thought. _'And bigger.'_

Hiccup didn't pay too much attention at first. But he became increasingly more perplexed as it seemed to move down towards the island. It did seem bigger.

 _'Too big,'_ Hiccup thought. It looked to be the size of Toothless. Perplexity quickly gave way to fear. Hiccup hustled up stairs, and practically ran to his tool bench, waking up Toothless in the process. Toothless let out a growl of annoyance and question. Hiccup ignored him for the time being, trying to find his hand-held telescope. He really needed to clean up.

Once he was finally able to find it, Hiccup ran to the window in his room, and looked through. There, in the sky. That was no star, that was a dragon!

With a person on it. And they were plummeting to the beach. Fast!

"Toothless," Hiccup said, running over to his dragon. "Get up! We need to go!"

Toothless gave Hiccup an irritated look, like he wanted to say, 'You woke me up for some stupid stars?!'

But, that didn't stop Hiccup. "Don't look at me like that, Bud," he said urgently. "It's an emergency! I think one of our riders is in trouble!" Toothless sighed, but he got up regardless.

On their short fly to the beach, where the dragon and rider had fallen, Hiccup was very concerned. A million thoughts were running through his head as fast as Toothless could fly. Why was a rider flying so late at night? Where they attacked? Is that why they were falling? Were there intruders on the island? Were the two still alive?

As soon as they landed on the beach, Hiccup practically flew off of Toothless in his panic. No dragon or rider was getting hurt on his watch. He had grabbed Toothless's saddle bag that had medical equipment in it. He had his custom made 'sword' with him in case of an attacker. Sure, it would have helped to wake up Valka or Dagur and had them come along, but that thought escaped Hiccup at the time. Too late now. Hiccup rushed over to the dragon and rider.

But stopped in his tracks.

This definitely wasn't a rider. At least, not one of Hiccup's. Hiccup was pretty sure that this person didn't even live on Bewilderbeast or one of the five surrounding islands. It was no one that Hiccup knew. This person was definitely a man, who wore clothing consisting of a dark blue cloak, a sash wrapped around his waist, a small bag attached. He held a javelin in one hand, a shield in the other. Black boots, brown pants, and black shirt. The cloak and the dark night hid his face from view.

Hiccup had definitely never seen this man before. He did not belong anywhere on the island.

 _'Who is that man?'_ Hiccup wondered. _'And why is he here? He is with other dragon riders?'_

Hiccup's eyes wondered to the dragon. Pure white scales covered it. Big, icy blue eyes stared at its rider. It's white scales were interrupted by the sight of red blood along its head. A gash on the side of its face was visible.

It looked almost exactly like Toothless. Toothless must have noticed that as well, because he let out a startlingly loud murmur, and tried to get closer to the dragon and man.

"No, Bud! No!" Hiccup whisper-shouted, trying to tug Toothless away. "I know you are there," said the man. His back was turned to them. Hiccup almost groaned.

"I-I'm so sorry," he started. "But, what are you-"

Before Hiccup could get through his thoughts, a large dragon came out of nowhere, standing in between both Hiccup and the man.

And Hiccup had no idea how, considering the dragon was more than twice the size of a Monstrous Nightmare, making a loud BOOM! as it landed. It's body make an odd shuttering noise, like it was put together like a toy. It was completely black from head to toe, huge green eyes staring at Hiccup and Toothless.

 _'It can't be,'_ Hiccup thought in shock.

That dragon was a Boneknapper. But the bones were pitch black.

But Hiccup didn't have time to dwell on it. The dragon let out a loud roar, probably louder than any roar Hellfire could ever hope to make, with a malicious look in its eyes.

Toothless roared back, standing in between Hiccup and the dragon. He stood on battle stance, ready to defend his human to the very final end.

Hiccup pulled out his 'sword,' which technically wasn't a sword at all. It was really just two small pipe-like objects. But it was special. Hiccup had made it to set on fire, using Zippleback gas. He lit it up and held it in front of himself for protection.

The dragon seemed unimpressed, and roared again, probably waking up everyone within a fifty-mile radius. But Hiccup didn't want to fight. He didn't want to fight a dragon. Dragons were his friends.

Slowly, Hiccup approached the BoneKnapper. It eyes him cautiously.

"Hey there, buddy," Hiccup said gently. "Let's not get upset now."

"Wait, that voice..." The man said, so quietly that Hiccup barely heard him.

Hiccup continued his approach, reaching out his free hand. "It's okay. It's okay."

The man began to turn around. Just as the BoneKnapper seemed to let Hiccup touch him, he quickly snatched up Hiccup's shirt and hoisted him up into the air.

"No! Oh no!" Hiccup yelled, struggling. "T-Toothless!"

Toothless started blasting at the BoneKnapper as it threw Hiccup around like a rag doll.

Until the man put an end to it.

"Ash! Stop!" He yelled. "Do not hurt him! Put Hiccup down!" And the dragon did.

Hiccup considered himself lucky he didn't fall on his head. But that thought was quickly gone as he looked at the man. "How do you know my name?" Hiccup asked. "Do I know you?"

"No," the man said. "But I know you." He let his hood down. The man had dark brown, almost black, eyes. Dark skin like wood, and long black hair tied in dreadlocks and pulled back into a ponytail. The man seemed to be in his mid-forties at the youngest.

"Uh..." Hiccup, incredibly creeped out right now, just stuttered. "Um... W-Who are you?"

"Asger," the man stated. "I guess you could call me an old friend."

 **So, now I an introducing a new OC that thecoreofjustice has wanted from the beginning. We'll get into more of him later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm a little apprehensive about this next chapter. I won't even beat around the bush, major spoiler, but since we're getting into Asger's backstory in this chapter, it also goes through the fact that he was an African Slave, and being shipped off to a new master in this chapter. This was a part of thecoreofjustice's basic plot, but I'm only now realizing that people could take that the wrong way, and blow things out of proportion. So, if you don't want to get into that, maybe you should just skip the second half of this chapter.**

 **Then again, I've already had Dagur stab himself in the stomach by accident, and had the entire Outcast clan and island burned to the ground. So, I have no idea why I'm worrying. But I am.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 22

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

 _Previously-_

 _Just as the BoneKnapper seemed to let Hiccup touch him, he quickly snatched up Hiccup's shirt and hoisted him up into the air._

 _"No! Oh no!" Hiccup yelled, struggling. "T-Toothless!"_

 _Toothless started blasting at the BoneKnapper as it threw Hiccup around like a rag doll._

 _Until the man put an end to it._

 _"Ash! Stop!" He yelled. "Do not hurt him! Put Hiccup down!" And the dragon did._

 _Hiccup considered himself lucky he didn't fall on his head. But that thought was quickly gone as he looked at the man. "How do you know my name?" Hiccup asked. "Do I know you?"_

 _"No," the man said. "But I know you." He let his hood down. The man had dark brown, almost black, eyes. Dark skin like wood, and long black hair tied in dreadlocks and pulled back into a ponytail. The man seemed to be in his mid-forties at the youngest._

 _"Uh..." Hiccup, incredibly creeped out right now, just stuttered. "Um... W-Who are you?"_

 _"Asger," the man stated. "I guess you could call me an old friend."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Once again, a million questions ran through Hiccup's head faster than Toothless could ever hope to fly. He'd just discovered this man. But he just left Hiccup with more questions than answers; Okay, this man was named Asger. That much he understood. But that was it. _Who_ was this 'Asger,' really? _What_ was he doing here? _When_ did he get here? _How long has_ he been here? It must have been a long time for him to call himself an old friend. Speaking of which, what _did_ he _mean_ by 'old friend?' How did he know Hiccup? And now was Hiccup suppose to know him? He'd never seen this man in his life. And what was up with the Boneknapper? And why were the bones it was wearing black? And what about the white dragon?

"Hiccup?" Asger said. "Are you alright?" It took Hiccup a moment to realize that he'd been waving his hands in front of his face, and that he was probably making a weird look, because he just now settled his face. He was just really confused as to this man.

Right around that time, the white dragon let out a moan, a pain-filled one. The white dragon looked at the men and dragons, its eyes filled with great pain. The gash was bleeding profusely, staining the white scales and pooling on the ground. It gurgled and moaned again.

"Oh Hailstorm," Asger said worriedly, rushing back to the dragon's side, kneeling down. Out of pure instinct, Hiccup found himself right next to the dragon as well. Asger dug around his bag for something to stop the bleeding. Hiccup was one step ahead, though, as he got out some cloth and pressed it against Hailstorm's head. Asger loving stroked Hairstorm's head.

"I'm sorry, girl," he muttered. "You just rest. You've been through a lot." Both Toothless and the Boneknapper, Ash, stood by. Toothless was next to Hiccup, murmuring to Hailstorm, which Ash kept back, eyeing all of them with large, steely grey eyes.

With some time, the two men managed to stop the bleeding, and the wound was patched up. It didn't seem to be as bad as they thought. _'Good,'_ Hiccup thought. _'Now that, uh, Hailstorm is taken care of...'_

"Uh, Asger, was it?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes," Asger answered.

"Uh, if you don't mind, I have a lot of questions that I would love to have answered." Hiccup stated, trying his hardest not to offend Asger.

Asger didn't seem too bothered, though. "I would expect as much," he said. "Anyone would. Especially Valka's boy."

Hiccup was, once again, thrown for s loop. "You know my mom?!"

"Indeed, I do," Asger answered. "Though, I highly doubt she knows I am here at this time. In fact, I was a tad surprised _you_ knew I was here."

"Well, it isn't hard to spot someone when they're crash-landing," Hiccup said. Asger laughed.

"Anyway, not to be rude, Asger," Hiccup continued. "But would you mind telling me how you know me?"

"I tend to keep a watchful eye on everything," Asger stated. "But you, Hiccup, I looked after just a little bit closer."

Hiccup gave him a creeped out look. _'Stalker, much? I can handle Dagur, but I've know him longer.'_

Probably sensing Hiccup's distress, Aser sighed. "Perhaps it'd be better if we discussed this with your mother present," he said.

XxXxXxXx

Hiccup led Asger back to the house, his two dragons right behind. Hailstorm was very weak, but Ash, whom Hiccup nicknamed the Graceful Giant, he barely made a sound as he moved, managed and keep her from falling behind with Toothless's help. Still, Asger kept close, often petting her neck, and encouraging her to keep going.

As they neared the house, however, Hiccup was met with a flash of red, and was nearly crushed. Dagur had pounced on him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hiccup! You're okay!" He shouted, waving Hiccup back and forth.

"Good to see you to, Dagur," Hiccup chocked out. Dagur hugs tightly.

"Where the heck did you go?!" Dagur asked, not bothering to release Hiccup. "We heard Dark Knight **(A/N-The baby Nightfury's name. Did I mention that earlier?)** squealing in your room, and when I looked to check, you were gone! I told Valka, and we went looking- And who the heck is this?"

Dagur stopped ranting long enough to look over at Asger.

Asger cleared his throat and said, "I think a better question would be, are you trying to hug Hiccup, or suffocate him?"

Dagur looked over at Hiccup. Hiccup was pretty sure that his ribs were cracked, and that his face was turning blue, because it certainly felt like it. Dagur realized his mistake, and released him. But he did give Asger a slight dirty look.

"Okay, but seriously. Who is this?" Dagur asked again, his question more directed towards Hiccup rather than the man in question.

Catching his breath, Hiccup said, "Uh, Dagur, this is Asger. Asger, Dagur."

"Hello, Dagur," Asger greeted.

"Hey," Dagur said. "Wait, Hiccup, did you go out for this guy? Where'd he come from? And what's with these dragons? Is that a Boneknapper?! Why're its bones _black_?! And what kind of dragon is that white one?"

"I promise he'll explain everything," Hiccup said, looking hopefully at Asger, who nodded in agreement. "But we need to find Mom first."

"Valka went out looking for you on the other islands with Cloudjumper," Dagur said. "We can just call her back."

"Forgive my asking, but how do you propose we 'call' her back?" Asger questioned. "I doubt she'd be able to hear us shouting for here with the current distance between us."

Dagur lifted his fingers to his lips and did a quick whistle. A few seconds later, Hellfire came trotting out from behind the house.

"Ah, an Ear Splitter call," Asger mused. "How nice."

"Yep, he's the best," Dagur said proudly.

"Yeah, and he's gonna wake up the entire village of he calls for Mom," Hiccup mentioned.

"And I'm suppose to care, why?" Dagur laughed like what Hiccup said was completely insignificant.

"Do you also want the dragons to freak-"

"Hellfire, roar!"

Asger and Hiccup barely covered their ears in time before Hellfire's ear splitting (Pun intended) roar erupted the island. Several dragons went into a panic, flapping their wings, roaring in alarm, and taking fight in fear. Hiccup narrowly dodged getting hit head-first by a full-grown Gronkle, and Asger had to drop to the ground to avoid a similar fate, yelling something in a foreign language that Hiccup could not identify.

It was only by some miracle that some realized that it was only Hellfire. But not all.

It didn't take at all long for Valka to show up, on top of Cloudjumper, her staff in hand. She had to slam her staff onto the ground to calm everyone down.

"What in the name of Thor is going on?!" She shouted angrily, hopping off of Cloudjumper. "Dagur, you know Hellfire's ca is for emergencies only! Are you trying to scare the dragons to death?!"

"I'm pretty sure a dragon rider we've never met counts as an emergency, Mom," Hiccup said. Though he did agree with his mother for the most part.

"What are you-" Valka looked over at Asger, as he picked himself off of the ground, using the blunt end of his javelin to lift himself up. He looked over at Valka, and a smile spread over his face.

Hiccup tried to introduce them. "Uh, Mom, this is-"

"Asger?" Valka said, looking confused.

"Hello, Valka," He said happily. "It's been a while."

"At least five years," Valka stated. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," He answered.

"Mom, how do you know this guy?" Hiccup asked.

"He and I met a long time ago, Hiccup," Valka said. "Shortly after I left Berk."

"Yes," Asger agreed, turning to Hiccup. "Valka liked to call me the first Dragon Rider."

XxXxXxXx

 _(Flashback)_

 _Thunder and lightning boomed and crackled overhead of the giant ship sailing the sea. the ocean rocked the boat viciously, often causing anyone onboard who was standing to stumble and fall. It was dark underdeck, almost as dark as the sky itself at the was colder than the Artic, and there was nothing the many, many slaves onboard could do about it._

 _Underdeck was five slaves. All dark skinned, sitting quietly, lost in their own thoughts. Each of them had a haunted look in their eyes. There were four men, one no olde than two, and one woman, clearly the youngest one's mother. She held her child tightly in their arms, knowing full well that he would likely be ripped away when they arrived at... Where ever they were going. Yhe men stood still, not daring to give the guards watching over them the time of day with even a simple glance. They glared at the floor like it had done something wrong._

 _And, Asger was one of them. The man stood in the corner, leaning against the wall, emotionless and not daring to speak. He was thinking back to his home, his real home, with his real family, and his real friends back when he was a child. His real family now dead, his friends he would never see again._

 _Heavy chains held Asger's hands in place, keeping him from doing just about anything at all. He glared at them. This was completely degrading._

 _Asger and the now four other slaves were on their way to their new master, after being won in an auction after their old master passed away. An old man of power and wealth, but kind to all, including his slaves. A father figure to Asger, he was, when he was first shipped off to him from his home._

 _And now he was being transported like an animal._

 _Asger glanced at the one guard guarding the stairs. That man had been lashing out at them the whole trip. In fact, besides him, there were_ now _only four other slaves. There used to be five. At least, until that man was done._

 _Asger was jolted out of his thoughts and looked up when he heard crying, and the guard standing by the mother, Rhea._

 _"Shut that stupid kid up!" The guard yelled angrily, shoving his sword towards Rhea and her child, inches away from the child's face. That didn't seem to help calm the child down, as he cried even more._

 _Rhea tried to push the sword away. "Please, sir, you're scaring him," she said quietly._

 _"I told you to shut him up!" The impatient guard yelled again, poking the child with his sword. The other three men tried to calm the guard down, but to no avail, ending with one of them getting whacked with the flat of the Guard's swords, and shoved to the ground._

 _Oh hell no, Asger was not going to tolerate this on any level. But he couldn't just walk up and tell the man off._

 _So, why not try another route?_

 _Asger walked over to Rhea and the guard. Ignoring the guard, Asger kneeled down to the child._

 _"Hey kid," he said soothingly. "It's okay. Just relax and quiet down for Mommy. Everything is okay now."_

 _With that, the kid quieted down. Asger got up and looked the guard straight in the eye._

 _"It seems you lack the patience necessary for dealing with young children," Asger stated._

 _The guard got wide-eyed with shock. Asger knew why. Never, in this man's life, had he been insulted in such a way by a slave. A bold move Asger played, he had to admit._

 _Shock quickly came to anger as the guard tried to look intimidating, storming up to Asger, holding his sword up in front of him._

 _"Just who do you think you are, rat?!" He yelled._

 _"Take a step back,_ sir _," Asger said, his voice clearly sarcastic as he said the word 'sir', spatting it out like it was poison. "Unless you wish to regret your decision." Asger raised his arms to his chest._

 _The guard laughed. "How much damage do you think you could cause like that?!" He laughed out loudly._

 _"Oh, I don't know," Asger said before whipping his arms at the guard's face, his heavy metal chains hitting the guard with great force. "Try, a lot."_

 _The guard fell to his side, blood gushing from his mouth, a few teeth laying on the floor. His cheek was gashed open, and his nose was bleeding profusely from both nostrils. Ti his surprise, Asger's chains fell from his wrists and clattered to the floor. That hit must have broken the lock. The guard glared at Asger in absolute rage._

 _"Why you-" he got up quickly in an attempt to lash his sword out at Asger. But he never got the chance, because he, and the others, suddenly fell back as the boat swerved and shook uncontrollably. Yelling could be heard above deck,_

 _"Hey!" The guard yelled. "Be careful out there!"_

 _It clearly was not the fault of whoever was steering the boat. The sound of roaring came from outside. Asger could smell smoke and fire. The ship rattled as if a giant were stepping aboard._

 _Suddenly, the floor of the main deck came crashing down. A Monstrous Nightmare glared at him. Asger narrowly avoided being crashed by the wood and humongous claw, which unfortunately crushed Rhea and her child. The guard tried to attack the Nightmare, which only ended with him getting roasted alive. The guard was soon nothing more than a lump of lifeless coal._

 _When the Nightmare roared again, and with half of the lower deck now engulfed in flames, Asger and the other two men took off for the stairs. Not before Asger grabbed the keys to the other mens' cuffs from the now dead guard, though._

 _Unfortunately, he would never get to use those keys. Before they could even reach the end of the boat, the other two men were killed. The Nightmare proceeded to jump on the boat, causing all three men, and whoever else could have possibly been alive, to go flying off the ship into the sea. And drown._

 _Asger was the lucky one. Hitching a ride on a piece of drift wood, he was able to float away from the wreaked ship, and the dragon. If Asger had to guess, it was minding its own business until the men on deck decided to attack. So it fought back._

 _Not that it mattered now, after hours at sea, and narrowly avoiding being attacked by Scauldrons, Asger came to an island and passed out._


	23. Chapter 23

**New chapter, everyone. Quick thing that's been on my mind, I want to take a second thank everyone for reading the story so far, it means a lot to me.**

 **So thank you.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 23

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

Previously...

...Asger was the lucky one. Hitching a ride on a piece of drift wood, he was

able to float away from the wreaked ship, and the dragon. If Asger had to guess,

it was minding its own business until the men on deck decided to attack. So it

fought back.

Not that it mattered now, after hours at sea, and narrowly avoiding being

attacked by Scauldrons, Asger came to an island and passed out.

XxXxXxXx

"That sounds terrifying," Hiccup stated to Asger, staring at the man with wide eyes.

"It was," Asger agreed, sipping at his tea. "It truly was."

All sat in Hiccup's house now, sitting at the table by the cooking fire. Hellfire, Toothless, and Hailstorm rested by their riders. Hailstorm was sound asleep, murmuring in her sleep. Since it was already crowded in the house, Cloudjumper and Ash had to stay outside, but the poked their heads in the windows.

Valka had decided to make some tea, using tea leaves that Asger had brought with him.

"They're from my home," Asger had said.

"So, what happened after that?" Dagur asked, pushing his tea away slightly. He never was a big fan of tea.

"I think I can answer that," Valka stated, pouring herself some more tea. She sat down next Hiccup, who gazed at her curiously.

"What do you mean by that, Mom?" Hiccup asked, sucking on his tea.

"Well, you see Hiccup, it was about a year after I... left Berk. I was living on this island, still getting used to just dragons and no humans..."

XxXxXxXx

(Flashback)

 _Valka walked along the icy ground called the beach, by herself. Silence rang in the air. Outside of the mountain, it remained relatively quiet without humans around. It made Valka feel lonely._

'Get used to it,' _she thought to herself. How, though, she did not know. But, the idea that her husband was alone to raise their only son. And that she had pretty much abandoned her newborn son. It broke her heart._

 _And now it had become a reality._

 _"They're better off without you," Valka said out loud. "You're son will be safer, and live in a home where there is no conflict." She thought back to all of the times Valka and her husband fought. Hiccup didn't need to grow up in that kind of environment. Berk had enough problems as it is._

 _Valka held herself as she trotted along. She wrapped her coat around herself tightly. It was very cold outside, as it often was in this region. Yes, she could have brought Cloudjumper or any dragon with her, but she just wanted some alone time._

 _"Ugh..."_

 _Valka did a double take when she heard that, whipping her head in all directions. That definitely was not a dragon. It sounded too... human._

 _"Mmhhmm..."_

 _And it sounded close. After some searching, Valka came across a man. In his twenties or thirties, a dark color decorated his skin._

'Slave..' _Valka thought. Berk didn't really have any slaves. They might as well have been outlawed, because, according to Stoick, 'A true Viking should not have to rely on a slave to get his job done, when he should be perfectly capable of doing it himself!'_

 _Valka chuckled to herself at that. She knew that Stoick would never admit it, his pride was too great. But she was sure that he didn't approve of slavery because it often involved the mistreating of said slaves._

 _Too bad he didn't feel that way about dragons as well._

 _Blinking back tears that had suddenly started welling up in her eyes, Valka kneeled down to examine the man. He didn't have any visible bruises or injuries on his person. But it was clear that he was breathing irregularly, to the point where Valka had to do CPR on him. Even after doing that, however, the man did not look good. He was pale, deadly pale, and seemed to be in pain. Upon closer examination, Valka noticed that he had some broken ribs._

 _Having no other choice, and not wanting to leave the man behind, Valka lifted him up, hooking his arm around the back of her neck, and carried him away._

XxXxXxXx

"...If it was not for Valka, I would have been dead," Asger said, staring at Valka.

"Whoa," Dagur mumbled.

"What happened after that?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I took Asger in and took care of him," Valka continued. "He had a severe case of hypothermia, kind of like you did, Hiccup. For a long time, I was afraid that he wasn't going to wake up.

"But he did, and Asger stayed with me for a while. He helped me take care of the dragons, build weapons, gather food, things that would normally take an entire village to do."

"When you've been doing that for as long as I had been, it quickly becomes child's play," Asger sipped at his tea, again.

Valka chuckled. "You could even put up with my bad cooking."

"Because I've had far worse," Asger pointed out, and they shared a laugh.

"You guys were real close, weren't you?" Dagur asked.

"Why didn't you stay with Mom, Asger?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Well, Hiccup, some years later, after I met Valka," Asger started. "I came across Ash, the Boneknapper back there-"

He waved at Asger, who sort of gave him a grin back.

"I was almost unsure as to what type of dragon I was looking at at the time, what with the bones he gathered were black. So, I decided that I had to know, and went back with him to his island."

"Yeah, did you find out why?" Dagur asked, sitting up straighter.

"If I had to guess, the bones he collected had been on the island long enough for them to become stained with volcano ash, hence his name."

"His island has an active volcano?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, as well as many other dragons. Most of the common types of dragons, but many dragons nonetheless," Asger stated. "And I decided to stay, because the island's queen was getting more... demanding, to say the least. I knew that that island needed my help."

"Sweet," Dagur gave a small, but traditional crazy laugh. Valka gently smacked his shoulder.

"But wait, there's one thing I don't get," Hiccup said. "Well, actually a couple of things, but first, where did you get a WHITE Nightfury?"

"A Snowfury, if you please," Asger stated. "They are very rare, dare I say even rarer than traditional Nightfurys. They mostly roam the far north, and use their fire to stay warm."

"When did you get her?" Valka gently pet Hailstorm's tail. "I don't believe I've ever seen her before."

"Six or seven years ago, I believe," Asger answers, deep in thought as he tried to remember. "I was hoping I would find something to sooth the Queen, please do not ask, and instead found her. It was just a few days before I visited Berk, and-"

"YOU WENT TO BERK?!" Hiccup, Valka, and Dagur all yelled in sync, causing the dragons to stir and jump up.

"Please calm yourselves, everyone," Asger raised his hand in front of the dragons, moved his fingers in an odd manner, and they settled down.

"Yes, that is correct, I went to Berk," he continued. "I didn't stay long, trust me. I didn't even land there. I just flew above on Hailstorm. We were so far away, I doubt that, if anyone had saw us, they would have thought of us as nothing more than a simple star-"

"You're my star..." Hiccup suddenly said out loud.

"Pardon?" Asger asked, lowering his cup as he was about to take another sip.

"You're my star," Hiccup said outright, pure shock written all over his face. "You're my lucky star."

"What are you talking about?" Dagur asked impatiently. He loved Hiccup like a brother, but why did he have to speak in riddles?

"Hiccup, sweetie, are you alright?" Valka asked.

"He's my star, Mom," Hiccup said.

"I do not understand," Asger said.

Hiccup snapped out of his shock. "S-Sorry! It's just..."

"What Hiccup?" Asger asked, patting Hiccup's shoulder.

"Uh..." How was Hiccup suppose to explain this? His wish on a star when he was fourteen? It was embarrassing. When he saw Asger tonight, he thought it was just a coincidence. But now...

"W-When I was fourteen," Hiccup said. "Shortly before I came home to Mom, I saw this big, white star in the sky. Several times, in fact. And I made a wish on it. I-I think that star was you, Asger."

"Oh, so you did see me," Asger said.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, Hiccup, that one visit was not the last," Asger stated.

"What?" Valka asked.

"I guess you could say that I saw Hiccup at one point, and I was... worried about him. So I flew around Berk for the next couple of nights."

"Asger..." Valka stared at him in disbelief. Asger normally never did something so dangerous, flying around an island full of dragon-hating Vikings.

"You were watching me?" Hiccup asked.

Asger chuckled. "Who do you think lead you here in your little boat?"

 **Oh Cliffhangers, how I love you. Just kidding, I hate them just as much as you guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

Call of the Dragons  
Chapter 23  
Written by NightShade248  
Co-written by thecoreofjustice

 _Previously-_  
 _"W-When I was fourteen," Hiccup said. "Shortly before I came home to Mom, I saw this big, white star in the sky. Several times, in fact. And I made a wish on it. I-I think that star was you, Asger."_  
 _"Oh, so you did see me," Asger said._  
 _"Huh?" Hiccup asked._  
 _"Well, Hiccup, that one visit was not the last," Asger stated._  
 _"What?" Valka asked._  
 _"I guess you could say that I saw Hiccup at one point, and I was... worried about him. So I flew around Berk for the next couple of nights."_  
 _"Asger..." Valka stared at him in disbelief. Asger normally never did something so dangerous, flying around an island full of dragon-hating Vikings._  
 _"You were watching me?" Hiccup asked._  
 _Asger chuckled. "Who do you think lead you here in your little boat?"_

XxXxXxXxXx

"I'm sorry, what?" Hiccup asked in more confusion.  
"Well, I certainly was not about to let you wonder aimlessly into danger," Asger stated.  
"Uh..." Was all Hiccup could say.  
"Asger, could you please be a little more specific?" Valka asked.  
"Oh, yes, of course," Asger said.

"After watching Hiccup for a while, I took notice that he was going to run away. It was pretty obvious, and quite frankly, I didn't blame him, especially after what Stoick did to Hiccup."  
Hiccup's hand went up to his left eye, running his fingers over the scar. He hadn't thought about that in a while, thank Odin, but he could still remember the pain he felt the moment Stoick's fist had connected with his face.  
"Anyway," Asger continued, trying to steer the conversation away from that little detail, Hiccup was sure. "It really was not my place to intervene, and even if I had, I'm sure that Hiccup wouldn't have listened to me. So, instead, I decided to stay back, though I did help a little by stirring up some commotion when Hiccup was trying to get some money."  
Hiccup thought back to that day he stole that jar of money from the market. When a dragon just so conveniently showed up at just the right time.

"Yes, Hiccup, that was me," Asger confirmed. "And after that, I saw Hiccup leave on a small boat. I figured that, if he was going to run away from his father, he might as well go to his mother. So I had some Scauldrons push your boat and lead them in the direction of this island."  
"The Scauldrons!" Hiccup exclaimed. "The ones surrounding the island that stopped me from leaving the first time! They were with you?!"  
"Correct," Asger stated. "I guess they decided to linger around the island when I left. Valka was already coming, so I figured she could handle the rest. So I went back to my island."

"But, wait, there's something I don't get," Dagur spoke up. "What are you doing here now?"  
"Yes, Asger, I'm a little curious myself," Valka agreed, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair.  
"I was getting to that," Asger sighed. "Because, Valka, I need your help."  
"Help with what?" Dagur asked.  
Asger sighed again. "There are a number of issues going on at the island. For one thing, Berk was this close to discovering the island just a few days ago." Asger held his thumb and index finger barely a centimeter apart.  
"But how could they have been so close?" Hiccup asked. "They've never been able to find the Nest, even after centuries of searching."  
"I am not sure how," Asger stated. "But they were far too close for comfort. And then there's the Queen."  
"The Queen?" Hiccup questioned.  
"Every nest has it's queen, Hiccup," Valka stated.  
"Only ours is getting more and more demanding," Asger said. "If the dragons don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves."  
"Is that the reason for dragon raids?" Dagur asked.  
"Yes," Asger confirmed. "Only now, it is getting worse. The Queen is getting impatient. She's already eaten ten dragons this week alone! If they didn't bring enough food back, the maximum would only be one, and that's if she could get her jaws on a dragons at all!"  
"Not good," Valka said.  
"Why would a Queen do that?!" Hiccup asked. "The Bewilderbeast has never eaten another dragon! Not even the baby dragons, and they annoy the heck out of him!"  
"Not every dragons is as kind as the great Bewilderbeast," Asger stated. "The point is, I need your help. Two people can not handle this alone."

"Two people?" Dagur asked.  
"There is another person on the island with me," Asger stated. "A young woman around Hiccup's age. I've known her since her family was abducted by pirates when she was fifteen. She's been with me ever since."  
"What's her name?" Hiccup asked.  
"Heather."  
"Heather?" Dagur repeated. "I used to have a sister named Heather."  
"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Asger asked. "I had to leave Heather behind because someone has to watch over the smaller dragons, despite the fact that I did not want to leave her alone. And I fear that something bad may have already happened to her."

"Asger, I have no problem with helping you," Valka said. "But how exactly are we suppose to help you?"  
"Well, Valka, that's a silly question, seeing as it's coming from the woman and her son who have an entire tribe of dragon riders in the palm of their hands," Asger stated.  
"That might work for the Queen," Hiccup said. "But what about Berk? We can't just go attacking them, even if they go after our dragons."  
Toothless murmured in agreement. Hailstorm shifted in her sleep.

"I already have an idea for that, Hiccup," Asger said. "If we get rid of the Queen, the smaller dragons will no longer have anything controlling them. Since they don't have to bring food back, they won't raid villages anymore. And if there's no more raids-"  
"There'll be no more quests to look for the Nest, since there won't be a nest anymore," Dagur finished.

"Precisely," Asger stated. "I know it will be difficult, but-"  
"Well, I have no problems with helping you, Asger," Valka stated. "Boys?"  
"I say we do it!" Dagur shouted, standing right up.  
"Hiccup?"  
"I don't want any dragons getting eaten on my watch," Hiccup said quietly.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Dagur said. "We're going on an adventure!"

XxXxXxXx

So, after days of discussing and planning with the rest of the tribe, everyone decided to go fight.  
On the day they were suppose to leave, a few minutes before it was time, Hiccup stood next to Toothless, doing some last-minute inventory. He wanted to be ready for this fight.  
"You ready, Bud?" Hiccup asked. "We've gotta be ready for anything, if this dragon tries to eat us."  
Toothless nodded his head, standing still as Hiccup checked his saddle bag.  
"I wonder how Dad will react when he finds the nest destroyed," Hiccup mused out loud.  
"He'll probably be beyond happy," said a voice behind Hiccup. He turned around to see Valka.  
"Since he won't have to deal with raids anymore," she continued.  
"But he'll also probably be pretty upset that he wasn't the one t take the nest down."  
"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, not making eye contact with his mother.  
Valka sighed. "Don't worry, Hiccup," she said. "Berk won't even notice us as we fly past. You ding have to worry about your father."

"I know Mom," Hiccup said, looking down. "It's just, no matter how angry I get with him, I just sometimes wonder if he's noticed I'm gone. Orbit he misses me."  
"You're father made some bad decisions, son," Valka said. "And while I do still care for your father, I will not forgive him for what he did to you. But believe me when I say that he loved you, and I'm sure he still does."

"And I am almost positive that is true, Valka," Asger said, walking up to them with Hailstorm and Dark Knight, or just the baby Nightfury, as many still called him, by his side.  
"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked.  
"I've visited Berk a few times after you left, Hiccup," Asger said. "I normally don't stay long, but from what little I've seen of your father, he does seems to regret what he did to you. I think he does miss you."

Hiccup looked down, starting to question every decision he's made, starting at his first decision to leave Berk. Was it a bad idea from the start?  
"Depends on how you look at running away, Hiccup," Asger said, like he was reading Hiccup's thoughts. "I normally wouldn't condone it, but I do believe your reasons were justified."  
"Let's not dwell on this anymore," Valka said. Was she getting a little teary-eyed? "We have to leave."  
And they did just that.


	25. Chapter 25

**I 'm sorry, but I am not in the mood right now. I am getting a cold, and I had a headache the entire time I wrote this.**

 **Though, this past week hasn't been the worst in the world. Today is my birthday. I'm seventeen today. Also, my older cousin got this cute little puppy. No, it was not a birthday gift, and the reason behind him is kind of long, but he got a puppy that's half-pug, half-boxer, and he loves people. So, this week hasn't been the worst.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 25

Written by NightShade248

Co-written by thecoreofjustice

There was loud, constant chattering behind Hiccup as he and about one-fourth of the village (they were leaving in groups) flew across the water. Dragons grumbled, murmured, and whatnot to each other. The sound of wind filled Hiccup's ears, along with the rapid beating of wings.

All of this Hiccup paid no attention to, far to lost in his own thoughts to pay attention to whatever conversation was going on next to him.

Time just seemed to pass Hiccup by as he stayed completely quiet, staring straight ahead. All he could focus on was Berk, and what Asger had said.

 _'... From what little I've seen of your father, he does seems to regret what he did to you. I think he does miss you.'_

 _'Is that really true?'_ Hiccup wondered. _'Does Dad really miss me?'_

The idea that Stoick would ever miss Hiccup didn't really seem like something Stoick was capable of. Every time Stoick came back from one of his many quests to find the Nest, he never did say anything to Hiccup. No, 'I'm back son,' or, 'How have you been?' much less a 'I missed you.' Sure, Hiccup did miss Stoick (to some extent), but it was never the other way around.

Hiccup readjusted the helmet he was wearing and looked over at Valka and Asger. Asger road on Hailstorm, Ash flying next to them. Close together, Hiccup could see Asger and Valka talking and laughing about something. It kind of reminded Hiccup of how Valka and Stoick used to act, at least from what he heard from Gobber. Stoick never told him anything about his mother.

It was stuff like that that made Hiccup wonder if his parents would have been better off if he was never born. If he had never been found by Cloudjumper when he was a baby.

Hiccup shook the thought out of his mind.

 _'...I normally wouldn't condone it, but I do believe your reasons were justified,'_ Hiccup remembered what Asger had said about running away.

 _'Yeah,'_ Hiccup thought. _'I had_ very _good reasons for leaving home.'_

Hiccup wondered how Berk was doing now. For all he knew, Snotlout was in charge now. And probably running the whole darn village into the ground. That was one of only two things he greeted about leaving Berk; Abandoning Gobber, and leaving the tribe in the hands of Snotlout. That boy did not have one ounce of leadership in his body.

And then there was Astrid. The girl Hiccup had a crush on. Keyword; Had. Now Hiccup had no strong feelings for Astrid. He didn't love, or hate her. In fact, for the last couple of years, Hiccup almost forgot that she even existed.

As the riders approached Berk, it got very quiet. No talking, no growling, no nothing but the soft beating of wings. They hid within the clouds. The sky was dark, no moon, no stars.

 _'So far, so good,'_ Hiccup thought. _'No way will Berk be able to see us. Everyone except for the night patrols should be asleep, and the patrols shouldn't notice us. We might be able to-'_

"RRRAAAGG!" Toothless let out a loud roar, and Hiccup suddenly felt them being pulled down. Large, greenish chains curled around Toothless's legs, pulling him from out of the sky.

"A-HA! We got it!" Someone on the ground gloated.

"A Nightfury!" Yelled another familiar voice.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless struggled against the restraints.

"Hiccup!" Dagur shouted.

"Dagur! Help me!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Boys!" Valka flew over to help, before Cloudjumper got caught, too.

"Valka!" Asger called.

Hellfire started blasting at the chains, but nothing happened.

"Darn fire-proof chains!" Valka shouted as Asger tried to assist her.

"I have an idea!" Dagur shouted. "Take us down, boy!"

"Are you _deranged_?!" Asger yelled.

"Yep!" Dagur yelled back.

Dagur pulled out something small from the inside of his shirt, and put them in his ears.

"Hellfire, roar!"

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAR!"

The people who caught them, and whoever else might have been around, all plugged their ears, letting go of the chain crank. Dagur acted fast, blasting at it, causing the crank to fall apart. The chains were still intact, but Toothless and Cloudjumper are able to get high enough so that the chains were out of reach.

The Vikings were not happy. "Why you-?!" One of them took a bow and arrow that he had with him and attempted to shoot at Dagur. Fortunately for Dagur, Hellfire dodged out of the way.

Unfortunately, the arrow flew higher. At Hiccup.

Hiccup felt immense pain flare up in his right arm immediately. Startled, he jerked to the left, falling off of Toothless.

It was a good three-story drop. Hiccup surely would have died, or at least shattered his spine, if it wasn't for one of the Vikings.

Though, it was clear that this Viking had no intentions on helping Hiccup. He quickly pulled out a knife, and held it to Hiccup's throat. Hiccup was trapped in a headlock. As much as he tried to fight, he would never be strong enough to overpower that man. Especially not with only one arm.

"Surrender now, or tha' runt dies!" The man yelled.

Once again, the voice sounded oddly familiar to Hiccup. Very familiar.

To the best of his ability, he looked up. Red hair, stormy eyes.

Stoick the Vast.

"Why do the Gods hate me?" Hiccup wondered out loud.

"Shut it!" Stoick yelled.

Stoick had looked better. Bags decorated his eyes, his hair was everywhere. Usually Stoick would tie the hair on his head back, and kept his beard in check (How, Hiccup had no idea). Now, it looked like he had been sleeping out in the woods for weeks. The look in his eyes showed pain and anger.

"Put my brother down!" Dagur yelled, darting down at Stoick.

"Brother?" Stoick asked.

"Dagur! No!" Asger had to have Hailstorm bite at Hellfire's tail and hold it in her mouth just to keep the two in check.

"Dagur?" Stoick asked.

Dagur, like Hiccup, was wearing a helmet, which covered the majority of his face. In an attempt to distract Stoick from Hiccup, Dagur pulled his mask off.

Stoick looked absolutely livid (though not surprised). "D-Dagur! Wha' are ya doin'?! Hangin' 'round Dragon Riders?!"

"Why are you even asking?!" Dagur asked. "Dagur the Deranged here, people!"

"Dagur!" Hiccup choked out. He wasn't feeling too good. He could feel his blood dripping from his shoulder, and Stoick was gripping Hiccup pretty tight. Hiccup didn't want to loose any more body parts.

"I think a better question is, where are you going to let go of my brother?!" Dagur asked.

"Dagur, please!" Valka said.

"Brother?!" Stoick yelled back. "Dagur, ya don' have a-"

Stoick stopped in mid-sentence. Hiccup knew immediately what he was thinking;

Flashback...

 _Where is he?!" Dagur yelled. "What have you done with my bother?!" Dagur pinned Snotlout to the ground, demanding to know what he had done with Hiccup. He hadn't seen the runt all day. Dagur wanted Hiccup._

 _"Have you lost what's left of your mind?!" Snotlout yelled, trying to kick Dagur in the groin, but to no avail. "Knock it off! You're chocking me!"_

 _They were causing so much ruckus that Osvald and Stoick immediately came running._

 _"What in tha' name a' Thor's Hammer is goin' on 'ere?!" Osvald shouted. "Dagur! Ya let tha' lad go right now!"_

 _"What have you done with him?!" Dagur asked again. "Where is Hiccup?!"_

Hiccup could remember the anger in Dagur's eyes as he told him the story. Dagur must have been so upset...

 _"Well, Stoick?!" Dagur said, his green eyes fixed on Stoick, burning into his stormy grey eyes. Eyes that were clouded over and filled with guilt._

 _"I'll ask again," Dagur said. "What have you done with my brother?"_

 _Stoick didn't say anything._

 _"If you so much as harm a hair on his head-"_

 _"Odin, Stoick! Humor the boy!" Osvald yelled. "Jus' tell 'im where tha' boy is, so he'll leave the kid alone!"_

 _"That's jus' it," Stoick said quietly, head down in shame. "'A don' know where he is."_

 _End of Flashback_...

"Brother..." Stoick muttered under his breath, before looking down at Hiccup. Hiccup's face was completely covered by his helmet, there was no way Stoick could have known who he was. Now, however...

Surprisingly gently for his he was acting just five seconds ago (Stoick was very close to choking Hiccup with his arm, and the arrow was still logged in Hiccup' shoulder), Stoick reached down and pulled Hiccup's helmet from his head.

"Hiccup..." That was the last thing Hiccup remembered before he passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 26

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

The first thing Hiccup felt when he woke up was pain. An intense pain in his shoulder. A throbbing headache threatened to implode his brain. His body felt heavy, and Hiccup wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep and ignore the pain for a little longer.

 _'Uh... What hit me?'_ Hiccup thought, confused. _'Where am I any-'_

"-Ya _dare_ try ta keep me from my son?!" Yelled an outraged voice Hiccup could not identify, coming from somewhere further away.

"After what you did to him, yes I am!" Yelled another, slightly closer voice.

"Wha' were ya expectin'?!" Yelled the first voice. "When there is an _army_ of dragons flyin' in tha sky ova Berk, ya should expect some resistance! Give me a break!"

"Oh, you mean like how you did with Hiccup when you punched him in the face when he was fifteen?! You're the reason he ran away!" Hollered a third voice. Dagur's voice, Hiccup was positive.

"I- It- I never meant-" The first voice stuttered a bit. "D-Don' try ta make me look like tha bad guy, Dagur! Fer all I know, this-this _stalker_ drove Hiccup to it!"

 _'Sort of,'_ Hiccup thought. He was positive that the three voices were Dagur, Stoick, and Asger now.

"Maybe if you hadn't treated your child like less than a slave, the idea of helping him wouldn't have crossed my mind!" Asger shouted.

"A-ha!" Stoick said in an accusatory tone. "So ya admit it! Ya _stole_ my son! I could have ya _executed_!"

"Go ahead and try it! I _dare_ you!" Asger said. "But I guarantee that you won't get very far before I kill you myself!"

"I don' have ta take this. Ya ain't nothin' but a slave!" Stoick shouted.

"Stoick the Vast! That is more than _enough_!" Said a female voice. Valka.

 _'Mom,'_ Hiccup thought.

"Valka, ya have no say in this!" Stoick stated, less harshly, but in a disgusted tone. "Ya should be ashamed a' yerself!"

"For what?!" Valka asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fer bein' in a relationship with a slave!" Stoick stated. "That is just pitiful in all tha' wrong ways!"

 _'Relationship?'_ Hiccup thought.

"Any relationship I have with Asger is non of your concern, Stoick," Valka stated.

"I'd think it _does_ concern me, seein' as ya and I are _married_!" Stoick shouted.

" _Not_ anymore!"

"You're overreacting!"

" _She's_ overreacting?" Asger said. Hiccup felt the light touch of fingers on his arm. It must have been Asger.

"Don' ya dare touch my son, you disgusting slave!"

"Anything else you wanna say behind my back, Stoick?" Asger whipped around.

"How 'bout I say it ta yer face!" Stoick said.

"Don't start something you might regret, Stoick," Valka said.

"Yeah," Dagur agreed. "That's my job."

"Please!" Stoick shouted. "I could handle this slave!"

"You want a bet?" Asger asked, daringly.

"Yer askin' fer it, slave!" Stoick screeched.

The next thing Hiccup heard was a lot of fighting, like Stoick and Asger were getting into a heated slap fight. Hiccup didn't want to open his eyes, because he was afraid of what he'd see. It felt like his teen years all over again, a disaster being caused all because of him.

Just as Hiccup was about to attempt to yell and stop the fight, despite his pain-filled shoulder, Hiccup got the wind knocked out of him. There was a loud shoving sound and suddenly something heavy fell on top of him.

"OOF!" Hiccup cried out.

"Watch it!" Dagur yelled.

"Dagur..." Hiccup said weakly.

"Hey! Brother! Hiccup's awake!" Dagur yelled, causing the scuffle to end. Hiccup opened his eyes to see his father on the floor, with Asger standing by the bed, looking rather triumphant. Valka stood next to him, standing in his arms.

"Hiccup," Valka said in relief, rushing toward her son's side.

"I know it's my fault. But can we _please_ stop with the fighting? _Please?!"_ Hiccup begged quietly.

Everyone just looked at him, kind of confused. "Hiccup, none of this is your fault," Valka said soothingly.

"Yes it is!" Hiccup cried out. "It's happening all over again! You guys are fighting because of me! I'm a walking disaster zone!"

Hiccup tried to get up, but cried out in pain and fell back onto the bed.

"Hiccup, please settle down," Asger said, reaching for Hiccup. "You have done nothing to-"

"I told ya ta keep yer ahnds offa ma son!" Stoick yelled, getting up off the floor. "An' ye're absolutely right! It's not Hiccup's fault! It's YOURS! Yer tha one tha took Hiccup away from the island! Yer tha one who kept Valka 'way from her son fer so long. An' YER tha reason ma son is layin' in bed wit' as wound in his-"

"Stoick! For ONCE in your LIFE, JUST. BE. QUIET!" Valka screeched, louder than Hiccup had ever heard. He never heard his mother raise her voice like that. Ever.

Stoick stopped immediately. The look on his face was... Indescribable, to say the least.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe he's back," Fishlegs said, pacing back and forth. "I just can't believe it."

"You've already said that five times." Snotlout pointed out. "...Though I can't believe it either..."

Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Astrid all sat outside the Training Area, all lost in their own thoughts. It was only a few hours after Hiccup's surprise return to Berk, along with hundreds of ex-Vikings on the backs of dragons.

The dragons and their riders didn't dare set foot on the ground. Only Hiccup and the people they could only assume were closest to him did. The rest of them flew about in the air. Some did tricks, some did what seemed to be exercises, and others just flew aimlessly.

The five of them stayed outside, though most people went back to their own homes.

Fishlegs was bewildered to say the least. He'd never seen so many different kinds of dragons on one place, some he could identify, most he couldn't. And seeing the riders in sync with their dragons was astonishing. Fishlegs almost wanted to dragon someone down and ask them a million questions.

But, despite all of that, his focus was more shifting to Hiccup, and all he could feel was guilt. He'd pushed Hiccup away when they were kids. He didn't think it was a good idea to be on friendly terms with the village screw up.

Well, actually, Fishleg's parents thought that, but still, Fishlegs felt that he should have said or done something.

Snotlout was also amazed by what was in front of him. Impressed, as a matter of fact, though he would never admit it. Hiccup the Useless, the runt of the village, had found his mother, who was long believed to be dead, but had an entire clan of dragon riders at his command.

Again, he would never admit it. But he should give the runt a little more credit.

Astrid only felt dread. She'd thought that Hiccup was gone years ago. She'd felt horrible, to the point where she felt it was her fault for a while. (Well, it was her fault, but she was only a part of it. What she meant was that, because she caused Hiccup to snap and break a chair, she felt she drove him to his breaking point.)

Anyway, Astrid had always wanted to find Hiccup and, at the very least, apologize. But after so long of searching, it felt hopeless. Now, it felt like a gift from the gods. Like Berk was being given a second chance to right their wrongs.

 _'Me especially,'_ Astrid thought. _'I swear I will make it up to him. I'll-'_

"Uh, Astrid?" Snotlout said in a small voice.

"What?" Astrid asked, rather irritated at him for interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry, Astrid," Snotlout said. He had long since stopped hitting on her. Astrid was positive that Snotlout (And Fishlegs) had some kind of crush on Ruffnut now.

"-But you might wanna stop thinking now and _get out of the way_!"

She looked over and realized that everyone was standing a lot further away than before. They all pointed up, and noticed a dragon and it's rider heading for them.

Forcing Astrid to dodge out of the way, the rider and his dragon (A beautiful dragon with wing designs like a butterfly) landed in front of them. Based on the rider's movements, he as not happy.

"Where is he?" The rider, who was actually most likely a woman, said.

"Where's who?" Astrid demanded, drawing her axe.

"Do you mean Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

The girl took off her helmet. Long, soft, black hair tied in a braid and hung over her shoulder. Bright green eyes.

Astrid looked over at a few other dragon riders.

"Don't look at me," said one.

"She's not one of ours," said a second.

"Ain't neva seen her before in ma life," said a third.

"Who are you?" Fishlegs asked.

"Heather," said the girl. "I'm looking for my friend. He's here with that guy you mentioned. Hiccup."


	27. Chapter 27

**Like many characters, Heather is going to act kind of OOC. And I haven't seen too many episodes with her in them. I'm just going to write her how I want.**

 **Also, sorry for the wait. I've been kind of busy for a while. Such as, I've started driving lessons.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragon

Chapter 27

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

Astrid wasn't quite sure why, but the second this girl, Heather appeared, she instantly felt this surge of angry. At first, she figured that it was because she was a dragon rider. An idiot riding those beast from Hell. But that couldn't have been it. Astrid had already seen all of the other riders, and while she despises them, Heather was the only one that made her flare up with this much anger.

Maybe it was because her 'friends,' if you can call them that, immediately agreed to take Heather to see Hiccup. Like she was special, like she had some special privilege when it came to Hiccup. But that didn't make any sense, because she was here for one of Hiccup's friends, not Hiccup himself.

Astrid just felt like ripping her long, bling hair out of her head. This unnecessary hatred of Heather was getting more and aggravating by the minute.

 _'What did I have to be so upset about?!'_ Astrid screamed at herself, as the others talked with Heather.

"So how long have you been riding dragons?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"For the last few years, I guess," Heather said, shyly. "Ever since I started living with Asger."

"What kind of dragon is that?" Ruffnut asked, looking up at the dragon.

"He's a Death Song," Heather said. "His name is Amber Stone."

"Amber Stone?" Fishlegs looked confused.

Amber Stone shot out what at first appeared to be a fireball at a rock structure. Astrid nearly drew her axe, thinking they are under attack. But no. The dragon did nothing more. Along the side of the rocks, was a very hard substance, bright orange, and hard.

"Incredible." Fishlegs went over to get a closer look.

"When did you and Asger meet?" Snotlout asked.

"When I was sixteen," Heather said. "He saved me when my family was kidnapped by pirates."

"I wanna be a pirate!" Tuffnut said out of nowhere. Everyone turned and looked at him, even some of the nearby riders gave Tuff a confused look.

"Or a fish sweeper," he mused. "I haven't decided yet."

It might have been a joke, but with the twins, Astrid could never be certain.

"So, Heather," Astrid said. "Why did you come all this way for Asger?"

"Uh, he went to Valka to get help," Heather answered, looking a little concerned. "There's... trouble on the island."

"Then why did they come here with a huge dragon fleet?" Astrid asked, gesturing to the hundreds of humans and dragons.

"I don't know," Heather admitted. "He'd been gone for a while, so I decided to go find him. But once I saw all of _this_ , I figured he might be here."

"How does this 'Asger' guy know Hiccup, anyway?" Fishlegs asked, returning to the group.

"It's really not my place to tell," Heather said. "But what I do know is that Asger felt great pity for Hiccup when he first saw him. I often hear him talking about Hiccup, and from what I've heard, Hiccup seems like an interesting guy I want to meet."

Astrid clenched her fist and looked away for something to distract herself. Her eyes landed on the chief's house. No way was she jealous if some girl who's never met Hiccup. No way.

 _'It's just childish anger,'_ Astrid thought to herself. _'Nothing more. Nothing more-'_

Suddenly, the loud sound of fighting came to Astrid's ears. Everyone looked up to Stoick's house. It sounded as if there were a wrestling match going on in there. A lot of hitting, kicking, and cursing could be heard. Through the windows, a fight could be seen.

Astrid wasted no time charging ahead of the group to the door, Heather following in suit. The noises got progressively louder as they went on, before coming to a dead stop.

Baffled, with her axe ready, Astrid cautiously walked up to the wooden door. Pressing her ear against it, she listened.

"-know it's my fault. But can we _please_ stop with the fighting? _Please?!"_ She heard Hiccup begged quietly. He sounded like he was crying.

"What is going on in there?" Astrid said.

"Shh," Heather said. The others hung back.

"Hiccup, none of this is your fault," Valka said. Astrid's mind reeled. She had never gotten a chance met Valka personally, and Astrid had always assumed that she never would get that chance. Valka was always assumed to be dead. But after seeing her with the dragon riders...

 _'What had she been doing for over twenty years?'_ Astrid wondered. _'And how did Hiccup get involved?'_

Astrid desperately wanted answers. Hiccup disappeared so long ago, and Astrid always blamed herself. She'd always wanted a chance to make up with him. And, once again, Astrid assumed she would never get that chance.

"Yes it is!" Hiccup cried out again. "It's happening all over again! You guys are fighting because of me! I'm a waling disaster zone!"

"That's putting it mildly," Tuff muttered, to which he was elbowed in the ribs, by Snotlout of all people.

"Poor kid," Heather mused, sounding sympathetic. "I can only imagine what he's been through to cry like that."

"You have no idea," Tuff said, like the idiot he was. Once again, Snotlout elbowed him in the ribs

Astrid then heard Hiccup cry out.

"Hiccup, please settle down," the man, Asger, said. "You have done nothing to-"

"I told ya ta keep yer hands offa ma son!" Stoick yelled suddenly, causing everyone to fall back. "An' ye're absolutely right! It's not Hiccup's fault! It's YOURS! Yer tha one tha took Hiccup away from the island! Yer tha one who kept Valka 'way from her son fer so long. An' YER tha reason ma son is layin' in bed wit' as wound in his-"

"Stoick! For ONCE in your LIFE, JUST. BE. QUIET!" Valka screeched.

Stoick stopped immediately.

Finally, Astrid couldn't take it anymore. And, apparently, neither could Heather. She almost tore the doorknob off while Astrid tried to shove the door open. The others took off. Nobody wanted to be around when Astrid was mad.

In their sight was a sad, crying Hiccup, being comforted by Dagur, and Asger. Valka stood in front of Stoick, giving him the most vicious glare Astrid had ever seen, scarier than any glare she could give herself.

Stoick was silent. The look on his face was... Indescribable, to say the least.

"Chief?" Astrid asked.

"Asger?" Heather ran into the room.

"Heather? What are you doing here?" Asger asked.

"Heather?" Dagur asked.

"I'm Heather," Heather stated.

"She's Heather," Astrid said at the same time.

"You look familiar," Dagur muttered.

Hiccup didn't say anything. He just kept crying, upset and probably feeling embarrassed. Twenty-something-year-old Vikings (Did Hiccup still count as a Viking? Astrid didn't know) weren't suppose to show weakness, let alone cry.

"What in the name of Thor is going on in here?" Astrid asked. "We heard fighting. And why is Hiccup crying? Is he in pain?"

"Physically, probably," Asger stated, and Heather ran up to Hiccup's side.

"Emotionally... I think the answer is obvious."

"But what was up with all the fighting?" Astrid asked.

"Stoick just can't accept reality," Asher turned his head to glare at Stoick, like what he was saying was directed more towards him than Astrid. Which it probably was, due to Asger's accusatory tone"Nor does he wish to take responsibility for his mistreatment of his _child_."

"I-I- Hiccup, I- I never meant to..." For the first time in Astrid's life, Stoick the Vast, Oh-Hear-His-Name-And-Tremble, was not only at a loss for words, but had been beaten, literally and figuratively, by someone of a lesser status than him. Astrid just stared in disbelieve as the chief stuttered, trying to find the right words to say, as well as whom to direct them to. But he had nothing. Stoick's voice slowly came to a stop.

However, before silence could fill the room, a new voice could be heard. Humming. Everyone turned their heads to Heather, who had her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around Hiccup's shoulders.

Then, Heather began to sing;

 _"The sky is dark, and the hills are white,_

 _"As the Storm King speeds from the North tonight._

 _"And this is the song the Storm King sings,_

 _"As, over the world, his cloak, he flings._

 _"Sleep, sleep. Little one, sleep._

 _"He ruffles his wings, and gruffly sings;_

 _"'Sleep, little one. Sleep.'"_

Now silence filled the room. Hiccup finally stopped crying, and fell sound asleep, the only thing being heard from him now was his soft breathing.

"Beautiful, Heather," Asger praised, breaking the silence.

"Indeed," Valka agreed.

Dagur snored. He'd fallen asleep as well.

"Wha' is happening ta this place?" Stoick muttered. Asger sighed at him, and sat down on the edge of the already-getting-crowded bed.

"Sit down, Stoick," Asger said. "As much as I hate to do it, I suppose some explanation is necessary, given out past situation."

XxXxXxXx

"...So all ya were doin' was flyin' ova Berk? Ya weren't planin' some attack?" Stoick asked after a good hour of explanation.

"Right, Stoick," Valka confirmed.

"Goin' in smaller groups probably would've been a good idea," Muttered Stoick.

"The point is, Stoick," Asger said. "Is that my queen is nothing but a danger to the dragons, so we have to get there soon."

"Then Hiccup can stay here while he's healing, while we take care of the problem," Stoick suggested.

"I am NOT leaving Hiccup here alone," Valka said firmly.

"But he won't be alone. I'll be right here," Stoick said.

"That's what she's afraid of," Astrid mumbled, unhappy.

"And what do you mean 'we?'" Asger asked. "I do not recall ever asking for your help."

"Ma tribe has been lookin' fer the best fer generations. Do ya honestly expect me ta sit by an' let someone else handle my problem?"

"It is technically my problem, Stoick," Asger pointed out. "I do live there, after all."

"An' yer dragons have been attackin' ma people fer hundred a' year!" Stoick exclaimed. "So, in a way, this is also ma problem! So, unless ya want me ta keep _slaughterin_ ' every single dragon that _dares_ ta set foot on ma island, ya will allow me ta dispose of the problem!"

"How dare you act as if dragons are a problem," Asger growled. "You lay one finger on any of my dragons, and I will-"

"Asger," Heather stood up. "That's enough. Arguing is not going to get us anywhere."

Heather walked over to the adults.

"I say, we let Stoick help," Heather said. "He has spent years searching for the nest. But, in exchange, he has to promise that he and his men will stay away from both our, and Valka's island and dragons when we leave. Does that sound fair?"

"Fine," Stoick snapped. He didn't like being told what to do by a young girl.

"Deal, Asger?" Heather asked.

Asger sighed. "Fine."

"Good," Valka stated. "Now, if we want to stop the Queen, we should probably start by-"

"Wait a second!" Stoick said suddenly.

"What?" Heather asked.

"What 'bout Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"What about him?" Asger asked.

"Hiccup would not be happy if we left for the Queen without him," Valka said, assuming that was what Stoick was talking about. "His injury was bad, but not that bad. If we wait a while, he should be healed enough to-"

"No!" Stoick shouted, waving his arms. "The deal said that I have ta leave both tha' dragons and islands alone when ya _all_ leave. Tha' includes Hiccup! Are ya sayin' I can neva see Hiccup again?"


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 28

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

 _Previously;_

 _"No!" Stoick shouted, waving his arms. "The deal said that I have ta leave both tha' dragons and islands alone when ya all leave. Tha' includes Hiccup! Are ya sayin' I can neva see Hiccup again?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Valka did not know how to respond to that question. At all. How does one answer that question? Especially under such circumstances. One the one hand, Stoick did treat Hiccup badly, and with the past day's events, he did not deserve to see or speak with Hiccup. However, on the other hand, it just didn't feel natural to keep a son and their parents apart.

That's what Valka has felt for decades now. She believed her former husband and their child would be better off without her. Safer. Considering her views on dragons, and the war around them, she thought it would be best to stay away. But at the same time, a mother purposely putting distance between herself and her only child just didn't feel right, even with her reasoning.

It was the same thing even after Hiccup came to live with her. Valka still felt some lingering guilt for keeping Hiccup away from his father, yet she felt Hiccup would be safer with her now. Valka had stayed away to protect him because she loved him. There was no doubt in Valka's mind that Stoick loved Hiccup, but it was clear that Stoick was not making a conscious effort to protect him. He expected Hiccup to protect himself, which is all fine and dandy, but no one ever bothered to teach him how.

And now, taking Hiccup away from Stoick after they'd gotten to see each other for almost a decade...

"I don't know Stoick," Asger said, breaking Valka's thoughts. "After our little, uh, disagreement... Yeah, let's go with that, and Hiccup's state afterword, you're question is difficult, to say the least, to answer."

"Ya can't just keep me 'way from ma son!" Stoick stated. "Don' try ta make tha' big decisions fer Hiccup-"

"Such as you have done in the past?" Asger muttered.

"-On your own!" Stoick continued. "You are _not_ his father! Ya can't keep him 'way from me!"

"Asger's not saying is, and he's not saying he's not," Heather spoke up. "Asger is just saying that this is a question that needs thinking about."

"Correct, Heather," Valka said. "Unfortunately, this is not a question for us. It is Hiccup's decision, and his only. He's a grown man. Hiccup needs to make his own decisions. And there's not much we can do about it."

XxXxXxXx

Hiccup didn't know how long he slept for. What he did know was that, when he woke up, he was still in bed. His parents, Asger, Dagur, and everyone else were gone.

Hiccup looked around the room, even though his shoulder still had this lingering ache. Rather than being downstairs like earlier, he was now in his old bedroom. Or, had he been upstairs the whole time? Hiccup didn't remember. It was all a blur. All the commotion just jumbled into one.

The room seemed to be untouched by time since Hiccup's departure; His furniture was still arranged the same way, the drawings, schematics, and tools he'd left behind were still scattered on the wall and across his desk. The blankets covering Hiccup right at that moment seemed to be the exact same ones from six or seven, maybe more, years ago. It felt as though Hiccup had never left, which was a scary thought. If it weren't for the slight pain in his shoulder, and bad leg, Hiccup would have almost thought that he was still fourteen.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his eyes. _'Where's Mom?'_ He thought. _'And Asger, and Dagur? Heck, where are Toothless and the dragons?'_

That nearly sent Hiccup into a panic. If they were on Berk, who knows what Stoick was doing to them. Hiccup quite literally jumped out of bed. But he wasn't able to get very far. Stretching his arms out, his shoulder screamed in pain, causing Hiccup to collapse to the floor. He clenched his eyes and his hand flew up to his bad shoulder, trying to ease the pain that had worked its way through his whole arm.

"Careful," Said a voice. Hiccup cracked one eye open to see a girl standing at the top of the stairs. It wasn't any girl he'd ever seen or met before. Hiccup knew everyone on Bewilderbeast Island, and he used to know everyone on Berk (With the exception of anyone born during the time he was gone, but this girl didn't fit into that catagory). Hiccup was positive he didn't know her.

Hiccup couldn't help but notice that this girl was pretty. Prettier than his former crush, Astrid. Instead of long, tangled, blond hair that lived in a braid, this girl had long, soft-looking black hair. Black as night, like Toothless. Her hair was kept in a braid as well, however it was much more well-kept and tidier than Astrid's, and looked like it would stay that way, even in battle. Instead of dark, cold, blue eyes filled with nothing but competition and anger, that could give paralize you with one look, there was bright green, a few shades lighter than Hiccup's, and they looked kind and filled with compassion. Instead of furs that didn't provide any actual protection in battle, this girl wore actual armor. Not an unnecessary amount, but just enough to protect her, and move around fluidly. It was as if Hiccup was looking at the complete opposite of Astrid, or any other girl on Berk he'd ever come into contact with.

In her hands was a wooded bowl with something in it, along with a piece of cloth and a roll of bandages. Hiccup was about to ask, 'Who are you?' but he was cut off before he could due to more pain flaring up. The girl ran up to his side, and helped him back into bed.

"Hiccup, you need to be careful!" She said, concerned. "Your wound is still fresh, and could reopen!"

"S-Sorry!" Hiccup stuttered, still holding his shoulder.

"I need to change the bandages," the girl said. "Here, let me help you." With some difficulty, they managed to get Hiccup's shirt off, revealing his bandaged shoulder. It didn't look like it had reopened. As the old bandages were peeled away, there was only a few drops of blood that looked as if they had dried a while ago.

"Hold still," the girl said as she dipped the cloth into the bowl. It was filled with some kind of cream, probably ointment for the wond. She began to run the cloth along Hiccup's shoulder, and he hissed in pain. "Agh!" It hurt to have someone touch it.

"Sorry, Hiccup," the girl said.

"S' okay," He muttered. "Who're you?" He asked.

"Oh! Right! I'm Heather. And it's great to finally be able to meet you." she introduced herself. "I've heard so much about you." She did not stop her work. Hiccup winced as Heather continued to clean up his wound. He couldn't help squirming.  
"Hold still, Hiccup," Heather told him.  
"I can't help it," Hiccup said. "How do you know my name?"  
"Right! You wouldn't know anything about it," Heather said, stopping for a moment, realization written across her face.  
"Know anything about what?" Hiccup asked, getting confused.  
"I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier," Heather continued. "I'm a friend of Asger. I've been living on the same island."

"You've been living at the Nest?" Hiccup questioned in disbelief, his jaw dropping open. "Then what on Earth are you doing here? Why aren't you helping the dragons on the island?"  
Heather cleared her throat. "Well, you've spoken with Asger, right?" She asked, timidly. Hiccup nodded. "Then you know that he was coming to you and Valka for help! But he was gone so long, I got worried. I wanted to go out and find him. So I did."

Hiccup processed what she'd said. "You're a good friend," he said, without thinking. Heather smiled at him. Once they had finished, Heather procceeded to wrap up Hiccup's shoulder with the bandages. Some pain lingered as Hiccup tried to lift his arm so Heather could properly wrap his arm.

"There! Done," Heather said, tying the ends of the bandages into a knot.  
"Thank Thor," Hiccup said. "I still can't believe my Dad shot me."  
"The chief did this? Heather asked  
"Well, yeah..." Hiccup muttered. "But it was an accident! He shot me when he thought that I was an enemy!" Hiccup wasn't sure why he was trying to protect his fathe rof all people, but he felt like he had to.

Heather didn't push him. "Where is Dad, anyway?" Hiccup continued. "And Mom, and Asger, and Dagur, and Toothless, and-"  
"Slow down, Hiccup!" Heather told him, laughing slightly. "Valka and the others are outside, trying to get the villagers to calm down over all of the riders.  
"No way my Dad is helping," Hiccup stated in disbelief.  
"I don't think so," Heather told him. "Last I saw, he was on the front porch. He looked like he was thinking about something."  
"Probably about all of the trouble I'm causing him right now," Hiccup said. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. He just felt like crying again. He didn't care if he was a grown man. And besides, only vikings didn't cry. And Hiccup wasn't a viking, he knew that. Once again, it felt like he was fourteen again.  
"What do you mean?" Heather asked, confused.  
"You'd have to have lived on the island to know everything, but I always messed everything up," Hiccup muttered. "And now it's starting again. After all, I've brought an entire fleet of dragons and riders to Berk I feel like I'm fourteen again, and that I've just done something stupid again, and I'm in trouble.

Then, the dams broke.  
"And why not?" Hiccup continued. "I left the entire village behind. Even the few good things about the island! I left Gobber alone on the island. Even if Gobber didn't like me, he at least listened to me, and was there for me, and leaving him behind is how I repay him? I left him alone in the forge. I was the only one who could, and was willing to help him! Nobody else would! And as much as I hated the village, I was expected to be the next chief! Did I do that? No! I abandoned them-"

"Hiccup, you stop right there!" Heather said suddenly. Hiccup stopped ranting, and got very quiet in the room for a good, solid minute. It seemed like Heather was trying to give Hiccup a change to calm down, because she waited before speaking.

"I don't know who this Gobber person is, but if he was there for you, then I think he'd want you to be happy. And if you were happy with your mother, then I think he'd be happy. Besides, he's got to have lived on this island longer than you, probably his entire life, so he's got to be used to the villagers. And speaking of the villagers, based on what I've heard, they made it abundently clear that they didn't want you as the chief. If they didn't want you as chief, then I say why bother? And I doubt that you wanted to be chief, either. Hiccup, all you left behind was a lot of painful heartache that would have disappeared from memory if it weren't for the Queen back at the Nest. So stop putting yourself down. I refuse to listen to you talk about yourself like that."

Hiccup just sat there in even more disbelief. That was the first time any girl praised him like that. Sure, most of the girls back on Bewilderbeast would compliment him for his work, but it was more flirting that Hiccup couldn't handle. Girls made Hiccup nervous. No, Heather had touched him muh deeper than that. She made him feel human, something only his mother, Dagur, and Toothless ever did. What was different was that this girl didn't judge him for his past mistakes. She was giving him a chance.

 **I wanted to get this chapter out before Thanksgiving, but obviously that didn't happen. I tried to write some Heather/Hiccup bonding, but Heather acts pretty... Mary Sue, I guess. Hopefully, I can give her more personality later.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Newest mini-chapters appear at the bottom. I'll reorganize them later.**

 **UPDATE- So, thecoreorjustice and I have been having some behind-the-scenes messages lately, and he wants me to replace Heather for Asger in the latest mini-chapter. And because of that, coupled with the fact that I want to work on other stuff, I have no idea when the next one will be out. Sorry :(**

 **A/N- Time flies for me in the worst way possible. After updating a story, I like to wait a little while before working on the next chapter (AKA, procrastinate). Next thing I know, a long time go by. This was originally going to be a bunch of mini stories, details what's going on on Berk while the riders are there. But due to procrastination, and being busy with Christmas preparations, I only got two done, and they aren't very good in my opinion. One involves Hiccup and Dagur acting like children, and the other ends in a cliffhanger, as it's suppose to be the last mini chapter.**

 **But I wanted to post something before Christmas, so I posted what I have. When the rest are done, they are going to be apart of this chapter. Merry Christmas, everybody.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 29

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by thecoreofjustice

1\. Boys Will Be Boys

"You're going to have to keep that sling on for a while," Valka said, as she finished tying the sling together on Hiccup's arm.

"How long?" Hiccup asked.

"You're injury wasn't as bad as it seemed to be," Valka stated. "A few days, a week at the most, will do."

Hiccup glared at the wall. "A WEEK?! How will I help fight the Queen with this thing in the way?!"

"Calm down Hiccup," Asger said. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. "With any luck, that sling will be off soon. And you are the luckiest boy I know."

"I beg to differ," Hiccup said. "The last few days haven't been so lucky."

"Yes, Loki seems to have been enjoying himself," Asger mused. "However, we both know that that bad arm is not going to stop you from fighting."

"Then why are we waiting?" Hiccup questioned. He got up and started pacing, feeling the need to move. He'd been bedridden for two days now.

"We want that arm to heal up a bit before doing anything rash," Valka stated. "So no roughhousing.

"Tell that to Dagur," Hiccup muttered. As if on cue, Dagur came barreling up the stairs as if being chased by a wild dragon, and tackled Hiccup to the hard, wood floor.

"I win!" Dagur shouted, pinning Hiccup down.

"Will someone please tell this deranged maniac to stop?!" Hiccup yelled back. Dagur sat up, cross-legged, and held Hiccup in a headlock with one arm, using the other to ruffle his hair.

"Dagur, Dagur, knock it off!" Valka scowled. "Now is not the time."

"Now is always the time!" Dagur exclaimed.

"Hiccup is in no condition to wrestle with you, Dagur," Valka stated. "Now let him go.

"Yes, Mom," Dagur said sarcastically, letting Hiccup go. Dagur very rarely called Valka 'Mom.' He cared about her, but he didn't view her as his mother. 'I already have a mom,' he had said some years ago. Dagur hadn't seen his mother since he was very young. She took off one day on a ship and never came back. Probably left to escape the insanity that was the Berserkers. Though, Dagur barely remembered her, he didn't want anyone to replace her. And Valka understood.

"Get better quick, brother," Dagur said, getting up from the floor and helping Hiccup up. "I want to wrestle, and you're the only one who's fun to wrestle with!"

"I'm the only one willing to wrestle with you at all," Dagur," Hiccup said.

"Even more reason for you to get better," Dagur said, punching Hiccup in his good arm.

"Dagur, please," Valka said.

"Okay, okay," Dagur said, leaving the room.

Valka shook her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd be saying; 'Wow, are you two really related?'"

"You give Dagur way too much credit if you honestly expect him to listen to you," Asger mumbled.

"Did you say something, Asger?" Valka asked.

"Nothing at all," Asger said.

After all of that, Hiccup went as sat down on the porch steps in front of the house. He kept his eyes down casted as people walked on by, but he could feel their eyes burning holes through him.

There were significantly less dragon riders occupying the sky at the time. Berk had been getting more than a little crowded, and many dragons were tired of hovering over the ground for hours on end. So a lot of them left for nearby, uninhabited islands for the time being. Though, there were still many flying to and fro.

Hiccup started tracing the cracks in the wood. He used to do this when he was a child. Wait for his father on the steps for hours on end. It usually ended with Stoick shoving Hiccup back into the house.

For the last few days, Hiccup and Stoick had been keeping their distance from each other. The moment Stoick came to see him when he woke up the second time, Hiccup couldn't even look him in the eye, let alone form words to speak to him. Hiccup knew that they'd have to, at least, talk, sooner or later.

Though, Hiccup had been hoping that that conversation would come later. Much later. Like, nonexistent later. Never. Hiccup was never suppose to return here.

Hiccup yawned and stretched his good arm. He was tired. Maybe he should go back inside and go back to sleep?

Hiccup was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Dagur come up to him until he got up in Hiccup's face and yelled.

Hiccup recoiled in surprise, falling into his back.

"Hiya, Hiccup!" Dagur screamed in his face.

"Ow..." Hiccup moaned. This was the second time he'd been knocked down. In one morning.

"Come on, whattaya doing? Get off the dirty ground," Dagur said, grabbing Hiccup by his good arm.

"No, thank you," Hiccup muttered.

"Come on, Hiccup," Dagur said. "We've got stuff to do!"

"Like what?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon training, messing with the Hooligans, getting some revenge-"

"I'm in no condition to do any of that," Hiccup stated.

"I'll do it, you can just stand next to me and watch."

"How is that going to be any fun watching you screw with people?" Hiccup asked. As much as Hiccup cared for Dagur, his screwing around wasn't fun to watch years ago, and it certainly wouldn't be fun now.

"Just you wait and see," Dagur said.

XxXxXxXx

"Dagur, no," Hiccup said. "Give me the knife."

"Aw, come on, Hiccup!" Dagur whined. "You'll love this!"

"No! Now give me the knife!" Hiccup started trying to pull the knife Dagur was just about to throw at Snotlout out of Dagur's hand.

"No way! It's mine!" Dagur started pulling at it as well.

"Darn it, Hiccup!" Dagur shouted.

"Knock it off!" Hiccup shouted.

"Get me down from here!" Snotlout shouted.

"Keep your fur on!" Hiccup yelled.

After Dagur had dragged Hiccup away from the porch, he'd taken Hiccup to the back of the Dragon Training ring, where he had Snotlout dangling from the wall. Dagur had apparently wanted to have a blindfolded-knife throwing contest with Hiccup, using Snotlout as the target.

Even ignoring the fact that this wasn't the first time Dagur tried to use someone as a target, seeing as he had no problem doing it to Hiccup when he was thirteen, Hiccup was not about to let him do it to Snotlout. Hiccup didn't hate Snotlout enough to let Dagur do this.

So their fighting began. But it was difficult for Hiccup, having only one arm to work with. But that didn't deter him. If anything, the challenge egged him on. He gripped the long handle on the top, while Dagur held the bottom. They tugged it back and forth between each other.

"Let go!" Dagur yelled.

"No! You let go!" Hiccup yelled. This went on until the handle snapped between them.

"Now look what you did!" They both yelled.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who broke it!" Dagur yelled.

"I'm not the one using people as knife targets!" Hiccup yelled.

"Okay! Then how about we do this instead!" With that, Dagur scooped up some mud under their feet. It had rained the night before, so the ground was wet. Dagur took his mud, and threw it at Hiccup. It splattered across his torso, and slowly dropped down his shirt.

Dagur started laughing while Hiccup just stared in disbelief.

 _'Oh no,_ ' he thought. _'I will not be upstaged by Dagur and mud!'_

Dagur was so busy laughing, that he didn't even notice Hiccup scooping up a handful of mud into is was too late.

He now looked unamused and mud dripped down Dagur's face. Hiccup smirked, looking pretty proud of himself.

"Take this!" Dagur shouted, launching more mud at Hiccup. But Hiccup managed to dodge. When he heard the mud splatter, he assumed it had hit a tree behind him. Until he heard the tree groan.

Hiccup looked behind himself, he came to see that the tree was Heather. A flop of mud of her forehead. She looked incredibly annoyed.

Hiccup chuckled nervously, mentally slapping himself. They'd been caught red-handed.

"S-Sorry, Heather!" He stuttered. "You're-You're probably w-wondering what's-"

"I don't wanna know," she interrupted, scrapping the mess off of her head. "Just hope that Valka doesn't find out about this. Didn't she tell you no roughhousing?"

"What are you? A tattletale?" Dagur chuckled.

"What are you? A child?" Heather asked. Dagur tried to say something, only to be met by another fistful of mud.

"Eat wet dirt, Dagur," Heather smirked.

 **A/N- I've always wanted to write out Hiccup and Dagur roughhousing like actual brothers, and since I wanted to focus on more character development in these stories, this was seemed okay.**

 **XxXxXx**

 **A/N- This chapter takes place on the last day of the week before the gang fight the Red Death.**

2\. Last Day, Part 1- Osvald

"Dagur!" Stoick shouted from the front of the house.

Hiccup and Dagur looked up from a diagram Hiccup had been drawing. They'd been inside the house, in Hiccup's room, all morning.

Dagur groaned in annoyance. "Should I go talk to him?" He asked Hiccup.

"Uh, I don't mind," Hiccup muttered. "I-I'll come with you."

The boys jogged down the stairs, where Stoick was waiting.

"Yeah, Chief, you wanted something?" Dagur asked.

"Yes," Stoick answered. "Come wit' me. There's someone here who wants ta see ya." With that, Stoick started walking, with Dagur and Hiccup following behind.

Stoick lead them to the fishing docks. Hiccup looked around the docks and frowned with confusion.

"Where are the fishermen, Dad?" He asked. There weren't anyone else around at the time. Just them.

"'Guess ya could say I gave 'em tha' day off," Stoick stated.

"What? Why?" Dagur asked.

"You'll see," Stoick said.

In the water, off in the distance, was a ship. And it was heading for Berk.

"Is that Trader Johann?" Hiccup asked.

"Johann?" Dagur repeated. "I haven't seen that guy on forever."

"Well, ya're gonna have ta wait a little longer, 'cause tha' ain't him," Stoick said.

"Then who the heck is it?" Hiccup asked. "And why are they here now, when we have to leave tom-"

"Are those more ships?" Dagur interrupted.

Hiccup did a double-take, his head whipping to look again. He was right. There were more ships; two, four, six, and it went on and on.

Something was off. "Dad, who is it?" Hiccup asked again.

"Can't tell ya yet," Stoick said. "Can't be havin' Dagur runnin' off."

"What do you take me for?!" Dagur asked, infuriated. "Do I look like a coward to you?!"

"Calm down, boy," Stoick said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Dagur shouted. "I want to know who those guys are, and why-"

"Stoick!" Shouted a loud, far away voice. In the distance, the head ship, the first one they saw, now had a man up in front, waving at them.

"Osvald!" Stoick called out and waved back.

"Osvald?!" Dagur shouted. " _Osvald?!_ "

"As in 'Osvalf the Agreeable?' Chief of the Berzerkers?!" Hiccup shouted, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"Yes, boys," Stoick said. "Dagur, yer father has come ta see ya."

XxXxXxXx

After that, Dagur actually lunged at Stoick, and tried to attack him. Hiccup had to forcibly hold him back to the best of his ability. When Osvald's ship docked, he was able to help Hiccup prey Dagur off of Stoick.

They had to drag Dagur kicking and screaming to the Great Hall.

"Dagur, relax!" Hiccup said, trying to force Dagur into a chair.

"How can I relax?!" Dagur shouted. "Your idiot father has to be behind this!"

"Dagur! Ya do not call Stoick an idiot! Show some respect!"

"Back off, Osvald!" Dagur shouted, not even daring to call his father 'dad'. "I'm still angry at you for not telling me about Hiccup right away!"

"I didn't know either!" Osvald shouted.

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me!"

" _Enough_!" Stoick yelled. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Dagur, stop actin' like a two-year-old, an' let's talk!" Osvald said after a minute of awkward silence.

"So... why are you here, Osvald?" Hiccup asked. "Is it time for the annual treaty?"

"No, Hiccup, ma'boy," Osvald sighed. "I received a letter from Stoick three days ago, sayin' that he found Dagur."

"Three days ago?!" Dagur asked.

"Yes," Stoick answered. "I sent tha' letter by boat 'bout six days ago."

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"'Cause Osvald's son was missing fer almost as long as ya were, Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed. "Osvald at least deserved ta know tha' his son is alive!"

"Well, as you can see, I'm alive!" Dagur said. "Now he can leave!"

"Dagur!" Hiccup said.

"Ferget it, boy!" Stoick fumed.

"Stop that, son!" Osvald said. "I swear, ya are tha' only person who really makes me wanna throw ma' title of 'agreeable' outta tha' window! There was no way I was gonna lose ma son a second time after losin' ma daughter!"

Hiccup was gonna say something, but stopped when Osvald's words hit him. _'Losing his daughter?_ ' Hiccup thought. _'Weird. Since when did Osvald have a daughter?'_

Since when he did he have any other kids, for that matter? For as long as Hiccup could remember, Dagur was Osvald's only child.

 _'Did Osvald have another kid after Dagur took off?'_ Hiccup wondered. _'No. Wait. He said, he wasn't going to lose Dagur_ after _he lost his daughter. What is going on here_?'

"You're daughter?" Hiccup finally asked. "Osvald, since when do you have a daughter?"

"Huh?" Osvald looked over at Hiccup. "Hiccup, surely ya know 'bout ma lost daughter?"

"Not a clue," Hiccup said. Although, it would explain the few times Dagur mentioned a sister in passing. But Hiccup never paid that any attention.

"Sorry, Osvald, I neva told Hiccup anythin' 'bout tha'," Stoick apologized.

"Eh, it doesn't matter anymore," Osvald looked down. "Was a long time ago. She was probably killed by now-"

"Hiccup?" A female voice called out near the door. Heather came waling in, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Hiccup, I was wondering if-" Heather stopped when she saw the four men. "Oh, sorry," she said, blushing. "Am I interrupting?"

Hiccup was just about to escort Heather out and help her with whatever she needed, mostly just to escape the room. But Osvald glanced over at Heather, and his jaw dropped pen in shock.

"Heather?"

 **A/N- I don't know if I'll keep Osvald in this, or not, though. And this takes place after all of the other stories, so I've tried to keep as much about the other out as possible, so as to not spoil anything. After Christmas, I'll get to work on the others. Again, Merry Christmas.**

XxXxXxXx

 **A/N- I'm not too happy about this next 'mini' chapter. Mostly because it has no real ending. It has no real ending because I was rushing because I wanted to give you guys something for New Year's. I'm also not happy about it because it makes Heather look even more Mary Sue, when I was trying to move her away from that, and that's because of how the first half is set up. Without the ending I wanted, she looked Mary Sue, as usual. So, for now, consider this a Part 1. I will be expanding on this chapter later. Happy New Year's.**

Day 2. Saving A Life Part 1

"Heather, can you please help me with this?" Hiccup asked, trying to lift a heavy sword that he and Gobber had made some long time ago. Hiccup had gotten stronger over the years , but he couldn't lift that particular sword one-handed.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." Heather looked up from some papers she was reading, and ran over to Hiccup.

"Thanks," Hiccup said. Releasing the sword handle, he let Heather grab it.

"Whoa," she said, struggling. "This is heavier than I thought."

"Yeah. B-Be careful with that," Hiccup said.

"Aye. Even I've had trouble liftin' tha' old thin'." Gobber said. "Jist put it ova' there, girly."

Struggling to pick it off of the ground, Heather tried to drag it over. It got to the point where Hiccup had to come over and help her with his free hand.

"Wow," she said. "You actually made that, Hiccup?"

Gobber laughed. "One a' his first projects, actually.

Hiccup chuckles nervously. "It was a struggle, but it came out better than I was expecting," he said.

"Betta'?" Gobber said. "It was tha' best 'first project' I eva' saw! Best apprentice I could'a eva' had!"

It was early morning the next day. After Hiccup and Dagur got caught covered in mud, Heather told Valka, and she was not too happy with them.

"Tattletale," Dagur had said while Valka chewed them out when they could have easily done serious damage to Hiccup's injury. Despite the fact that they were technically grown men, Valka called their actions childish, and decided to think of a punishment. However, before she could think of anything, Gobber, who was nearby at the time, suggested that Hiccup help him clean up the forge. Hiccup knew that his idea was more of a gift than a punishment, at least of Gobber's part, having not seen his apprentice for so long.

Valka was hesitant at first, since Hiccup wouldn't be able to do any actual work in the forge. But Gobber quickly covered that.

"Aw, he can help me fill out tha' paperwork, an' clean up a bit," Gobber had said.

True to his word, Hiccup helped clean up around the forge, putting weapons away. Well, half the truth. He wasn't doing any paperwork. Actually, Hiccup had never been taught how to handle the forge's paperwork. It was a rule that the apprentice is not allowed to handle the paperwork on their own, and it's not like there was ever a whole lot of it. In fact, there wasn't any that day to begin with. But Valka didn't know any of that.

So, while the fishermen got stuck with Dagur, Hiccup helped reorganize the weapons. Heather had come along a few minutes ago.

"Geez, Gobber," Hiccup said. "I know the word 'clean' isn't in your vocabulary, but what is up with this mess?" The forge was a disaster waiting to happen. Dangerous, pointy weapons littered the floor, tables and desks were covered in crumbled-up papers, and those swords dangling from the ceiling looked like they could come down at any second.

"Yeah, Hiccup's right," Heather agreed.

"Hey! I'm paid to _build_ in the forge, not clean it," Gobber said

"I was the one cleaning in here, and I never got paid," Hiccup muttered.

"Ya got paid wit' knowledge," Gobber said.

"But won't this mess cause an accident?" Heather asked.

"It already did," Gobber said. "Whattaya think happened ta ma hand?"

"I thought you said it got eaten by a dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. I lied," Gobber whispered. "Don'cha go tellin' anyone. 'T's embarrassin'." Hiccup chuckled at that.

"HICCUP!" Yelled a voice. Running footsteps came loud and fast.

It was one of Hiccup's dragon riders, a guy named Silver Arm.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! We have a prob- GAH!" He came bursting in, tripping over a stray weapon. He would have face-planted into a pile of arrows if Gobber hadn't caught him.

"Slow down there, lad!" Gobber said.

"Yeah, Silv'," Hiccup said. "W-What's wrong?"

"It's ma' brother's dragon!" Silv' shouted.

"Golden Armor?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes! Some bratty Hooligan kid hijacked 'im, an' they're outta control! No one can git close enough ta stop it!"

It didn't take long for everyone to burst outside. Almost immediately, they nearly got trampled alive by a group of Hooligans.

Sure enough, up in sky was Silv's brother's dragon. Golden Armor was flying about a hundred feet in the air, zigzagging, turning, and overall freaking out. Luckily, he was too high up to crash into houses, but that didn't stop him from getting slammed into tall trees. Some riders, including Asger, were trying to help, but couldn't get close. If they did, Golden Armor would knock them out of the sky. In fact, on the ground was one rider, and several other riders tending to his broken arm and downed dragon.

His rider, Bronze, was standing on the roof of one of the houses, trying to control Golden Armor with hand signals while looking through a telescope, but Golden Armor was too distracted to notice.

"Bronze! What is happening?!" Hiccup yelled over all of the commotion. Several people were on the ground, running around, their arms out, hoping to catch the kid if he fell.

"Whattaya think is happenin'?!" Bronze yelled. "Have'a look!"

He tossed Hiccup the hand-held telescope, which Hiccup promptly dropped due to his arm. Heather scooped it up and took a look for herself.

"That kid has no idea what he's messing with," she said.

"Let me see," Hiccup said. Through the lens, Hiccup could see a child, probably around five-years-old, on top of Golden Armor.

Definitely a Hooligan kid. Hiccup didn't recognize him from his people. But, despite the danger, the kid seemed to be having the time of his life.

But that was part of the problem.

Now Hiccup knew why Golden Armor was crashing. The kid was up in the front on the dragon's neck, and was pulling at his ears, and poking at his eyes.

"This is bad!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Toothless!" He called out.

The Nightfury came bounding out of the crowd, and lowered himself down so Hiccup could get on.

"Hiccup, no!" Heather said, grabbing Hiccup by the shirt sleeve.

"Heather, I gotta do something!" Hiccup said. "Before the kid falls!"

"Do you honestly expect to catch the kid one-handed?" Heather asked. She was constantly glancing between Hiccup and the scene above her. "L-Let me handle this. Amber Stone!"

Now it was Amber Stone's turn to come leaping out. Heather stood by her dragon, preparing.

Hiccup had to admit that he was curious as to how Heather was going to get the kid down. She couldn't get close, and no way was she going to ram Golden Armor, unless she wanted death to come upon the kid and dragon.

"Heather, if you don't mind my asking," Hiccup started, "how do you plan to-"

"Amber Stone, sing!" Heather said.

"Sing?" Hiccup asked, baffled. "H-How is singing going to help- What is that noise?"

It was the oddest thing Hiccup had seen or heard recently. Amber Stone, instead of growling or something like that as Hiccup had expected, he let out a loud, moaning sort of sound. Hiccup didn't know how else to describe the sound.

One thing was for sure, it certainly had an affect on the surrounding dragons. Several started acting up, trying to get closer to Amber Stone, all with a strange look in their eyes. Even Toothless was acting up, and Hiccup, along with a few others, had to forcibly hold him back. Most other riders were doing the same.

However, despite that, that noise seemed to do the trick. Golden Armor seemed to have completely forgotten the entire situation. Ignoring the kid's continuing antics, he landed safely and without a hitch.

Almost immediately after Golden Armor landed, and Amber Stone stopped, everyone started cheering. Everyone was relieved that Heather had ended the situation.

"Heather, _what was that_?" Hiccup asked, trying to shoo people away so he could get closer to Heather.

"Amber is a Death Song," Heather stated. "He can lure dragons to him with his special song."

That should have been the happy ending of the whole situation. But it quickly turned sour when later that day, late at night, Hiccup discovered Heather in Berk's Dragon Ring, viciously attacking whatever inanimate object there was.

"Heather, what in the name of Thor are you doing?!" Hiccup demanded after he walked in, and narrowly avoiding getting hit by her ax.

"I can't take it!" She shouted. "It's only been one day, and I'm ready to pull my hair out!"

"You can't take what?!" Hiccup yelled. "What are you talking about?!"

"Hiccup, where do you want me to begin?!"

XxXxXxXx

 **A/N- I have no idea why I made Asger so sarcastic on this chapter.**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

Moving On

"Here you go, Hailstorm," Asger said as he dropped a catch of fish in front of the Snow Fury. "Eat up."  
Hailstorm trotted over, yawning slightly. It was early morning, and everyone was tired. Regardless, the dragon dug her head into the basket of fish.  
While she was doing that, Asger flopped down onto the ground. He hadn't slept too well. He was up at least half of the night arguing with Stoick.

'Crazy, stubborn man,' Asger thought. 'I was not trying to make a move on his wife!'  
That is what the argument had been about. Valka had been carrying a large blanket down the stairs when she accidentally slipped on a corner of the blanket. Asger had been standing at the bottom of the stairs a the time, and caught her.  
Stoick heard Valka yell, and found them in an awkward position.  
Asger grabbed his head suddenly, and winced. It still hurt from the punch Stoick had given to him when things got physical. It got so bad that Valka had to take the boys and Heather out of the house.

Hailstorm turned her attention away from her food, and back to Asger. Murmuring, she rubbed her head against his side, trying to comfort him. Asger had to smile at her. She was a sweet dragon.  
"Thanks, girl," he said, leaning against Hailstorm. "I needed that."  
And he did. He really did. If Asger had to tell the truth, he honestly felt like life was falling apart even since he left his island. It wasn't all bad. He'd made some new friends, but Asger really wished that a lot of what was going on had never happened.  
And all because of that darn Queen. Asger couldn't wait for their chance to finish her.  
"Asger?" Said a voice. Heather came up from behind Asger.  
"How're you doing?" She asked. "What happened last night?"  
"What didn't happen last night?" Asger asked. "And yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache."  
"And a nasty bruise," Heather said.  
"Bruise?"  
"Right there! On the side of your head," Heather, as gently as she could, ran her fingers along Asger's temple. Well, she tried to before Asger suddenly cried out in pain.  
"Ow!" He shouted.  
"I'm sorry!" Heather said immediately.  
"I-It's fine! Just don't... touch it," Asger said, trying to lower his voice.  
"It's a pretty bad bruise, Asger," Heather stated.  
"No duh," Asger said. He was not in the mood to try and be nice.  
"S-Sorry," Heather said.  
"No, no, I'm sorry," Asger said. "And trust me, this is not the only bruise."  
"That bad, huh?" Heather said. "Well, you still got your shots in, as usual. I saw Stoick with a black eye and I think his nose was broken."  
"What? Did you honestly think that I was just gonna let him pound me without a fight?" Asger asked.  
Heather chuckled. "Who won?"  
"I don't know," Asger said. "That whole fight is a blur. I think I stormed out of the house because I woke up sleeping on top of Ash in the Dragon Ring after that."  
"But how was Stoick able to get to you like that?" Heather asked.  
"You beat Stoick so easily last time."  
"Last time, I wasn't half asleep," Asger pointed out. "It was almost midnight when that got started."  
"Why did Stoick attack you, anyway?" Heather asked.  
"He thought I was trying to steal Valka from him?" Asger said. He looked down at Hailstorm. She was sound asleep, her head in his lap.  
"Again?" Heather asked.  
"Yeah, and it is completely ridiculous," Asger stated. He reached around to his belt for a canteen of water he had. "And exhausting," he continued, sipping at his water. "He honestly thinks I want to take Valka from him. Heather, do I seem like the kind of man who would want to steal another man's woman?"  
"No," Heather stated. "I think Stoick is just afraid of losing her again, seeing as she practically has no love for Stoick anymore."  
"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Asger asked.  
"Valka told me. You did storm out of the house after your fight, and Valka was not happy." Heather explained, "I didn't see it, but she really lit into the chief. She said that he's changed. He's getting out of control."  
"I can understand Stoick's behavior on some level," Asger admitted. "He lost his wife and son, and then they suddenly come back with over a thousand dragons and a strange man. It's bound to sent anyone over the edge. But that doesn't mean I won't fight back."  
"Yeah," Heather agreed. "I wouldn't either. I feel kind of bad for him, though."

XxXxXxXx

Asger, honestly, was in no mood to deal with anyone after Heather left the arena. His head ached, his chest hurt, and he was very tired. And very angry at Stoick. It had to have been the most ridiculous things Asger had ever heard in his life. _Stealing Stoick's wife?_ It had to be a joke!

Though, that's not to say he'd never thought about it.

After his ship wreck, Asger had been on his own for a very long time. Just him and a whole island of frightened dragons, against the world. He didn't even know how to get home. Valka was one of the few people Asger had some form of friendship with, much less contact with.

There was a time where he did feel some love for Valka. But she was still technically married. She still loved her husband, and left out of love. And Asger, as he said, was not one to take another man's wife. So he dropped it. It was better to have Valka's friendship rather than nothing at all.

Admittedly, he did often wonder what would have happened if he did try to make a move...

But Asger didn't want to dwell on that right now. Right now, he was thinking about taking Hailstorm and finding a place to nap. He didn't want to sleep in the dragon ring.

But he never got the chance to decide. Because he hasn't been alone for longer than ten minutes when Valka came in.  
"Hello, Valka," Asger greeted.  
"Asger, you don't look too good," Valka said.  
"Gee, thanks," Asger said.  
"You know that's not what I meant," Valka stated. "You look ready to drop."  
"I'm surprised I haven't already," Asger said.  
"Spare me the sarcasm, Asger," Valka said. She was clearly more than a little annoyed. She walked closer, and seemed to get a tad concerned.  
"As I was saying, you look like you're in bad shape," she said.  
"Believe me, I feel twice as bad as I look," Asger said. "I have a headache, and my chest hurts."  
"Your chest hurts?" Valka asked.  
She kneeled down beside him. "Here, let me see."  
"No," Asger said firmly. "I've already had Heather poking and prodding me this morning. I don't want anyone else to continue. It hurts when someone touches me."

 _'Why am I being so rude?'_ He wondered.  
"Just hold still," Valka said. She reached to touch Asger's chest.  
"A lady should keep her hands to herself," Asger stated, chuckling slightly.

 _'Wow, did I really just go there?'_ he thought.  
"I've noticed that bruise," Valka said. "You may have hit your head harder than I originally assumed."  
Just as Heather had done with Asger's bruise before, Valka was unable to touch Asger's chest for more than a second without him exclaiming in pain.  
"OW! Again?! Really?!"  
"Your ribs are bruised," Valka stated.  
"Oh, joy to the world," Asger moaned in annoyance.  
"Be thankful that they aren't broken," Valka said. "Come on, get up. In taking you to the Healer. Hopefully, she can fix this, and give you something for the pain."

XxXxXxXx

"It's not as bad as ya think it is, Valka," the Healer stated.

"Are you sure?" Valka asked worriedly.

"He doesn' have a concussion, just'a really bad bruise. Same goes far his ribs. Not broken, just bruised."

The two were now at the Healer's house, and the woman was not too happy to see Asger's condition. And it didn't help that Asger had to lean on Valka's shoulder just to get there in the first place.

The Healer handed him a few herbs of some kind. "Eat those," she said. "It'll help wit' tha' pain."

"Valka," she turned to Valka. "I'd suggest tha' he don't over do it, though. An' lettme check on Asger again t'morrow. Stoick refuses ya let me at least take a look at 'im. I ain't 'bout ta let anyone else keep me from helping 'em."

"Of course, ma'am," Valka said. "Wait, Stoick came in earlier?"

"No, Hiccup an' tha' lunatic Berzerker did," the Healer said. "Said they were worried 'bout Stoick. I neva' got ta examine 'im, but I think it's very possible tha' Stoick has a concussion, an' a broken hand."

"Why won't he let you examine him?" Asger asked, munching on a leaf.

"Too stubborn," the Healer said.

"Again; Joy to the world," Asger muttered, flopping down onto the bed, and resting his hands over is face.

"Any idea why he's acting like this?" Valka asked.

"If I got beat up over a misunderstanding, I'd probably be actin' like 'im, too."

XxXxXx

Later that night, Asger did not want to be around Stoick. So, instead of sleeping in the house, he decided to sleep outside. On the roof, to be specific. It was easy to climb up. Asger simply went through one of Hiccup's bedroom windows.

Having climbed up immediately after dinner, Asger's current position had not changed. He laid on his back, one arm tucked under his head, the other laying across his stomach. Honestly, Asger found this rather comfortable. He loved sleeping out under the stars. He hadn't done it in so long. It was almost impossible to see the stars on his island. Nothing but storm clouds, and continuous puffs of smoke crowded his view.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Valka said. Asger looked over to see Valka coming up through the way he did earlier.

"Yes, it is," Asger answered. And it was. Asger had to admit that, when it wasn't lit up with fire and danger, the sky of Berk was amazing.

"I used to lay out under the stars all the time here," Valka stated. She began to crawl across the roof to get closer to Asger. "Although, Stoick had to draw the line when I took Hiccup here once."

"I probably would have as well," Asger stated. "Valka, why'd you marry Stoick?"

"Because I loved him," Valka stated. As she got closer, Asger laid the hand that was on his stomach out for Valka. "Rough around the edges, but deep down, Stoick was a great man. He loved me, and our son."

"And I'm sure he did," Asger stated, wrapping one arm around Valka. "I'm just worried about you and Hiccup. Stoick is so upset and jealous that he's acting just like Dagur had years ago. He's going..."

"Berzerk?" Valka asked.

"Exactly," Asger stated. "I just don't want his to do anything else. He's already past the point of no return."

"Don't worry, Asger," Valka stated. "I'll take care of it. You've seen me get through crazier things; Dragon raids, Outcasts, my only son getting harmed. Surly I can handle my own husband."

 **I would have done a better job on this chapter, but I've got midterms coming up and I didn't want to wait any longer for this. Also, I lost the original chapter when my computer fizzed out.**

 **Yeah. Back when we were still planning this story, Thecoreofjustice asked for Asger and Valka to get together. So, I figured, 'hey, what the heck?'**

 **I'm going to elaborate on Asger and Valka's relationship later. Right now, they're more brother and sister. And I still want Stoick to be a good guy, but after this chapter, he is one step down from going off the deep end.**


End file.
